Just Another Hollywood Romance
by GreenNinja23
Summary: Percy Jackson is your typical spoiled Hollywood actor. Thinking he's the Gods gift to women he sleeps around... A lot. Fed up with his bad boy ways his agent gets him to befriend Annabeth Chase, a musician slowly rising to fame. Hoping to clean up his rep Percy agrees to date her, not realizing how loveable the blonde really is. Will it be real? Or just another Hollywood romance?
1. Just Another Introduction

**Hello my lovely readers! Here I am again with another new story! Unfortunately I lost the inspiration for The Music Plays On so I quickly finished that... But I've had this idea stuck in my head since the I started Music Will Save You! I patiently waited though so this is long awaited for me! **

**I tried writing a story somewhat similar to this for High School Musical but almost no one read it. So I scraped that and started working on this one. Hopefully I'll see better results? *Wink wink* **

**So just sit back and relax. I sincerely hope you enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO just the OCs. **

_**Warning: Minor cursing. Maybe only once or twice. Also suggestive themes? **_

* * *

_Annabeth Chase:_

Eyes wide in panic I couldn't think of anything else to do. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed the familiar number. While it rang Owen poked the poor guy a couple of times. I quickly glared and smacked his hand as my brother answered.

"Yellow?" He answered happily. I made a mental note to tease him for the corny greeting later. I took a couple breathes to calm myself.

"I hope you don't need me in the band anymore because I'm going to jail!" I forced out in a rushed panic. The man started to stir and groan as I crouched down next to him.

"Uh…What?" I started to hyperventilate again so Owen took the phone. I glanced around the alleyway and sighed when I realized no one was around.

"She hit _Percy Jackson_ with her car." He explained calmly as if me running someone over happened every day. I glared at him for being so damn blunt but he simply shrugged.

At the time I had no idea who Percy Jackson was. Growing up I never really paid attention to the celebrities in Hollywood and what they were doing. It just didn't interest me. Right now it didn't really matter who he was. Right now all I cared about is that he was okay and wasn't going to sue me. It really wasn't my fault!

0~0~0~0~0

If you heard the name Annabeth Chase there is a fifty percent chance you might know who I am. Some people do and other don't. I don't blame the ones who don't. They may not know who I am right now but they will soon enough.

My name is Annabeth Chase, I'm twenty three years _young_ and I'm slowly working my way to the top. Along with my brother and best friends of course.

Matthew Chase is my older brother and the official drummer of our band. He's twenty seven years old; the oldest member of our little group so the four of us tend to look up to him. He looks a lot like me. He has the same bright blonde hair, though his eyes are a light brown instead of grey. He has his butthead moments but most of the time Matthew is the best older brother a girl could ask for. Growing up our family life wasn't the best. Our Mom and Dad split when I was seven and soon after my Mom moved all the way across the country to New York; almost taking Matthew with her. Thankfully my Dad is stubborn and he won both of us.

Only a short two years later my Dad got remarried. It was…hard on Matt and I simply because our stepmom doesn't like us. Like…At _all. _When she got pregnant she insisted that my brother and I move in with our Mom. I wasn't complaining seeing as ever since my Dad married that awful woman he changed. Since he was whipped like cupcake batter he did as she asked and a few months later Matthew and I were living in New York with my Mom.

We love our Mom; really how couldn't we? But she was always busy, leaving us alone most of the time. We were basically raising ourselves. Matthew has been sort of a father figure since I was twelve.

When Matthew was thirteen he started to get interested in playing the drums. He never got serious about it until he was seventeen and had nothing better to do. Being the thirteen year old I was I wanted to be 'cool' like my older brother so I also started playing an instrument. Since Matt was a loser he didn't want to share his drum set with me. So I learned how to play the guitar instead. We both practiced together; really finding a good groove. When Matthew was around eighteen we met Owen.

Owen Jacob James is the official piano player of our band; though he sometimes sings duets with me. He is the annoying goofball of the group; but loveable none the less. He hates it when we call him his full name so we only do when he pisses us off. Normally he's just Owen, or Big O! But only Matthew calls him that so…Anyway we met Owen at a large constructing company where our Mom sometimes worked. His Mom apparent worked in the same building so we got to talking. Shortly after my brother and I both became pretty good friends with him. You can only know Owen for so long without loving him.

He looks like his Mom but acts like his goofy Dad. He has light brown hair and green eyes. A couple freckles dance across his cheeks. You can always count on Owen to make an awkward situation better with his terrible puns and jokes. If you couldn't catch my drift he's really immature for a twenty five year old.

Owen was the one who introduced us to Natalie Harper. Our beautiful bass player; who can once in a while take the mic and wow the crowd. A few things that are interesting about Natalie is not only is she beautiful, she has long wavy red hair and the most piercing green eyes you'd ever seen. Natalie is one of my best friends…and my brother's girlfriend. It was pretty much love at first sight.

Matthew was going to a college about an hour away from where we lived so he was able to stay at home with me. One night while Natalie and I were jamming together out in our garage Matthew came home. It was weird honestly what happened. All of a sudden Nat stopped playing and she was staring at the door. When I turned to see what she was looking at I saw my brother; a goofy smile on his face. It wasn't long after that, that Owen and I caught them making out in the kitchen. We keep our food in there for goodness sakes!

She's also a huge girly girl, even at twenty four. One of the only reasons I have pink in my closet is because of her. But it's a curse and a blessing. I probably wouldn't know how to look like a girl if it wasn't for her. But because of this trait she tends to fight easily with our second lead guitarist. (Me being the first.)

A.J Harris was the last member to join our band. She was moving in not too far from my brother and I when she heard our makeshift band trying to write a song. She offered her…Oh so kind words of advice but just ended up joining the band. A.J's real name is Allison Jane but she prefers A.J since her real name is to 'girly.' She's the badass of our group. She has dark midnight black hair; it used to be brown but she dyed it, and blue eyes. She's is also twenty three, making her and I the youngest though I'm going to be twenty four in a couple of months!

When my brother finished collage we really started to get the band thing started. I had just turned eighteen when a producer had called us. Apparently the songs we put on YouTube were quickly becoming popular so he flew us down to L.A to record some demos. It was basically a shot in the dark. We didn't know if people would really like our music but after a short month we had become known.

We started playing small gigs at clubs and big restaurants. Basically anywhere we could. Soon enough we started to do radio shows and had even traveled a few states to perform there. Our dream was quickly becoming a reality.

Now four years later it's still pretty much the same deal. Though we've done a lot more performances and gigs. We've become more popular than we would have thought. Now we're not only known in one state but almost all of them! We're hoping our manager will be able to land us a tour soon.

None of that will matter now though seeing as I'm going to jail. Oh Gods I think I'm gonna faint. _But hey at least I'll have someone else unconscious too!_ Oh wow that's so not helping…

_Percy Jackson:_

I waved and winked at the quick to form crowd. The girls were screaming my name while the guys were reaching out something for me to sign. My two body guards made room for me to climb into my large hummer. When I did my driver was quick to wait for my instructions.

"Just take me home Dave." He nodded and we were soon speeding off. I leaned back in the blank leather seat and sighed in bliss. Ah this is the sweet life.

I'm enjoying it now because I didn't have it before.

My name is Percy Jackson. And right now I'm the biggest thing in Hollywood. Though it wasn't always that way. I made my big break when I was twenty one. I landed a TV show role. I was Peter Johnson of the hit TV series Demi Gods!

Not the point….Anyway I grew up relatively normal. The only thing that made my childhood hard was my parents divorced when I was twelve. I lived with my Mom and her new husband until I moved out here. Though I like Paul he just isn't my Dad, who I stopped seeing when I was seventeen.

My past doesn't matter. I'm a big shot now and that's what does! I've been in seven popular movies and just finished a TV series. Everybody should know my name, and if they don't they should learn it. I achieved all this success and I'm only twenty six! Most people my age are starting families with dead end jobs. _Gross. _

Being the good looking guy I am I shouldn't have to settle down with just _one _chick. I'm kind enough to share my body with any lady worthy of it. Now so I don't look like a _total _manwhore I try to keep a 'girlfriend' for about two months then bye bye! Out on the street they go.

My agent says that makes me look bad but the people love me so they shouldn't care. If they do they can get over it themselves. That's their problem not mine. So maybe _once or twice _I'll be caught in a cheating scandal but that just makes me look like a bad boy. What lady doesn't dig a bad boy?

Fact of the matter is my life is perfect. Nothing could make it better. At least that's what I used to think before I met _her. _

0~0~0~0~0

When we reached my expensive apartment complex I frowned. The place was really nice and in an excellent part of L.A but it was surrounded by people. Ugh, the fans. I love them but I just want to go up to my room and take a nap. Then maybe call that pretty brunette I met yesterday.

Dave frowned and looked around. His eyes landed on the thin alley way separating the complex from the building on its left. I'm pretty sure there is a back entrance. Catching Dave's drift I nodded and sighed. I shot a look at the middle aged man before diving out of the car and booking it for the dark alley. Dave quickly sped off making most of the crowd follow him.

As I walked I noticed up ahead a street light. Looking around I could see I was walking towards a back road. It didn't look like it was used often but it was big enough for a car. I stood in the middle of it while I looked for the back door.

I didn't notice the car. And I don't think the driver noticed me, or it was a really bad assassin. Right as I heard the tire screech I turned to the left just in time to feel the front light smack into my leg.

I yelped in pain and was on the ground in an instant. The car wasn't going that fast but _dammit _that _hurt! _When I hit the ground my head smacked against the concrete. Black dots were filling my vision as two people got out of the car. One male one female.

I had lost consciousness before I could see the female's face. _Damn _that's a lost opportunity for a good lay. Wait do I even want to sleep with someone who ran me over? No! I'm not _that _desperate!

…Well wait. We'll see what the damage is before we decide anything.

_Annabeth Chase:_

"He's opening his eyes! Is that a good thing?" I asked quickly, my fingers on his neck trying to find his pulse. I wouldn't be a good nurse.

Owen chuckled and rolled his eyes before looking around again. Coming down an alley was a middle aged man, probably in his late forties. He was rushing towards us, his hand on his hat so it wouldn't blow away. He stopped in front of us and sighed when he saw the man. Percy I think his name was.

"Oh goodness!" He cried before leaning down next to us. "What happened?"

I grinned sheepishly and held up my hand. "I accidently hit him with my car?" I offered pathetically. Owen gave me a look before turning to the man, offering his hand out.

"Hey Owen James. He was in the middle of the alley and Annabeth couldn't stop fast enough. I'm pretty sure she only got his leg. He needs to be medically checked out though. Can you take him? Are you a friend?"

The man shook his head and offered me a soft smile before nodding.

"Yes and no. I'm his driver. I can take him though; this is part of the job I guess. Don't worry about it I'm sure he's fine." I frowned as Owen and the man helped him up. Percy's slumping body was leaning against the man as he turned to us.

"Name's Dave by the way. Don't beat yourself up Sweetheart. Sometimes I wish I could run over the boy too."

I couldn't help but smile. This man just had an aura about him that made him adorable. He tipped his hat and started to walk down the alley. A hummer was waiting in the distance. This isn't right I can't do this.

"Hey wait!" He paused and I ran in front of him, digging a piece of paper out of my bag in the process. I awkwardly placed the paper on Percy's back and wrote my name and number on the paper before handing it to Dave.

"Please give this to him. I feel terrible about all this and I should take responsibility if he's severely hurt. Have him call me when he's…er awake. Okay?" I asked softly. Dave gave me a sweet smile and nodded.

"Of course Sweetheart. You take care." I smiled one last time before turning back to the car. Owen was waiting in the driver's seat. He honked and gave me a cheeky smile.

"C'mon Annabeth we gotta be at the radio station in like ten minutes! I'll drive so we won't kill anybody else!"

I rolled my eyes but dove over the top of the car to the other side. Owen rolled his own eyes at my awesomeness as I climbed in the car.

"Fine but just for the record he wasn't dead! Just…sleeping!"

* * *

***Hides behind pillow* How was that? **

**I've never good at introductory chapters. Its weird but I wish the readers knew the characters pasts so I could skip that and move on. But of course you can't read my mind (Thank goodness...some people would be scarred for life) So yeah basically this was an introductory chapter. **

**The next one the story will process greatly and you'll learn more about the band and all that. I didn't mention the name for a reason so... **

**Anyway some of you might be mad that I basically used OCs and then Percabeth. Really I was planning on making A.J Thalia, Piper would Natalie, Jason would be Matthew and Owen would be Leo. But I wanted Annabeth to have a brother in the band not Thalia. And I didn't want anybody to be related to Percy. I love using the original characters but they already have their backstories so I don't have as much fun. I love writing because I can make it my own so I'm using OCs for this story. Though Thalia may or may not make an appearance. I haven't decided yet. **

**I'm sorry this was short. I promise the next chapter I'll make longer. It should be anyway. **

**Just in case people got confused let me write out the members and stuff. (It helped in Controlling What's Inside) **

**Matthew Chase: Blonde hair, brown eyes, drummer. Annabeth's older brother. He's dating Natalie and is twenty seven. (I know in the books he's a twin with Bobby but whatever I liked the name so...tough) **

**Owen Jacob James: (I only added in the middle name because I actually made a middle name for this character." Light brown hair and green eyes. He's twenty five. He's the piano player, sometimes sings duets with Annabeth. (He has a not so secret crush on her) **

**A.J (Allison Jane) Harris: Badass of the group. She plays the lead guitar (Like Annabeth, sometimes Annabeth plays and sings sometimes she just sings) Originally had brown hair dyed it a midnight black. Pretty blue eyes. She's twenty three like Annabeth.**

**Natalie Harper: Girly girl of the group. Plays the bass, is dating Matthew. Beautiful long and wavy red hair, green eyes. She's twenty four. **

**You'll learn more about the band members in the next chapter. PM me or review if you have any questions. **

_**Note: If a question is asked in a review I'll answer it in the next chapter in the top author's note. **_

** I'm really excited about this story guys and hopefully you are too! Let's get around 5-10 reviews before I update again. I need to know what you think of the story before I continue. **

**Love you guys! You're the best :) **

**-Katie**


	2. Just Another Plan For Fame

**Hey guys! We're back with another chapter of Just Another Hollywood Romance! I'm really looking forward to seeing where this story goes. I have good ideas for it so I'm eager for your guys option on everything. **

_**ThatKoolKid: Your review made me laugh because it confused me. Um thank you? I guess? I hope this story can get that popular and I'll try not to mess it up...**_

**As promised this chapter was longer! Over 5,000 words without the author's notes! I really like how the chapter turned out but let's see what all of you think. **

**Disclamier: I don't own the song or PJO. Just the OCs. **

_**Warning: Minor cursing (only once or twice I think) and sexual suggestions. But that's only in one sentence. **_

* * *

_Annabeth Chase:_

I adjusted my ponytail and smoothed out the imagery wrinkles on my clothes. Next to me Natalie was reapply her lipstick, smacking her now red lips together. She was wearing a blood red ruffle shirt and black jeans. Red flats on her feet. Her hair was left down and wavy.

I was wearing black jeans and a white tank top. I had on a red jacket but it was unzipped. On my feet I was wearing my owl socks (not that anyone would know that) and my red converse. Matthew and I got em a few days ago. I already love them.

We decided on the colors red, white and black so everyone was wearing them. Owen had on red jeans and a black T shirt. He was wearing awesome white vans. I don't know how he keeps them so clean. A.J was wearing white jeans, ripped at the knee and a black shirt with red polka dots. She borrowed my black boots.

My brother was wearing black jeans and a white T shirt. Simple black shoes on his feet. I turned to give him a mocking glare.

"You don't have any red you spaz." I pointed out teasingly. Natalie fluffed her hair and turned around and gave him a quick kiss before turning around like nothing happened.

I held in a snicker at his startled expression but it got better. Since she had red lips Natalie passed on the color. Matthew was now sporting ruby red lipstick. And I don't think he knows. He just smiled goofily before taking Natalie's hand.

The red light flashed on and off so we all shuffled into the small room. Today we were doing a radio interview with 33.8 FM with The Boxer. Weird name but the guy is pretty awesome. He smiled at us and offered a wave as we all sat down. We all slowly put on the headphones and tried to avoid hitting the five microphones placed in front of us.

I was sitting in the middle of the five chairs. Natalie was to my left, Matthew next to her. Owen was to my right and A.J was next to him. I smiled just as the red light went on. The Boxer did his intro and then started to announce us.

"Welcome back audience! Here with me I have Our Melting Pot! I have all five members smiling and eager to answer the question you have submitted in. In a couple minutes we'll be taking calls so be sure to pick up that phone and dial! Let's let them introduce themselves."

He took a sip of his water bottle and gestured to us. I leaned forward so I was closer to the microphone.

"Hey guys I'm Annabeth Chase. Lead singer of Our Melting Pot." I spoke timidly. Owen nudged me teasingly and leaned forward.

"Owen James here. Piano player extraordinaire!" I giggled into the microphone and he smiled at me. A.J rolled her eyes but leaned forward to speak in a rough tone.

"Sup? A.J Harris. Lead guitarist." I leaned back in my seat and waited for Natalie to introduce herself. She smiled sweetly.

"Natalie Harper here! Bass." She smiled over at my brother and he grinned before wrapping his arm over her shoulder, making me roll my eyes.

"And I'm Matthew Chase. Drummer." He spoke confidently. I leaned forward so the microphone would hear me and looked over at him.

"And the biggest loser of all time. Nice lipstick there bro." I teased. He quickly wiped his mouth and glared at me. He then used the hand that was wrapped around Natalie to smack the back of my head. I winced and rubbed it.

"Ow! Boxer he smacked me!" The Boxer smirked and chuckled before holding out his hands.

"Okay children behave or I'll put you both in the ring!" I smiled and rolled my eyes at the pun before leaning back in my seat. I could vaguely feel Owen's arm on the back of my chair.

"Right so you're introduced and we already saw the sibling teasing. It's truly great to see a family, brother and sister making music together with their friends."

"Yeah we think so too. Though Annabeth can be a pain like most little sisters I wouldn't trade our time together for anything. Seeing her sing her pretty little heart out on stage always brings a proud smile to this big brother's face." I smiled softly and turned to high five him as Owen chuckled in my ear.

"Aw that's sweet. So let's see some of these questions huh?" Doug (Aka the Boxer) looked down at a sheet in front of him and cleared his throat.

"Quinn from Washington asks: How did you guys come up with your band name?" He looked up at us expectantly. Everyone was looking at me so I sighed before talking into the mic.

"Well it actually took a while. We really had to put some thought into it. But we eventually decided on Our Melting Pot for a couple of reasons. One was because of our appearances. If you look at us ladies for a second you'll realize we all have different features. Black, blonde and red hair and Blue, grey and green eyes. A melting pot is a cultural thing. We're all different races so that's what originally gave us the idea."

I paused to take a breath but went right back at it. Doug actually seemed pretty intrigued.

"The second reason was our style of music. We all wanted to play different types of music. You could probably guess from our personalities which types we like. But because of that we play different types of music; our songs can vary. That's why Our Melting Pot really isn't under a genre. We play all kinds. And the third is because it sounded cool. Our Melting Pot of music." I glanced around and awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck. The Boxer looked back at the questions.

"Sorry for rambling Quinn but I hoped that answered your question." I added in as an afterthought. A.J smirked over at me and I stuck out my tongue. Owen laughed and I smiled over at him.

"Okay Gorge from Ohio asks: Why was your last album called "Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice?" Isn't that from the Powerpuff girls?"

I chuckled into my hand so it wouldn't be too loud but looked over at A.J and Natalie. A.J shrugged and leaned forward.

"Well _Gorge _yes it was. But we asked and it was okay-ed to call it that. Nat why don't you tell our dear _Gorge _why we called it that."

"Why certainly! Well my dear _Gorge _the reason the album was called that was because of us three girls. My Nana always calls us the Powerpuff girls. I'm sugar because I'm in her words "Sweet as can be!" A.J is spice. If you've ever had a conversation with A.J that's pretty self-explanatory. And Annabeth is everything nice!"

Matthew snorted. "Yeah I never understood that. Annabeth isn't exactly a sweetie." I glared at him as Natalie smacked him.

"Hey! Rude! I'm nice most of the time! I'm just not nice to you. But you're my brother so it doesn't count. Besides if you compare A.J and I, I look like a saint." I huffed and leaned back in my chair. I took a quick glance at A.J to see if I offended her but she shrugged and nodded so I smiled to myself.

"Yes well okay…" Doug chimed in awkwardly He looked down at the sheet again.

"Okay Amy from right here in L.A asks: How did Natalie and Matthew get together? As a side note she commented: "Matthew although I have a total fangirl crush on you I'm so happy for you two…But I wouldn't mind a date."

Owen and I both chuckled and I placed my head on his shoulder so I could put my feet on the chair with me. I looked over at the two lovebirds. Natalie spoke first.

"Well thank you Amy! But hands off! This one's mine! Take Owen! He's single!" I felt Owen shake his head so I tilted my own to flash him a smile before turning back.

Matt chuckled and nodded. "Yeah sorry Amy. Natalie has my heart. She has since I first met her. Annabeth had her over for a small jam session and when I walked into the garage to check on her this beauty was staring right at me. It was basically love at first sight."

They both sighed dreamily before sharing a kiss. Owen tapped my arm so I lifted my head. He leaned forward to talk.

"Yeah Annabeth and I caught them making out near the bread in the kitchen three days later. So _romantic!" _He 'gushed' before leaning back. We shared a fist pump as Doug laughed.

"Well that's awesome! Okay only a few more questions guys. Ashton from New York asked: When is your new album coming out? And what is it called?"

A.J leaned forward. "Our newest album should be coming out in a month or so. Be sure to look out for it. We decided to name it 'To Teenage Memories.' The reason why should be clear when you here the songs."

I smiled and nodded. That's a pretty good way to describe it. The cover art is the five of us toasting apple juice and laughing. Doug took another sip of his water and nodded.

"Okay great! Here's the last question before we break for your performance. Brooklyn from Denver asks: So besides Matthew and Natalie are any other members of Our Melting Pot in a relationship? Is there still hope for us fans?"

I chuckled and waited for Owen or A.J. Owen spoke first.

"Uh yes currently I'm single but I'm waiting for the right time to ask a special blonde." He answered leaning closer to me. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to tell him 'never gonna happen' Matthew beat me to the punch.

"Annabeth isn't going to say yes Big O." I nodded and pointed to him as if saying 'He got it' but Owen shrugged it off.

"Maybe not right now but I'll wait." I sighed and patted his head before placing my elbows on my knees. A.J grabbed the microphone.

"Well I _was _in a relationship. The stupid asshole-er I mean the jerk was cheating on me. So I broke his leg 'accidently' and went on my way."

I shook my head and rubbed my temple. Yes I felt bad for A.J and yes Jesse was a jerk but she seriously went Rambo and broke the guy's leg. That's just….A.J-ish.

"What about you Annabeth? Got a special someone?" Doug asked teasingly. I smiled but once again before I could speak Matthew did.

"I would hope not." I pinched his hand and he yelped as I answered for myself.

"At the moment no. But I haven't really thought about romance for a while. I really haven't had a boyfriend since I was twenty. I wouldn't oppose to having one though. I just...gotta wait for the right guy I guess."

Owen leaned forward and gave me a grin. I slapped my hand over his mouth as Doug did his outro.

"Well that's our question part of this interview! Thankfully Our Melting Pot agreed to perform one of their newest songs for us! Right after we'll take your calls. Guys?"

We all took off our headphones and smiled. _Finally! _Performance time baby! We all rushed into the little booth The Boxer had set up. A small drum set was in the far back corner. Natalie and A.J's guitars were already in the room as well as Owen's piano. Each member had a small microphone in front of them. The largest of all was in the middle and was calling my name.

We all quickly got in our positions and I looked around. Doug gave me a thumbs up from where he was sitting then held up a sign that read.

**Say the name of the song!**

I nodded and cleared my throat just as a red light shined flashed. Doug pointed to me then leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of water when he was comfortable.

"Hey guys. We're Our Melting Pot and this is American Dream."

I nodded my head and Matthew said into his own microphone.

"Do something with your life! Do something with your life!"

Soon after Owen started to play the beginning cords of the songs. Most of the beginning is solely piano.

_Annabeth, _**A.J, **Others

"_Oooh…_

_We broke down trying to leave town._

_Flying down the road to change_

_We were born to run_

_Cali here we come_

_Escape from nowhere U.S.A_

(oooh oohhh)"

As the others basically hummed into their microphones I leaned away from it so A.J could do her thing. She's the closest thing to a rapper we have.

"**Say goodbye to white picket fences**

**Say hello to palm trees and Benzes**

(Ahhh Ahhh)

**They say you gotta fall to have it all**

_(Yeah.)_

**No we don't want two kids and a wife**

**I don't want a job **

**I just want a life**

**Sometimes the underdogs rise**

**And the mighty fall**

_(And the mighty fall!)_

There was a split second before Matthew started to rock out as everyone else joined in. Doug was bobbing his head along. I smiled and started to sing again.

"_This ain't the same summer song_

_That you used to know_

_Cause Jack left Diane thirty years ago_

_The world is spinning too fast for you and me_

_So tell me_

_Whatever happened to the American dream?_

_I met a guy I met him last night_

_He was fresh off the plane_

_He whispered in my ear_

'_Baby come here I'll do anything _

_To make a name'"_

Owen and Matthew both cringed at the idea and I rolled my eyes before A.J took over.

"**Huh yo**

**Honey take my hand**

**Follow me cause **

**I don't wanna hurt you but she does**

**I just wanna give you some real advice**

_(Listen Baby!)_

**Never take candy from strangers**

**And keep your eyes open from danger**

**Cause this right here is a twisted paradise!**

_(Twisted paradise!)_

_This ain't the same summer song_

_That you used to know_

_Cause Jack left Diane thirty years ago_

_The world is spinning too fast for you and me_

_So tell me_

_Whatever happened to the American dream?_

_This ain't the same summer song_

_That you used to know-oh-oh_

_So Baby let's live and die before we're getting old_

_You know that nothing is the way it used to be_

_So tell me_

_Whatever happened to the American dream?_

Na na nan a nan a na

_(Sing along!)_

_Na na nan a nan na._

_We were born to run_

_Cali here we come_

_We're getting outta here Baby..._

_Let's get out of here. _

_Oh woah oh."_

I giggled into the microphone just as Matthew started another awesome beat.

"_This ain't the same summer song_

_That you used to know_

_Cause Jack left Diane thirty years ago_

_The world is spinning too fast for you and me_

_So tell me_

_Whatever happened to the American dream?_

_This ain't the same summer song_

_That you used to know-oh-oh_

_So Baby let's live and die before we're getting old_

_You know that nothing is the way it used to be_

_So tell me_

_Whatever happened to the American dream?_

_(Dream!)_

Na nan nan na na

_Na nan na na_

_Oooh_

_Na na Ohh…"_

As the notes faded I bit my lip and shared a smile with A.J. The red light flashed again and I could see Doug talking into his microphone. I jumped and fist pumped as Natalie squealed. Owen and I shared a quick hug and I high fived A.J. Matthew sent me a wink as he hugged our excited bass player.

We all finished celebrating and headed back out to the main room with The Boxer. We all couldn't stop smiling as we sat down. Now I'm ready for callers.

_Percy Jackson:_

I groaned and gripped my head as I started to open my eyes. _Ugh _what happened? When my eyes were finally open and adjusted to the bright light I noticed I was in a hospital. _What the hell? _

Marty, my agent was on his blackberry in the corner of the room. Dave was eating a jello cup and watching a wrestling match on the small TV. I slowly sat myself up, ignoring the pain in my foot and looked over at Dave longingly.

"Hey…Is there anymore jello?" He grinned and passed me a red one and a spoon. As I ate the jello-y goodness Marty stood up and sighed.

"You and I need to talk." I smiled cheekily and took some more jello.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're breaking up with me." I smiled again and placed my forearm on my forehead. My eyes closed in 'misery'

"Oh no! Marty _please _let's work things out! I'll change I _promise_!" I called out teasingly. I could hear Dave's quiet chuckle so I opened my eyes and smiled. Marty however didn't look amused. He slammed a few magazines on my lap.

"Ow! Marty what's your problem?" I asked harshly. He gestured to my lap so I rolled my eyes before picking them up. I was on every cover.

**Percy Jackson caught with model Stacy Redmond! **

Underneath that headline you could see a picture of Stacy and I climbing out of her car. Our hair was messed up and sticking out. My shirt was backwards and her bra strap was showing. She was blushing but I had a confident smirk on my face. Ah yes that was fun.

**Percy Jackson and Ivy Weyden. New romance?**

I scoffed. Yeah _fat_ chance. Ivy was nice but she was a little _too _curvy if you get my drift. Plus her brown hair kept getting in my mouth when I tried kissing her neck. The picture wasn't even that bad. I had my hand on her lower back, guiding her into a club. She was blushing and smiling.

**Percy Jackson Hollywood's bad boy at it again! How many women until it's too much? **

This magazine just had a bunch of pictures of me and my many flings. Wow there really is a lot of em. I kind of lost count after a while. Oh! There's Ashley, Roberta, Kate, Lisa, oh they even have Rachel in there! How fun…

"So…What's your problem?" I repeated. Marty rolled his eyes and pulled up a chair. He pointed to the magazines.

"Those are your sign Percy. You need to stop acting like a horny teenager and actually focus on your career. This manwhore thing you got going on isn't working. You've been denied two movie roles because of your image! You need to clean it up or you can forget about getting another part anytime soon!" He ranted out almost breathlessly. I rolled my eyes.

"Marty calm down. It's not that bad. And I'm not a manwhore!" I cried out. Dave snorted and started to chuckle. I pointed a threatening finger at him.

"Hey! You shut up. Go get more jello." He chuckled again but stood up and hopefully left to get more of the bouncy goodness. Marty poked me to get my attention again.

"Well you need to change. Even if you don't want too. Now I think I found a solution." I raised an eyebrow and he held up a piece of paper. A name and number scribbled on it.

"This girl could be the key to turning your image around. She gave this to Dave after the accident."

It was then that I fully realized I was in a hospital. Damn how much damage did the broad do?! Nothing seemed to hurt except my head (I felt a lump) and my left foot. Looking down I sighed when I saw the cast.

"What happened?"

"You were taking the back entrance to your apartment and she hit you. Not very hard though. You have a sprained ankle and a lump on your head but you're gonna be fine."

I nodded slowly and looked at the name. _Annabeth Chase. _Hmm… I pointed to it.

"So tell me how the girl who _hit me with her car _is going to be the key to changing my image?" Marty smiled and wheeled his chair back, grabbed his laptop, then wheeled back over to me. He placed the laptop in my lap and pressed play.

YouTube was pulled up. A very clear video was playing. Five people were on the screen. They were being interviewed I think. Two guys and three girls. Marty pointed to the blonde in the middle.

"That's Annabeth. She's the lead singer and guitarist to her band. Our Melting Pot." I nodded slowly my eyes focused on her.

I think I've heard that name before. Probably on the radio. The band members waved as a video of them performing came on. I didn't recognize the song but it was really catchy. Annabeth was singing center stage as a small crowd of a hundred cheered. Her blonde princess curls bounced around with her as she sang.

"She has a good voice." I commented distractedly. She has a _really _good voice. When the video was over part of me was a little disappointed. I wanted to hear her sing more.

But that was a _very _small part.

"So what's our plan here? Date the singer? How will that help?" Maybe Marty has officially lost it. This 'plan' of his makes no sense.

Marty rolled his eyes and went online. After typing up Annabeth's name in the search engine he clicked on images. After a short second thousands and thousands of pictures of the blonde beauty were on the screen.

Some were just of her. She was posing for some of the pictures. They seemed to be professionally taken. Some were of her posing with her band. Others were pictures fans took. She was singing up on stage or playing the guitar while a cute red head sang. Some were of her just with fans. Then there were a few of the band's symbol.

Marty scanned through the pictures until he found a good one of her. She was in a field, the sun shining behind her. She was wearing a lace white dress, her blonde curls cascading down her shoulders. She was leaning against a tree, a gentle smile on her face.

"She's beautiful. That's a start." Marty clicked the next arrow and a picture of her singing and playing the guitar was shown. A brunette guy was playing the piano next to her.

"She's talented. She writes, and sings most of the band's songs." I nodded and watched him click the arrow again.

The next picture was a little confusing. It was a large collage of different pictures of her. I focused on the biggest ones since those were the ones I could really see. The first one I noticed was of her by a car wash. She was wearing basketball shorts and an oversized basketball T-shirt. What no bikini? Lame…In the background a large sign read "Charity Car Wash!"

The next picture I saw was of her at a hospital. She was smiling with two small kids. They were bald and it took me a minute to realize. Cancer patients…. Most of the pictures were like that. She was either with sick kids or at some charity thing. Marty sighed and breathed out.

"Sweetheart. She's basically one of America's Sweethearts. She works with kids in theater programs, she volunteers in her free time and she goes to entertain sick kids. She's perfect Percy!"

By this time Dave had come back into the room, eating more jello. He looked over Marty's shoulder and smiled when he saw who we were looking at.

"Ah sweet girl." He commented. He gestured to me with his spoon. "You outta call her. She was pretty worried 'bout ya lad."

I waved him off for the moment and turned back to Marty.

"Why is she perfect? She sounds like a goody goody Marty! I don't want that. I don't _do _that." I pointed out a little childishly. I leaned back against my pillows. Marty glared before flicking my forehead.

"Ow! What was-"

"That's exactly why she's perfect! Think about it Percy. Hollywood's bad boy dating the sweetheart? Going to the hospital with her and volunteering? You'd look like a saint in a second! With that going for you I could find you more work."

I paused and started to think this over. The girl wasn't _awful _looking. I wouldn't mind seeing how she felt under me either. Plus if being a 'bad boy' really was killing any chances of me landing roles I should change that. If she was really the ticket to more fame then I guess I better give it a shot. I only see one problem.

"What happens when we're done? My image is clean and I no longer need her? Dumping her like trash won't look good either." I pointed out quietly. Dave's eyes flashed up to meet mine and they held an unfamiliar look. He seemed surprised and a little….mad?

Marty shook his head. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We'll see how you feel on the matter before we do anything rash. So…are you in?"

I shrugged and grabbed the laptop. I went onto the web and typed in her name again. I wanted to know more about her. Maybe learning about her life and her band will help me get in good.

"I guess. If you really think this will work we can give it a shot. I just wanna read up on her past first."

Marty nodded and let me read about her history. After about twenty minutes my doctor came in and gave me introductions for my cast. I didn't listen but Marty did so I'll be fine. I was given medication and off we were.

Marty was riding in the backseat of my hummer with me. I was still looking through the internet. Trying to find anything I could on Annabeth. I actually learned a lot already.

I learned her bandmates names. Owen, A.J, Natalie and her brother Matthew was the band drummer. I've heard a couple of her songs. (Her voice still sounds good) and I've seen and read a couple interviews she did. This girl seems almost too perfect. After digging a little I realize that although she's perfect in a lot of other departments romance wasn't one of them.

The girl only had two relationships. One when she was in high school. She dated some guy named Henry for six months. Then another when she was nineteen. She dated a guy named Luke for about a year before calling it quits with him. She commented saying he was too possessive and the age difference was a little bit of a problem. He was…seven years older than her! Geez…

Wait how hold is she?! I quickly scanned through the article and sighed. Okay I'm only three years older. That isn't that bad. I quietly shut the laptop and nodded over at Marty.

"Okay I'm ready. You have her number?" He nodded and handed me my phone.

"It's already in your phone."

I quickly clicked on her name and waited as it rung. After about a minute a sleepy voice mumbled out,

"Mmm…Hello?"

_Annabeth Chase:_

We all walked out of the radio station thirty minutes later. Man our fans really love calling in! Our performance high had died down so we were all stumbling over each other, though bright smiles were still on our faces. Except for A.J but she always has a somewhat scowl on her face.

We all decided that Owen and Matt would ride in my car back to the hotel we stayed in when we are in town. We have nice rooms on the top floor. We're not in them a hundred percent of the time since we sometimes travel out of state for performances.

But right now we're in L.A and I'm ready for a nap. I climbed into the van with Natalie and A.J. Natalie offered to drive and no one complained. We complimented each other on our performance on the ride home. The boys were driving in front of us.

When we got to the temporary home I sighed in relief. We all rushed through the lobby and to the elevator. We stumbled through the hall in a sleepy daze.

Now normally the boys share the room on the right. It has a queen sized bed, bathroom and kitchen. And of course a small living room. While us girls took the other room. It had one bedroom, but two queen sized beds were squeezed in. A small TV placed in the corner. There were two bathrooms and a medium living room and kitchen.

But I guess Matthew and Natalie made a split decision. She giggled as he unlocked his room and pushed her in. The door shut behind them and A.J and I gagged. A.J opened our room, leaving the door open for me.

"Aw C'mon man my pajamas are in there!" Owen shouted sounding both disgusted and disappointed. The opened quickly and Matthew's hand flicked a pair of shorts and a shirt out, hitting Owen in the face.

I snickered as he grumbled but I gestured for him to follow me and he did. Shutting the door behind him I sighed.

"You're taking the couch." I stated softly. If he wasn't so tired he would jokingly complain about not sharing a bed with me.

But he's just as tired as everyone else. He waved me off and plopped down on the soft material. His mouth was open so I knew he'd be asleep in seconds.

As I walked into the room I'd be sharing with A.J I heard the shower going. I smiled to myself and changed into boy shorts. I ripped off my shirt leaving me in a light tank top and jumped onto the bed. I took my phone out of my bra and placed it on its charger.

Slowly, and very happily I shut my eyes and let sleep take me.

About an hour later a loud ringing was right in my ear. My eyes wouldn't open though. From the tone I could tell it was mine but I was ready to let it go to voicemail. I just have to wait another minute or so.

Apparently that wasn't okay with A.J. I heard her shift in her bed before groaning.

"Annabeth get the phone." She grumbled. I moaned in response and didn't move. The phone rang again and A.J growled.

"Annabeth get the-" She used her fricken _man strength _to hurl a pillow at me. It smacked me in the face full force. "-phone!" She finished angrily.

I sighed and reached over to clumsily grab it. I clicked accept and rubbed my eyes. Tiredly I answered.

"Mmm…Hello?"

"Annabeth Chase? It's Percy Jackson. I think you and I need to have a little talk."

My eyes widened. Now I was awake.

* * *

**I'm wide awake too. It's one in the morning where I am. I'm staying with my grandparents until Sunday but I just can't for the life of me go to sleep. Hmm. :| **

**Anyway your thoughts on the story? Same deal. 5-10 reviews okay? **

_**The song used: American Dream by MKTO. (I've fallen in love with them. Then again so has a lot of people since Classic came out.) Expect a lot of their songs my friends.**_


	3. Just Another Phone Call

**Hey hey hey! :) How are all of you? Back again with another chapter! I think this chapter was around 4,500 words without the author's notes. So it's pretty long! **

**The story is starting to pick up which will be fun. Honestly how would you react if you were Percy's driver? (Dave) and heard a plan like this? Although I'm the author it bothers me!**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

_**Warning: There is cursing in the second song. A.J is singing is so what can you do? **_

* * *

_Annabeth Chase:_

"Annabeth Chase? It's Percy Jackson. I think you and I need to have a little talk."

My eyes widened. Now I was awake.

I quickly sat up and glanced nervously at A.J. She had one leg sticking out from the blankets and dangling off the bed. Her arms were curved weird and her hair was in her mouth. Gross.

"Oh! Um yes of course! How are you Mr. Jackson?" I rambled off nervously. Oh Gods this is so bad…A.J groaned and pointed to the door.

"Take it outside Blondie." She mumbled before turning over in the bed. I nodded and quickly ran out into the living room. Owen was sleeping too but I jumped on him as Percy answered.

"I'm doing alright. I'm leaving the hospital now." Owen grumbled but sat up when I started to smack him. My face paled at his news.

"Oh?" I squeaked out. Oh Gods I'm going to jail. "What were the damages?"

Owen's head perked up and he tiredly rubbed his eyes. Checking the clock I could see it was only nine. I mouthed 'Percy Jackson!' to him and he smirked. Chuckling quietly to himself he leaned back against the couch and watched me stutter nervously.

"Oh nothing to bad considering. I have a pretty bad sprained ankle though. I gotta try and stay off of it for a while. Oh and a lump on my head from where I hit the concrete." He rattled off smoothly. I gulped as guilt flooded through me.

"Mr. Jackson I am _so _sorry! We were on our way to a radio interview and had to take a back road to make it in time. Let me make it up to you. I'll uh…I'll pay the medical bills!" I cried out a little desperately. I really feel awful about this.

Owen smiled at me comfortingly and took my hand in his. I gave him a look but continued to squeeze his hand. I needed something to calm me down! I only let go when I saw his hand turning white. Oops…

"Oh no Miss. Chase I'm not calling you to press charges or anything like that. You don't need to pay my bills; they were already taken care of."

"Then what can I do? Mr. Jackson I really want to make this up to you." As an after note I added. "Oh and please. Call me Annabeth."

"Well Miss- um _Annabeth. _I actually called because I wanted to meet with you. It's easier to forgive a person if you hear their apology face to face."

I nodded rapidly then mentally face palmed. Right he can't see me.

"Um yeah! Totally. I uh… when are you free?"

"Well I don't have any roles lined up currently and I can't really do anything with my foot. So the question would be when are _you _free?"

I actually don't know what are plans are. I grabbed our little notebook off the table. Our Melting Pot is an organized band. We mark down events we have scheduled. I flipped to the month of January. Today is the seventh so let's see what we have planned these next two weeks.

"Okay um I'm looking right now." I told him quietly. Owen had fallen back asleep so I grabbed the book and stood up. I walked into the kitchen.

"So um today's what? Thursday?"

Percy's chuckle was heard on the other end and I blushed lightly. I smiled a little awkwardly and thanked the gods he wasn't here to see it.

"Yes Annabeth today is Thursday."

"Okay well we have performances scheduled for tomorrow and Saturday. Then Sunday through Wednesday we'll be in New Mexico. We're helping some kids with their play; they're using some of our songs. Uh then next Thursday we have a TV interview. We don't have anything planned next Friday but I don't think you want to wait a week for an apology."

"…What theater in New Mexico are you helping?" He asked distractedly. I could hear murmuring on his end.

"Uh it's called the Rose Lipton. Some students from a school called East High are putting on a performance. They asked to use one of our newest songs in the play so Owen and I are going to sing it for them and teach them how to play it and such." I explained quietly. Owen shifted in his sleep when I said his name.

"Oh. Well how nice of you. Is this Owen your…boyfriend?" He asked somewhat teasingly. I giggled and shook my head. Dang it. Gotta remember he can't see me.

"No. He isn't. So don't believe what some magazines are saying." I could feel myself loosing up. I didn't feel as tense and nervous.

"Okay." He chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So um…When do you want me to meet up with you? I could probably just swing by or something after a performance. I'll try and make it work." I told him softly. While waiting for his response I bit my lip nervously.

"Don't worry about that for now. I'll be in touch okay?" His tone seemed to soften. During this whole conversation he seemed to talk to me in a way a business man would.

"Um okay." I whispered quietly. Owen's gonna kill me if I wake him up again. It doesn't matter how much he likes me.

"Oh and Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't lose that pretty voice of yours."

Then the line went dead.

_Percy Jackson:_

"Good Percy that was good. So what's your plan here?" Marty asked before looking down at his vibrating blackberry. I rolled my eyes and leaned back.

"I'll probably just go to that theater and surprise her. Maybe I can take her out to lunch or something afterwards." My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out mindlessly.

**From: Perky Red Head**

**Hey Percy! Rememeber me? ;) **

I smiled to myself and took a sideways glance at Marty. He wasn't paying attention. I turned back to my phone and quickly typed out a reply.

_To: Perky Red Head_

_Ahh Lindsey how could I not? Short tube top right?_

***giggle* Mmhmm! You seemed to love it though. **

_That I did. To what do I owe this pleasure?_

**Well I'm all alone in my apartment for the next two days. I was wondering if you… I don't know…want to come keep me company?**

My pants grew a little uncomfortable. I was about to shout up to Dave to change our route but my phone was plucked out of my hands. I gasped and turned to glare at Marty. He was clicking away at my phone.

"Sorry Perce if this is going to work you can't have anything else on the side. Just Annabeth." He clicked a few more buttons and handed me my phone back.

"There. Now all those dirty numbers are out and I've blocked a majority of them. You won't be able to receive calls or messages that I don't approve. So unless Annabeth is trying to reach you that phone is kind of useless."

My jaw dropped and I resisted the _strong and very tempting _urge to punch the man.

"_Marty!" _I roared. "Why the hell would you do that!? I could fire you, you know!"

Marty just glanced at me before going back to his phone.

"But you won't." He's right I won't and I guess I can't scare him either. Damn…

"This sucks." I pouted. Marty patted my head before clicking a button to turn on the radio.

"_Hey guys I'm Annabeth Chase. Lead singer of Our Melting Pot. Here to tell you that-" _

I growled and flicked to the next station. I don't want to hear her voice right now.

"_This is Our Melting Pot's newest song American Dream!" _

I sighed exasperated and flicked to another station. Annabeth was yet again on the radio. This time she was in the middle of a song. I moved to change it _again _but Marty grabbed my hand.

"Just listen to it Percy. She isn't that bad."

No but she ruined my lady time so I don't even want to _hear _her. But I crossed my arms and glared out the window until I got back home.

_Annabeth Chase:_

_*Monday Morning.*_

I wiped my hands and followed A.J and Matthew into the big auditorium. The two kids we were going to help we're sitting and talking on the stage. Matt bumped me to get my attention.

"So have you heard anything from Mr. Hollywood?" He asked teasingly. A.J turned to glance at me. I shook my head and nudged Matt in return.

"No actually I haven't. I'm a little confused. Does he just want me to forget about it?" I asked glancing at both of them

A.J snorted. "You hit the guy with your car. I doubt he's going to let you just _forget about it."_ I rolled my eyes and gestured for them to be quiet.

I haven't heard, read or seen anything from Percy since Thursday night. I honestly don't know what he wants me to do. He just complimented me and hung up the phone. Of course I'm too nervous to just call him again. I may be somewhat famous but apparently he's a big shot.

We drove down to New Mexico yesterday in a small bus. While everyone else talked or goofed off I pulled out my laptop and used the travel Wi-Fi we had. I looked up and read up on everything Percy Jackson. I honestly didn't have any idea who he was until Owen told me.

I learned small facts about him, like his family life or the movies he's been in but the biggest articles were about this love life. His long and very erm…_interesting _love life. Apparently he's becoming more famous because of his 'bad boy' or 'player' ways. Not the best way to be known around here. It was a little unnerving seeing so many pictures of him with different women.

Snapping out of my thoughts I clapped my hands and the two teens looked up at me. Awestruck grins were on their faces and I smiled. I already made my friends sign two pictures for them both.

"Hey! Troy and Gabriella right?" They both nodded excitedly and I flashed them another smile as Owen helped me up on the stage.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Annabeth and this is Owen." Troy nodded and did a 'bro' handshake with Owen while Gabriella smiled shyly at me.

"Yeah we know. You guys are great. Thanks so much for doing this." Troy seemed to be the more confident of the pair. Hopefully Gabriella will break out of her shyness for her performance.

I waved him off kindly and gestured for Matt to put the CD in. We already made an instrumental version of the song and had our buddy record it for us. So all Owen and I have to do is sing. I think Natalie and A.J might provide the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' but I'm not sure. Matthew nodded and got everything set up.

He also had a video camera in hand. So after he pressed play he would record our little performance. One reason is so if the kids need to rewatch it they can but I know Matt still likes putting videos of us singing or being goofy on his YouTube channel.

Troy offered his hand to Gabriella so she could get off the stage safely. Owen and I shared a smile at the love-struck teens as they sat down. When everyone was ready I gestured to Matthew.

"Now I don't know if you guys already have a dance planned out but I read the script and I think Owen and I came up with a pretty good one. Go ahead Matt."

He pressed play then aimed the camera at us. I could faintly hear Matt's recording drumstick countdown before the fast paced song started. I thought I heard the door open but Owen was already singing so I didn't pay much attention.

_Annabeth, _**Owen, **_**Both**_

"**Girl you're changing my mind**

**Simply by the way**

**You look in my eyes **

**Its clear spring romance is upon us**

**And I couldn't want anyone **

**But you." **

Owen flicked my chin with his finger and grinned at me. The small piano solo was playing. I giggled as he reached over to swirl me around once. When he set me down I turned to face him.

"_Boy I love how you sing_

_To draw me in towards you_

_You've got me dancing _

_Under the moon_

_And I dunno much_

_But there's one thing I do_

_I miss you _

_Whenever you're not here."_

Owen reached out and grabbed my hand, spinning me into his arms quickly. Okay _this _was not scripted!

"**I've found that everything is brighter**

_**With you love**_

_**With you my love**_

**So stand tall and sing a little louder."**

I nudged my elbow into his chest but smiled so you couldn't tell. He let go of me but held onto my hand so I spun out. I pulled my hand out of his grasp but leaned my face towards his, a somewhat fake smile on my face.

"_**Tell me what comes after **_

_**This first glance**_

**Cause Baby I can't wait anymore**

_**And oh how I missed you**_

_**For so long**_

**And didn't even know**

**Who you were**

**And I can't be patient**

**Knowing this time is not**

**Another story that ends**

_Oooohh oohh_

While I sang my 'oooh's I rolled my eyes and smiled. Owen's an idiot. A loveable idiot.

"**So tell me how**

**How many nights**

_Did you see my face?_

_Like a shadow in your mind_

**Knowing that ache**

_But never my name_

**To find you and look in your eyes**

**Was all that I sang for**

_Baby you found me!_

**You're my sweet sounding harmony." **

Owen spun me again and danced a little a ways from me, turning to the 'crowd'.

"_**Tell me what comes after **_

_**This first glance**_

**Cause Baby I can't wait anymore**

_**And oh how I missed you**_

_**For so long**_

**And didn't even know**

**Who you were**

**And I can't be patient**

**Knowing this time is not**

**Another story that ends**

_Oooohh oohh_

**Cause I've been waiting for you**_."_

I danced back over to him while he gave me a pointed look. Yes Owen I know you like me. Man crushes with bandmates are complicated and annoying. During the small break he and I stared at each other, small smiles on our faces. Then when the fast beat came back he took my hand and we started to twirl and spin and just _dance _together.

"_**I'll keep on dancing love**_

_**If it means you'll stay**_

_**And sing the night away with me**_

_**Cause this sweet endearing song**_

_**Is what I hear**_

_**When I look in your eyes."**_

I could hear Matthew snort and Owen gave me a look. Hey! If I'm gonna be writing all our songs I might as well let it be known how good they are…

"_**I'll keep on dancing love**_

_**If it means you'll stay**_

_**And sing the night away with me**_

_**Cause this sweet endearing song**_

**Is what I hear**

**When I look in your eyes."**

Owen and I started to slowly spin in a circle and my hand moved up to his hair. I lightly scratched his scalp while he smiled at me. I don't like Owen (like that) but the two characters that will be singing this song are in love so might as well look the part.

"_So tell me what comes after_

_This first glance_

**Cause Baby I can't wait anymore!"**

He spun me out of his grasp once again. I'm gonna be so dizzy after all of this.

"_**So tell me what comes after**_

_**This first glance**_

_Yeah I can't wait anymore_

_**And oh how I missed you **_

_**For so long**_

**And didn't even know **

**Who you were**

**And I can't be patient**

**Knowing this time is not**

**Another story that ends**

_Ooohh oohh_

_**Yeah I can't wait **_

_**Anymore…"**_

Our voices blended together perfectly on the last note. Throughout all the dancing I found myself once again in Owen's arms. He winked at me making me smile and shove him off.

Our audience of five were clapping and complimenting us. Matthew was even playing teasing Owen and I. I was so lost in the world of music I didn't notice the striking green eyes in the back of the room that had been glued to me since they arrived.

_Percy Jackson:_

I quietly slipped out of the room as Annabeth and that Owen guy hugged and laughed with their band buddies.

I was…unsure how to feel. Marty was still waiting out in the car. When I came back with no Annabeth he gave me a 'what gives?" look. I shook my head and climbed in wordlessly. We were all quiet as Dave drove us to the hotel we were going to stay in.

I tried to steady my breathing and my beating heart. I had walked, well more like toddled into that room confident and ready to start this whole plan but I froze when I saw her. Pictures didn't do her justice. My small cast made it a little hard to sit down quietly but I managed.

I had ducked my head down and remanded silent during their whole little performance. I could see the back of the two students' heads they were teaching and I could see her brother recording her. I need to try and watch that video later…Her voice sounds amazing in person and she really knows how to make the stage her own.

A flaw we might find in the plan is the guy. I couldn't tell if she likes him or not but he obviously liked her. Easy to see. It might take more than just a smile to win her over.

I had been so lost in thought I didn't notice Marty and Dave were waiting to help me out. I shook my head and slowly lowered myself to the ground. Some people were taking pictures so I made sure to smile. When we were in the lobby they had someone waiting.

He handed us our keys and we were heading towards the elevator. While waiting for the door to close I noticed a beautiful woman waiting with her bag. She had tan skin, curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Classic beach babe. She made eye contact and winked at me.

I smirked as she made the call me sign with her fingers. The doors shut shortly after but I made a mental note of her.

"So no Annabeth today?" Marty asked as we heading up.

Huh? Oh right Annabeth…I can't believe I was even thinking about her earlier. Sure she's attractive. A lot of girls are. She isn't anything special Perce. Just do what Marty says, break up with her, wait a month then right back at it.

"Nope." I said popping the P. "She's performing at some bar tomorrow though. Dave and I will go. I'll surprise her there."

Dave looked over and shrugged as the doors opened. Ah planning a one sided relationship is exhausting! I'm ready for a nap.

_Annabeth Chase:_

I huddled close to A.J as we worked our way through the crowded bar. Somehow we split up and we agreed that if that ever happened in a place like this we would meet up at the stage. I luckily found A.J so I'll be safe. She never takes garbage from anybody. Especially, in her words, 'bar trash.'

She glanced back at me and smirked. I was holding tightly to the back of her black tank top. She brushed her dark hair out of her eyes before shoving some drunk guy out of our way. I only relaxed when I saw Matthew and the stage.

He gave me a quick hug just as Natalie and Owen showed up.

"Man!" Owen shouted. "I forgot how loud and crazy places like this could be!" He was shouting but I could barely hear him. I nodded distractedly as the manager walked over.

"You ready?" He asked gruffly. I nodded sheepishly and winced when he practically slammed a microphone into my chest.

Owen moved forward, already glaring. "Hey man-"

I placed my hand on his chest before he could get us kicked out. I smiled up at him and he relaxed slightly. I handed the microphone to A.J and grabbed my electric guitar.

I don't normally sing in bars. A.J does. It's more her type of crowd anyway. We warmed up for a couple minutes and when we were all ready and tuned A.J shouted into the microphone.

"Hey yo! Drunken idiots!" I rolled my eyes and sighed into my own microphone. Really the girl has no shame. But it worked because people did turn to look at us. She smiled and introduced us and the name of the song. No one really clapped but I didn't expect them too. Natalie looked over at me for the signal and soon we were playing one of A.J's favorites.

**A.J, **_Annabeth_

"**Right, right turn out the lights**

**We're gonna loose our minds tonight**

**What's the dealio?**

**I love when it's all too much**

**5 AM turn the radio up**

**Where's the rock and roll?"**

I made a little guitar noise and winced at how dorky it sounded. Owen was kind enough to hold back a chuckle.

"**Party crasher, penny snatcher**

**Call me up if you a gansta**

**Don't be fancy **

**Just get dancey**

**Why so serious?" **

I laughed as one of the people in the bar yelled out. "Batman!" People started to dance a little when we hit the chorus.

"**So raise your glass if you are wrong**

**In all the right ways**

**All my underdogs**

**We will never be, never be**

**Anything but loud and maybe **

**Gritty dirty l****ittle freaks. **

**Won't you come on**

**And come on and **

**Raise your glass?**

**Just come on and come on**

**And raise your glass!" **

A shout of cheers were heard and suddenly tons of beer glasses were in the air. Now people were really starting to get into it. I kinda glanced around as I played. I even turned around to wink at Matthew.

"**Slam, slam oh hot damn**

**What part of 'party'**

**Don't you understand?**

**Wish you'd just freak out.**

_(Freak out already.)_

**Can't stop, coming in hot**

**I should be locked up**

**Right on the spot**

**It's so on right now**

_(It's so flipping on right now)_

A.J rolled her eyes at my lack of cuss word. I stuck my tongue out at her. Cause I'm mature.

"**Party crasher, penny snatcher**

**Call me up if you a gansta**

**Don't get fancy **

**Just get dancey**

**Why so serious?!**

**So raise your glass if you are wrong**

**In all the right ways**

**All my underdogs**

**We will never be, never be**

**Anything but loud and maybe **

**Gritty d****irty little freaks. **

**Won't you come on**

**And come on and **

**Raise your glass?**

**Just come on and come on**

**And raise your glass!" **

**Won't you come on**

**And come on and **

**Raise your glass?**

**Just come on and come on**

**And raise your glass!" **

The beat slowed and A.J grabbed her red cup. It wasn't filled so she threw it.

"**Oh shit my glass is empty…"**

She paused.

"**That sucks!"**

Then the band started again, softer. I didn't notice him at first but he was steadily making his way to the front. A familiar driver by his side.

"**So if you're too school for cool**

**And you're treated like a fool**

_(You're treated like a fool)_

**You can choose to let it go**

**We can always**

**We can always**

**Party on our own.**

**So raise your-"**

It happened in a split second. But suddenly I saw a man around my age standing to the right of the stage near me. Dave waved at me as my eyes widened. Then I looked to the man next to him. Yep green eyes, black hair and a boot on his foot. Percy Jackson.

I couldn't control what came out of my mouth next but I ended up saying it right into the microphone, surprising everybody.

"_Aw fuck." _

Didn't have time to dwell on it because our upbeat chorus started again. I played but I was avoiding eye contact and back pedaling to stand near Matthew.

"**So raise your glass if you are wrong**

**In all the right ways**

**All my underdogs**

**We will never be, never be**

**Anything but loud and maybe gritty **

**Dirty little freaks. **

**Won't you come on**

**And come on and **

**Raise your glass?**

**Just come on and come on**

**And raise your glass!" **

**Won't you come on**

**And come on and **

**Raise your glass?**

**Just come on and come on**

**And raise your glass!" **

I quickly unplugged my guitar and hid behind Matthew. He looked down at me and frowned.

"Annabeth what's up with you? What happened?"

"He's here!" I whispered frantically. Matthew glanced around before turning back to me with a dumbstruck expression. I rolled my eyes and pointed to him. Matt followed my finger and nodded finally understanding.

Percy was staring at us, waiting patiently. A.J walked over and slammed her hand into my back. Though to her it was just a pat.

"Dude! Loosening up! I love it Chase!" I shook my head and Matthew explained what was happening.

I shouldn't be scared of him. He isn't going to do anything to me. But this was a huge startling experience. I'm not really sure what to do. A.J made the decision for me when she cackled and pushed me towards the edge of the stage.

"Oh this is just classic!" She cried as I stumbled over myself, almost falling off the stage. Dave luckily caught my hips and balanced me until I could rock back onto my feet.

Percy raised an eyebrow, an amused expression danced across his lips. I smiled sheepishly and blew some loose curls out of my face.

"Uh hi." I offered weakly. I made it worse by wiggling my fingers lightly in a retarded wave. He chuckled and offered me his hand to help me down. I bit my lip before taking it.

When I was on the ground next to him I looked up at him. He was taller than me and that bothered me more than it should have. He gestured to the door and I we were standing out in the cold night air I sighed. I bit my lip again and waited for him to talk. I didn't trust my own tongue. He was quiet for a minute then turned to look at me.

"You wanna go grab a coffee with me?"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Uh okay wasn't expecting that.

* * *

**Meh.**

**I didn't like the ending but if I had her answer and stuff I'd have to write like 3,000 more words describing what 's happening.**

_**Songs used: 1) Waiting for you by The Workday Release. Seriously a great song! I suggest listening to it while reading what they are doing. it makes more sense. 2) Raise your glass by P!nk. Another good one. You should listen to that one too while reading. Annabeth's little slip of the tongue makes more sense if you heard the song!**_

**So I used Troy and Gabriella. :3 Fun fact: Owen's name was going to be Troy but I just couldn't write about him liking Annabeth. It's Troy and Gabriella all the way! And it's been that way since I first saw them on the screen together. Little 8 year old me danced to we're all in this together in my living room in my HSM pajama's (I was a cutie) Anyway they aren't going to be a big part of the story I just thought I'd add them in. **

** I'm working on the big battle of Controlling What's Inside now and the next chapter of Where The Light Is. I may even post the latter the same time I'm posting this chapter. We'll see what happens!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Just Another Question

"You wanna go grab a coffee with me?" He asked calmly.

Uh okay. I wasn't expecting that.

Percy was looking at me expectantly and I shook my head and closed my open mouth. I smiled nervously and brushed some stray curls out of my face. I pointed to the bar behind me.

"Um one second." I held up one finger and sprinting back to the stage. Natalie and Owen were sitting on the edge, their feet dangling.

"But the water Pokémon can level up and get stronger! I always choose water!" Natalie exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and poked her in the leg. She smiled down at me.

"Oh hey there jailbird. What's up?"

"Can I leave? He um he asked me to go get coffee with him."

Natalie clapped her hands and squealed. She nodded enthusiastically.

"It's not a date. I need to apologize to him." I explained quietly. Owen's mouth was in a hard line and he quickly stood up and stormed to the back of the stage. I sighed at his jealously before turning back to Natalie. She gave me a small smile.

"I'll deal with him. Just go! It'll be fine. We'll take care of it."

I nodded and thanked her before rushing back out to Percy. He was talking to Dave quietly when I opened the door. He smiled at me charmingly.

"So?" I rolled my lips and nodded.

He smiled again and offered me his hand. This must be the "Jackson Charm" that gets all those girls. I pretended I didn't see it. I started walking towards the parking lot, Percy rushing to catch up with me.

"Mr. Jackson I have to let you know I can't stay long. I was technically in the middle of a performance. But I feel awful about what happened." I explained all in one breathe. Percy chuckled and wobbled over to stand in front of me. Oh right…

"Call me Percy." I nodded. "And I'm sorry if I took you away from your gig. I promise not to keep you long."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. He offered his hand again to help me into his hummer. I bit my lip but took it and got in. A few minutes later he was climbing in next to me. Dave wordlessly climbed in and started to drive. I nervously turned to Percy.

"I'm going to be honest with you Percy." He turned to look over at me slightly intrigued. "I apologize in advance if I come off….dorky." He didn't say anything but his eyebrow rose.

"When I get nervous I ramble about nonsense and I can't stop. It's like a nervous twitch but with words you know? My heart starts beating rapidly and I don't like awkward silences so I try and fill it with talking. But then I'm just rambling and I look stupid. It's so weird! I just like vomit out word salad and-"

"Okay!" He chuckled again. "I see your point."

I blushed and gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry." I mumbled.

He shook his head and turned to look out the window. Dave was parking the car. Next to us was a 24 hour café. Almost nobody was in there. Right Percy's a celebrity. I keep forgetting.

We walked in and ordered coffee. He led me to a table in the back. I checked my watch. 10:32. I need to be back in thirty minutes. Our bus is going to be picking up at 11. Percy took a sip of his coffee and I sighed.

"Percy." I said quietly trying to get his attention. His green eyes flashed over to meet mine. I gave him a small smile and looked down at his boot.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. Really I didn't see you and I ran off right afterwards…."

"But you left information." He stated calmly before taking another sip. I looked up at him confused.

"What?"

"You left your name and number so I could get ahold of you. Don't think of this as a hit and run because it wasn't. I wasn't badly injured and you apologized. Everything's cool."

I sighed in relief and smiled brightly at him. His confident smile faltered for a second when he saw my smile. Then something flashed in his eyes and the confidence was back. I took a sip of my coffee as my phone vibrated in my pocket, making me jump. I pulled it out and read the text.

**From: Owen! **

**You and pretty boy better be done soon. We got our money and will there to pick you up in ten minutes. **

I smiled and shook my head. Oh Owen. Jealous, overprotective Owen. Percy gestured to my phone.

"Your band?"

"Owen." I corrected. I chuckled lightly before looking outside.

"He said he'll be here in ten minutes to pick me up. We're leaving New Mexico tomorrow afternoon."

Percy nodded slowly and we fell into a comfortable silence. I was lost in thought as I started to drink the rest of my coffee.

I wonder what's going to happen now. Percy's foot is going to heal and he'll be landing more movie roles and he'll probably go back to his womanizing ways. We'll leave here and part as unlikely friends and I can just continue my life? I guess that's what's supposed to happen. Hmm…

My phone buzzed again as a car honked outside. Owen was standing outside of our little travel bus waving at me impatiently. I rolled my eyes but slowly stood up. Do I just shake his hand and say goodbye?

I smiled down at Percy and stuck my hand out.

"Thanks for being so cool about this. I'll see you around Mr. Jackson."

Percy smirked and slowly stood up. He stumbled because of his boot but was able to stand. He reached his hand out to shake mine but instead of taking my hand he pressed a piece of paper into my awaiting fingers.

During my shock he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You can still call me Percy." I stuttered as his warm breath hit my face. He placed a light and lingering kiss on my cheek before pulling away. With a wink he started to leave through the back exit.

"See you later Annabeth!" He called out excitedly. It sounded like he was saying that to a close friend. I reached up to gently touch my cheek. The barista behind the counter was staring at me wide eyed. She gestured to the door and then to me. I shrugged and waved before dashing out of the restaurant and to the bus.

Owen hurriedly rushed me in and I sat in the back next to A.J. She was listening to her headphones but took one out to smirk at me.

"So how'd it go?" She asked teasingly. I slowly unrolled the piece of paper and stared down it confused.

**You already have my cell. **

**234-657-9900 Now you have my home. **

**Three weeks until I can walk again. **

**Three weeks until I ask you to see a movie sometime**

**Or dinner…Ladies choice**

**Keep in touch**

Underneath that he had scribbled his name. A.J pointed to it.

"Hey can you rip that off? I can make some serious cash with it." I glared at her and she held up her hands defensively. Natalie turned around in her seat to grin at me.

"So…" She drew out. She wiggled a little in her excitement. "What happened?!" She asked excitedly. A.J took out her other headphone and leaned over to hear.

I shakingly held up the piece of paper. They both eyed it confused. I smiled softly and bit my lip. Shaking my head I told them disbelievingly,

"He just preplanned asking me out."

Everyone on the bus fell silent. Natalie was stutteringly incoherently. A.J shrugged and leaned back in her seat.

"And I thought _you _were organized."

0~0~0~0~0

_*Two and a half weeks later*_

"C'mon guys we gotta go!" Owen shouted as he pulled the curtain back. I was struggling to get my boot on as A.J and Natalie rushed passed me. Matthew was already out on the stage. I could hear Owen introduce us.

Panicking I hurriedly shuffled to the curtain, my boot still not fully on. Owen flashed me an irritated look so I stomped my foot and ran to center stage. My foot was finally in my boot but it felt weird. I chuckled into the microphone and waved at our large crowd.

We were back in LA, about to perform in this large theater. People had bought tickets and everything! Our name was flashing outside on a large sign and we've been preparing for this since we got back from Mexico.

I haven't seen Percy since that incident in the café but we've sort of kept in touch. Occasionally we'll text one other or have short phone call conversations. I've just been so busy this past month that it's been a little hard to find the time. And when I do have the time I'm so tired that I normally fall asleep on him.

He's been great about it though. He'll take any call he can get, even if it's short. He's almost been _too _perfect. Plus magazines aren't blowing up his picture with another girl. He seemed to tone down the womanizing. A small part of me wondered if that was because of me…

He told me he's getting his boot off in three days and after that…well I saw the note. He plans to ask me to dinner and a movie. I still haven't decided what I want to say. I haven't really thought about it to be honest. Owen wants me to say no, for obvious reasons but Natalie wants me to scream yes in his face. She may be more excited about it then I am.

I still have three days to decide so I'm not in a big rush. And we have the next two days off! So I'll be able to sit down and make a pros and cons list. It'll be great.

Owen glared at me again so I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. I smiled again and adjusted the microphone. I introduced us again and spoke out to the audience. Since this is a new song we always like to explain it a little.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Loud claps and cheers were heard and I smiled and nodded.

"That's great! We're good too. So tonight we have a special treat! We have not one but two new songs for you guys." I told them happily. The crowd cheered again and A.J and I shared a smile. We love that sound.

"They sound completely different but have the same message. Being famous may not be what it's cracked up to be. And just cause people look up to you…Doesn't mean you're a gift sent from the heavens. 'Stay humble and kind' is what my brother always says to me. So I took that message and I'm singing it to you."

More cheers were heard and I smiled. They're ready. I looked behind me to give my friends the signal. Soon everyone was starting to dance out of their seats. Our small concert had begun.

A prerecorded chorus was heard through the speakers. They were in charge of the 'Na na' parts. I chuckled and started to bop my head before grabbing the microphone.

"_Could you be a teenaged idol?_

_Could you be a movie star?_

_When I turn on my TV _

_Will you smile and wave at me_

_Telling Oprah who you are?_

_So you want to be a rock star?_

_With blue eyed bunnies in your bed?_

_Mmmm_

_Well remember when you're rich_

_That you sold yourself for this_

_You'll be famous cause your dead._

_So don't go higher_

_For desi-i-ire _

_Put it in your head _

_Baby Hollywood is dead_

_You can find it in yourself."_

I made sure to point at my head and shake it as if I was going crazy. I even made my eyes cross, you know just to _really _sell it.

"_I don't want to take you dancing_

_When you're dancing with the world_

_Well you can flash your caviar_

_And you're million dollar car_

_I don't need that kind of boy._

_But could you be the next sensation?_

_Will you set the latest style?_

_You don't need a catchy song_

_Cause the kids will sing along _

_When you show it with a smile."_

I flashed a cheeky grin to the audience. A guy towards the front took a picture of me so I blew him a kiss.

"_So don't go higher_

_For desi-i-ire _

_Put it in your head _

_Baby Hollywood is dead_

_You can find it in yourself._

_So don't fly higher_

_For your fire _

_Put it in your head _

_Baby Hollywood is dead_

_You can find it in yourself._

_Keep it in your head!_

_Hollywood is dead."_

I had started to dance around. I passed Natalie, doing a little hip swing with her. I walked around Owen, placing my hand on his shoulder. Now I was next to A.J just dancing in place.

"_Well you can do the money tango_

_You can start your __**little **__band_

_You can swing from vine to vine_

_While the kiddies wait in line_

_With their money in their hands_

_But if you get to California! _

_Save a piece of gold for me!_

_If it's the only thing you save _

_Then I bet you'll never wave _

_When I watch you on TV."_

I gave the audience a little wave, a smirk on my face. They cheered louder and I shook my head smiling. I love my job.

"_So don't go higher_

_For desi-i-ire _

_Put it in your head _

_Baby Hollywood is dead_

_You can find it in yourself._

_So don't fly higher_

_For your fire _

_Put it in your head _

_Baby Hollywood is dead_

_You can find it in yourself."_

I got a little excited as my favorite part of the song came up. I loved being able to add these lines in. Hopefully kids will hear it or better yet other celebrities and think "Wow staying humble and kind really _does _help! Thanks Our Melting Pot!"

"_Keep on loving what is true_

_And the world will come to you_

_You can find it in yourself_

_Love what is true _

_And the world will come to you_

_You can find it in yourself_

_No no no no!"_

I had shut my eyes and gripped the microphone with my right hand. My left was open and moving up and down. The recorded chorus started up again.

"_Keep it in your head_

_Hollywood is dead._

_Woohoo!"_

A.J nailed her mini guitar solo which made my smile widen.

"_Hollywood is dead dead dead!_

_Woah it's dead_

_Hollywood is dead_

_Babe, babe bae, dun dun do do_

_Save a piece…_

_Keep on loving what's true_

_And the world will come to you_

_Hollywood is dead_

_Get it in your head_

_Hollywood is dead._

_Woooohoooo."_

When we finished the song we all shared excited grins. The audience was clapping and going wild. My mind flashed back to Percy for a moment and I wondered if he would like the song. Both of them were inspired by him. That and all the stories I've read from magazines.

When the crowd calmed down we introduced the second song and got right into it. This one had more of a country vibe.

"_Someday I'm gonna be famous_

_Do I have talent?_

_Well…No"_

Owen gave me a look at this. I can sing….and play the guitar. I _suppose_ that counts as talent.

"_These days you don't really need it_

_Thanks to reality shows_

_Can't wait to date a supermodel_

_Can't wait to sue my dad_

_Can't wait to wreck a Ferrari_

_On my way to rehab."_

I honestly can't imagine me, or anyone I know do something like that. But hey, fame can get to some people.

"_Cause when you're a celebrity_

_It's adios reality!_

_You can act just like a fool_

_People think you're cool_

_Just cause you're on TV._

_I can throw a major fit_

_When my latte _

_Isn't just how I like it_

_They say I've gone insane_

_I blame it on the fame_

_And the pressures that go with it_

_Being a celebrity."_

I chuckled despite myself. The song's a little farfetched because most celebrities aren't this bad. Then again I don't really know a lot. I really only had magazines and personal stories from Percy to go off of. He has some crazy friends…

"_I get to cry to Barbara Walters_

_When things don't go my way_

_I get community service_

_No matter which law I break_

_I'll make the supermarket tabloids_

_They're write some…awful stuff_

_But the more they run my name down_

_Well the more my price goes up!"_

That one I got from Percy. Magazine after magazine he'll be slightly badmouthed but people don't care. That's just another spotlight for him.

"_Cause when you're a celebrity_

_It's adios reality!_

_No matter what you do_

_People think you're cool_

_Just cause you're on TV._

_I can fall in and out of love_

_Have marriages that barely _

_Last a month_

_When they go down the drain_

_I blame it on the fame_

_And say it's just so tough_

_Being a celebrity."_

I let A.J have her small solo then turned back to the crowd.

"_Let's hitch up the wagons_

_And head out west_

_To the land of fun in the sun_

_You can be a real world bachelor_

_Jackass millionaire_

_Hey hey Hollwood_

_Here we come!"_

A.J and Natalie did their thing and I shared a smile with Matthew.

"_Cause when you're a celebrity_

_It's adios reality!_

_No matter what you do_

_People think you're cool_

_Just cause you're on TV._

_Yeah being a celebrity_

_Uh huh."_

The audience cheered again and I smiled. The rest of the concert ran smoothly. The audience even sang along to some of our songs. It was the best feeling in the world, them knowing our songs word for word like that.

After two hours of signing autographs and taking pictures with people we were ready to go home. Luckily our apartments were only forty minutes away. We call climbed in our minivan and headed home.

I'm _so_ ready for a nap.

0~0~0~0~0

Sleeping in is my favorite thing in the world! We don't always get to sleep in, no matter the day. Sometimes we have to be up at the early hours of the morning so we can make it to a gig on time. I love performing but can't the entire state of Washington come to us instead?

I rolled my eyes at my thoughts and sank back into the couch. A.J, Owen and I were all sitting in the living room watching TV. Matthew left to go get McDonalds ten minutes ago and I could faintly hear Natalie singing in the shower.

Owen's arm was over the back of the couch and I made sure to lean forward so it wouldn't touch me. I don't need him getting the wrong idea. I grabbed a magazine off the table. We aren't always in magazines but if we ever are its Music Mania! They only publish stuff about music, or bands.

This issue, I noticed with a small smile, had a page dedicated to Owen and I. I checked the number on the front and flipped to the correct page. Owen changed the channel next to me. I chuckled when I read the title of the article.

**Annabeth Chase and Owen James band mates and… parents to be?**

In the middle, surrounded by text was a picture of Owen and I. It was taken a week ago, though judging from the picture you could tell we didn't know we were being photographed. We were in charge of getting groceries for that week so it was taken outside a grocery store.

I was wearing capris and my brother's old sweater, it looked baggy on me. My sunglasses were over my eyes and my hair was in a messy ponytail. I was looking at Owen and smiling. I was licking a Popsicle. It was insanely hot that day.

Owen was dressed in basketball shorts and a simple T-shirt. He was smiling at me, laughing silently. He was also carrying all the bags. He lost a bet so he not only had to carry the food but _also _buy me the Popsicle I was eating.

We looked happy.

Reading the article I saw that these people overanalyze things. Way more than I do. Just because I had my hand on my stomach and I was wearing a sweatshirt doesn't mean I'm pregnant. Ugh, this magazine always thinks Owen and I are a secret couple.

"Owen apparently we're having a love child." I stated calmly as I flipped through the rest of the magazine. I really wanted to see if any of our songs made the top ten of the week.

"Cool I get to name this one." I rolled my eyes and nodded distractedly.

"Sure. Oh! American Dream made number six in Music Mania's top ten of the week!" I said excitedly.

A.J said nothing. Instead she wordlessly reached behind her to high five me. I laughed and slapped my hand on hers. I gave Owen a side hug as my phone rang from the kitchen. I chuckled and threw the magazine back on the table as I went to answer it.

I didn't really look at the caller I.D as I clicked accept. I grabbed a soda from our fridge and popped it open,

"Hello?" I answered with a mouth full of Dr. Pepper. Aren't I just lovely? A deep chuckle was heard and I smiled as I swallowed. I didn't expect to hear from him today.

"Hey Annabeth. How's it going?" I swallowed quickly; the sting only lasted a few seconds. I coughed a little and answered.

"Good. I just learned that Music Mania thinks Owen and I are expecting a child together. Oh and that we made number six on their list. And I think I just embarrassed myself while on the phone with a movie star." I said teasingly. Owen groaned and slammed his head on the back of the couch to glare at me. A.J turned up the TV and shooed me away.

"Flirt somewhere else Blondie!" I rolled my eyes but silently walked into the room I share with the girls. I shut the door and sat on the bed.

"Oh how nice. Congrats on the number six thing. You didn't, I thought it was cute and is it a boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet. Owen called dibs on naming it. And thanks." I fell back onto the bed and shut my eyes, listening to his voice.

"And to think you said nothing was going on between you two." He tsked and I laughed.

"Shut up." I said softly. "So what's up with you?"

"Well I wanted to say I heard your songs. You know the ones about celebrities? Unfortunately you got most of it right. Some of us are like that."

"But you're not right?" I asked quietly. It was meant to be a joke but I honestly wanted to know. Percy was silent for a minute before sighing.

"Maybe I used to be… but I think I've toned it down." As an afterthought he added. "I haven't really been up for partying since we met."

He's a sweetie. Not mentioning that I hit him with my car…

"Yeah me too. So um…when do you get your cast off again?" I asked cutely. He laughed as I bit my lip.

"Three days. Eager for something Chase?"

"Nope." I said popping the P. "Just wondering when you'll be able to walk around again."

Percy hmmed into the phone and I smiled. As we talked for the next hour I couldn't get rid of the smile. I really like talking to him…And I really like hearing his voice…and his laugh….

0~0~0~0~0

"Okay guys. Band meeting." I stated as we all spread out the McDonalds.

Matthew was kind enough to wait until I got off the phone before he let anyone touch anything. We all grabbed fries and whatever else we wanted. Natalie got the drinks for everyone and handed each person their favorite.

All eyes were on me. Owen and Matthew were eating but paying attention. A.J had just stuffed a mouth load of fries into her mouth but she turned to look at me, her cheeks lightly puffed out. Natalie rolled her eyes at all of them and looked at me calmly.

"So Percy's getting his boot off in three days." I ignored Matthew's and Owen's groans. "And as you know he plans to ask me out. We've gotten closer these past couple of weeks but I'm wondering what you guys think? Good idea? Bad idea?"

"Good! Good idea!" Natalie shouted instantly. I held up one finger on my right hand. Owen shook his head and gave me a look so I held up a finger on my left hand.

"Well it's tied right now. C'mon guys don't make me be the tiebreaker." I whined. I looked between A.J and Matthew as someone knocked on our door.

"Great and now we're gonna look like slobs in front of the maids." I rubbed my temples and answered the door, an apology already forming.

"I'm sorry about the-"My eyes widened when I saw who was smirking on the other side.

**(Was going to end it here but I just couldn't :D)**

"W-what are you doing here Percy?" He smiled and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. I took them carefully and smiled at their beautiful colors.

"Thank you…" I whispered. I smiled shyly at him, my bangs falling into my eyes. He reached over to brush them behind my ear.

"So um…" He pointed down to his boot. Or lack of.

"Hey! You got it off?" He nodded and did a little spin.

"Yep! Surprised?"

"Yes! I thought…You said..." He booped my nose making me smile.

"I lied for the element of surprise." He paused then smiled at me. My insides churned. Is it coming?

"But I think you know why I'm here."

I opened my mouth then quickly shut it. I nodded and glanced around a little nervously. Percy opened his mouth to say the words but I held up a finger then promptly slammed the door in his face.

"Guys!" I whispered harshly. Natalie took the flowers from me and set them in a cup filled with water. I need to go out and by a vase.

"I vote yes." A.J said sticking up her hand. I smiled at her then looked at Matthew pleadingly. He sighed and rubbed his face. He stared at me for a minute then looked at the flowers. He held up one finger.

"_One _date. Then I'll decide how I feel on the matter."

Owen threw his hands up in defeat while I hugged my brother. I squeaked realizing Percy was still on the other end of the door. I could feel my friends staring at me as I opened the door sheepishly.

"Sorry…I uh…." I paused to regain my cool. "Yes." I finished quietly. He grinned and did a discreet fist pump. Though I saw it.

"Okay great!" He said happily. Then he shook his head and shrugged. "Yeah okay cool." I smiled and soon he was too. He started to lean over towards my cheek. He hesitated but with a small nod from me he gently pressed his lips against the soft skin. When he pulled away he winked at me.

"Just text me a time that your free okay?" I nodded and with one last wave he was out of sight.

I slowly shut the door and smiled softly. I leaned against it, my hand sliding up to touch my cheek. I bit my lip to hide my growing smile. A.J smirked and shook her head before sitting down again.

"Welp guys get ready for the love songs."

* * *

**Well guess someone got bit by the love bug.**

**In the next chapter I'll write in mostly Percy's POV so you can see his thoughts on all of this. **

_**Songs used. 1) Hollywood by Michael Buble (Great song I highly recommend it)**_

_** 2) Celebrity by Brad Paisley. (Its country but I liked the words so)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own bros. **_

_**Be sure to tell me what you think! **_


	5. Just Another First Date

**Hey guys I know I'm sucky because I really haven't updated but I've been kind of busy. My brothers and I have had the house to ourselves for two days. My parents are in California picking up a car. (My oldest brother is like a month away from being 20 so we're supervised) We've been goofing off together and having family time. And with my two older brothers going off to college I wanted to enjoy that time. :) **

**Anyway** **Here's another chapter! It's their date and as promised most of it is in Percy's POV:**

_Warning: Some cursing. I'm pretty sure it's not until the very end though_

* * *

_Percy Jackson:_

I scanned through my closet trying to find something to wear for tonight. I want to look nice enough so she thinks I care but casual enough so she knows this isn't a huge deal for me. Dave was patiently waiting outside my bedroom door reading the newspaper.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" He asked quietly. Through the door his voice sounded muffled. I smiled to myself as I found the white shirt I wanted.

"Well I didn't want to do anything to crazy. And she doesn't strike me as the type of girl that enjoys fancy and big so…Movie and dinner?"

Dave didn't say anything so I shrugged to myself and got dressed. I buttoned up the white shirt and smoothed it out. I quickly slipped on my nicest jeans and opened the door. Marty was in the living room typing away on his phone and Dave was where I left him. He seemed stone faced.

"Alright Marty! Did you get the flower I asked for?"

He nodded not looking up from his phone and gestured to the table. Lying on the counter top was a beautiful and vibrate red rose. I smirked. Girls love that cheesy crap right?

"Cool. C'mon Dave we're supposed to pick up the girl in twenty minutes." I said distractedly while I slipped on my shoes.

"Her name is Annabeth." Dave grumbled out. I gave him a weird look.

"I…know?" I said carefully. Dave glared at me before stomping down the stairs. Marty sighed and walked over to look me over. I glanced at the door.

"What's his problem?"

Marty adjusted my shirt and shrugged.

"He doesn't like the plan."

I slipped on my other shoe as Marty sprayed me with some good cologne. Great I was ready.

"Why not? This will fix everything for me!"

Marty grabbed his phone again. It beeped a couple of times and he gave me a look before answering the phone. He placed his hand over the microphone.

"He doesn't care about you; he cares about the girl."

My eyebrows rose but Marty was already talking to whoever was on the line. Hopefully it's a movie role. I haven't seen my name anywhere and that's _not _okay.

As I walked down to the car I thought about Dave. The whole point of this plan was to give me a better image. He's been my driver since I first started out! How can he care about some…._band girl _over me? What makes her so special? I'm _Percy Jackson! _Everybody cares about me and yet he worries about some nobody's feelings? Ugh I can't wait for this to be over.

0~0~0~0~0

"I'll be right back Dave. Keep the car running."

Dave nodded but didn't say anything. I sighed and ran a hand over my face before walking towards the front entrance. I kept my head down and rushed to the elevator. Luckily no one was going to be riding up with me.

When the elevator got to the right floor I gripped the rose tightly. Thank the Gods for thorn less roses. I slowly walked down the hall and thought about the lines I would use on her. I made a mental note to use the Jackson smirk as often as possible. The ladies love it.

As I got closer to Annabeth's door I could hear music. She was singing softly so I couldn't really hear the words but then it stopped for a moment before continuing again. I reached up to knock on the door.

"See? It sounds a little better that way don't you think? Then Owen you and I will-"

My knocking interrupted her. I heard an excited shriek but I don't think it was Annabeth. There were quiet whispers and a groan before Annabeth opened the door smiling at me. She shot a quick glare behind her before looking back at me.

"Hey." She breathed out a little nervously. I smirked and nodded. Her eyes softened and I could see her swoon lightly. See? It's impossible to resist.

"Hey. You look pretty."

I didn't have to lie; She really did. She glanced down at her outfit a little self-consciously. Her toes wiggled in her dark blue converse. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt to match her shoes. The shirt went to the top of her thighs and almost looked like a dress. It ruffled slightly towards the bottom. I smiled softly when she looked back at me.

She looked pretty but didn't overdo it. Girls normally get a little too dressed up when we 'go out' Maybe it's because they know their picture will be taken or because they try too hard to impress me. But seeing Annabeth dressed casually and still looking pretty cute it's…refreshing.

But uh that doesn't change anything for the plan.

"Thanks. You ready to go?"

I nodded and she called out to her brother before shutting the door behind her. I handed her the rose as we walked back to the elevator. I pointed behind me.

"You didn't want me to meet your brother or anything? You know have him intimidate me?"

She laughed, her finger playing with one of the pedals from the rose and shook her head.

"No. Not tonight anyway. If you're lucky enough to earn a second date then _maybe." _

The elevator door opened and we were walking through the lobby. I smirked over at her.

"Of course there's going to be a second date. Girls are lucky if they even earn a _first _date."

Annabeth looked over at me a little confused. I mentally slapped myself. Right I have to play nice. Use your acting to your advantage Jackson.

"Well uh I mean…Let's see what happens huh?"

I shut my eyes tightly and resisted the urge to actually slap myself. When I opened my eyes again Annabeth was smiling at me comfortingly. When she caught my gaze she looked back down at her rose. Her cheeks were tinted pink and I grinned.

I helped her into the car and gave a subtle nod to Dave. He smiled at Annabeth as he started to drive.

"How are you Miss Chase? I hope the music business is treating you well."

I almost did a double take. He sounded so sincere and nice. He almost never sounds like that. His eyes twinkled as he stared at her through the mirror. Wow he really does have a soft spot for the blonde.

"Please call me Annabeth! And yeah it is. Our manager called yesterday and told us we're going to be shooting a new music video soon. And we have a couple interviews and shows lined up. I always get so excited when we have so much going on."

She turned to smile at me.

"But you probably know how it is. You seem to be busy constantly."

Dave shot a look my way and I shrugged. I shifted a little closer to her.

"Yeah sometimes. Marty's been pretty cool about giving me some space you know? So though I'm busy I still have time for movies and dates and…you know a girlfriend and stuff."

I felt an unfamiliar blush rush to my cheeks and I frowned. I don't blush when I'm with a girl. I never get embarrassed or shy when I'm on a date. The _girls _are the ones who do this crap.

"Oh…Well that's good to know." She commented off handedly. Her sly grin gave her away.

I gave her a charming smile as Dave pulled into the parking lot. I love this movie theater. I'm pretty good friends with the manager and there really isn't a lot of people who come here. Plus it's dark so I won't get recognized and I can fool around with my dates in the back. Though something tells me Annabeth would slap me if I tried anything like that.

"So um I never really asked. What's the plan for tonight?"

I smiled and took her hand to help her out of the car. I didn't let go when she was out. I intertwined our fingers and led her to the door.

"Well I figured you wouldn't want anything to you know Superstar-ish. So I settled for a simple date. There are a couple old movies playing so I wanted to bring you here. And afterwards if you're hungry we can go get something to eat."

Annabeth nodded but continued to look around the old building as I paid for us. She had reached into her wallet to grab her own money but of course I wouldn't let her. I wanted to pay. And Percy Jackson gets everything he wants.

As we walked towards the theater Annabeth rambled about the building's design. She sounded somewhat like an architect. After ten minutes of facts she stopped and turned to me embarrassed.

"Wow you really know your stuff." I commented lightly. She shrugged and slowly sat down in the plush seat. Only ten or so people were here but none of them noticed Annabeth and I in the back.

"Well when the band first started up I was planning to go to college for architecture. My Mom is an architect so I kind of wanted to follow in her footsteps."

I nodded intrigued. Which was a little weird but I didn't think much of it. She smiled slightly as she stared off into space.

"When we got signed I obviously couldn't go. But it was my dream at the time. So I studied and did online school. I graduated a year or two ago. So if the music thing stops working I have something to fall back on."

I nodded and smiled.

"That's smart." I commented lightly. She bit her lip when she stared up at me. I cocked my head to the side.

"But does that mean you don't enjoy singing? I mean if architecture is your dream…"

She smiled understandingly and shook her head.

"No no I love singing and performing and being a band with my friends. Our Melting Pot has given me everything I have. So yes this band is my dream. It's just a _new _dream…Since you know the other one wouldn't work out."

"You gave up your first dream to make your friend's dreams come true. You know that right?"

She shrugged and sat back in her seat. I set my drink in the cup holder and gently took ahold of her hand. Normally at this point my 'date' and I are making out but I find myself wanting to hear more about Annabeth's past. She's interesting. She had a dream to be like her Mom but gave it up so her friends could live their dream.

"Maybe." She shrugged again and squeezed my hand. "I'm happy with the choice I made. It brought me…here in life."

I smirked to myself as the lights dimmed. I didn't really care what movie was playing. I was content with where I was and who I was with.

0~0~0~0~0

"No way really?" I asked somewhat disbelievingly. Annabeth laughed and nodded again.

"Yes! Owen tripped going up the stairs to the stage and broke his nose. But the job paid so well we just performed as usual _then _took him to the hospital."

I shook my head and laughed. She smiled at me and I squeezed her hand as we walked. After the cool action movie, surprisingly Annabeth stayed awake and alert the whole time. She even paid attention! She's a pretty cool person to watch movies with.

Anyway. I told Dave that Annabeth and I would walk so he's parking in the dinner's parking lot. We're only five minutes away. Our hands were intertwined and Annabeth was childishly swinging them. It was a little cute so I didn't mind as much.

Once we got close enough to the restaurant I groaned. A lot of cars were in the parking lot and I could see over forty people through the window. Annabeth tugged on my hand and I turned to look at her. She pointed behind her.

"Hey if you don't want to be photographed or see a lot of fans we can go to that McDonalds. There shouldn't be a lot of people in there. Normally the drive through is used."

I did a double take as I thought about her offer. Girls _love _going to crowded places with me. I used to too but the bright lights and the hand cramps from signing get annoying after a little while. Annabeth wants to go somewhere where she won't really be recognized with me and I won't have to deal with fans.

She smiled at me again and I felt my stomach twist slightly. I touched it lightly before nodding.

"Yeah…If that's cool with you. I mean you don't mind not getting you picture taken right?"

Annabeth gave me a look like I was crazy and shook her head as she tugged me in the direction of the McDonalds.

"No I don't mind! I may not be a superstar like you are but I hate having thousands of paparazzi lights in my face."

A new respect blossomed in me for the girl and I smiled to myself.

When we got to the McDonalds I couldn't help but grin. Almost nobody was in the actual restaurant though it was getting business through the windows. The few people that were at tables stood up and rushed over to me as we walked in. Annabeth let go of my hand and backed up for them. I glared at her but she smiled cheekily.

"I guess _I _get to pay for our dinner. Catch ya in a few minutes Superstar!" She smirked and waved as a woman begged me to take a picture with her.

A good twenty minutes later I was finally able to sit down. People were happy with the pictures and signed napkins. Annabeth had ordered our food and was camped out in the back. I noticed, with a small glare that someone took the liberty of keeping her company. He looked around her age but it didn't matter. She's my plan and I need her to like me.

"Hey sorry that took so long." I said a little breathlessly as I sat down. I was glaring at the guy across from me. He barely noticed I sat down.

Annabeth smiled and waved off my apology before pushing food in front of me. I turned to playfully glare at her.

"I'm paying you back."

She rolled her eyes, a small smile forming.

"Percy it was less than twenty bucks. It's fine."

I hummed and looked back over at the guy. He was still sitting here. I resisted the urge to tell him to beat it. Annabeth gestured to him.

"Percy this is Mark. Mark this is Percy. He's apparently a big Our Melting Pot fan."

This Mark guy nodded and held up a small piece of paper with Annabeth's signature on it. He looked down at it lovingly before standing up.

"You bet! I'm really looking forward to your new album Annabeth. But uh I'll let you two enjoy your date."

I nodded and chewed on a fry as he left. Annabeth nudged me playfully.

"He's gone you can relax the shoulders."

I blushed lightly realizing I was tense. She must have seen my glare. She gave me a knowing smile that she did but didn't comment on it. I leaned over to quickly kiss her cheek and she instantly sat up; her kissed cheek heating up. I chewed on my food as if nothing happened while she nudged me again.

"Shut up." She grumbled. I chuckled and took another bite of my burger. Annabeth played with her fries before asking the deadly question.

"So…what made you ask me out? I mean you barely knew me and I hit you with my car…That really isn't attractive."

I mentally panicked and gave her a nervous smile. I took a deep breath and made my smirk appear. It did its job. Annabeth sighed lightly and I quickly thought up an excuse.

"Maybe not but Marty showed me your picture and I thought you were pretty. But honestly I was sold when I heard your voice." I turned to look at her and smiled. "It's beautiful." I told her honestly. Thank the Gods I didn't have to lie about that part.

She smiled slightly and we fell into a comfortable silence. After about five minutes we started talking about experiences. She told me about her favorite performances and I told her funny stories about being on set. Time flew by easily. We waved to the employees before leaving the restaurant.

Dave was running a little late so we waited in the parking lot. It was dark but the night sky was lit up with a thousand twinkling stars. As I stared up at them Annabeth played with her fingers. She seemed a little nervous.

"You should come to our big beach performance." She commented quietly. I turned to look over at her. "It's a week and a half away so I'd understand if you had plans already but uh…I'd really like for you to come. I can even have it arranged so you can watch from a lifeguard tower. No crazy fan attacks or anything."

She looked up at me hopefully and I chuckled breathlessly. I somehow felt lighter at her request. I couldn't help but smile. Soon the air around us changed. It became a little more serious. She looked away awkwardly and started to ramble.

"But you know if you have something else going on that's fine! I just thought I would offer because well of course I want you there but also because I didn't want you to think I _didn't _want you there! Of course I do but you know I didn't want you to think I was rude or anything! And it's just a concert we aren't very big yet but seriously I'd love it if-"

I should have waited until we were in a more romantic setting but eh. Who knows even romance can be found in a dark McDonalds parking lot.

Annabeth sighed cutely and I added a little more pressure. Her arms hesitantly wrapped around my neck and my arms slid down to her waist. I made sure to keep my hands from roaming. I pressed her tighter against me. Her lips were soft and warm against mine and I found myself becoming a little lost in the feeling of kissing her. Just as I started to make the move to deepen the kiss a horn went off.

Annabeth pulled away with a deep blush and practically dove into the car. I glared at Dave but he wasn't paying attention. I climbed into the car grumpily. I was still pretty pissed on the way back to Annabeth's but with her hand in mine and her head on my shoulder tiredly I felt just a _tiny _bit better.

0~0~0~0~0

"So um…"

I always hated dates like this in high school. You drop the girl off at home and it's always so awkward. You don't know if her family is watching through the windows and you don't know if the girl even wants you to kiss her. Back then I was insecure so I just kissed their cheek and bolted to the car…I didn't get a lot of second dates.

Luckily Annabeth took pity on me because she leaned over to kiss me quickly. She was blushing when she pulled away and couldn't really look at me. She's just as shy as I was. Though she seems a little more gutsy.

"Just call me when you can?" She asked lightly, her key already in the door. I nodded dazedly and she smiled. She gave me a cute little wave before quietly going into the room.

I had just started to walk away when I heard the same high pitched squeal. Annabeth informed me that Natalie is guilty of the bleeding eardrums. She's a romantic at heart. She could be useful later. She'll know what can get me in good with Annabeth.

Marty was calling me as I got back into the hummer. Dave had placed a barricade up so I couldn't see him. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior before answering the phone.

"_So kid how'd it go?" _

"Well she likes me. I got her to blush and stutter and all that. So we're doing pretty well."

"_Great! So a couple more dates then you can ask her out officially. Before then let's see if we can get you two photographed together. I'll call some people and have it 'leaked' that you two are getting comfortable. Sound good?" _

I hesitated but nodded slowly. That sounds like a good way to start this plan.

"Um okay. So listen Marty. I was actually thinking about asking her out next week."

Marty paused on the other end but soon began talking excitedly.

"_Aw you actually fell for her kid! Well that's great! Just enjoy the love and we can forget-"_

"No I don't actually like her!" I corrected quickly. Dave jerked the car making me glare at the barrier.

"No just…I kissed her and she kissed me and she invited me to her performance next week." I rambled mindlessly. I took a breath before adding in. "I just think it'd work best if it happened next week."

"_Okay kid we'll try it your way. I want at least one photograph though before then." _

"Sure."

"_Great!" _I heard a beep. _"Well I gotta go kid. I'm arranging a few roles for you! Trust me this will help out everybody. Who knows her little band may even get more attention because of this! Everyone wins."_

_Except when she's broken hearted._ A small voice reminded me. A small stab of guilt hit me but I brushed it off. I don't have time for that.

"Right." I said distractedly. Marty and I said our goodbyes and I leaned against the window tiredly.

When Dave and I were back in my apartment he glared at me.

"I hope you know what you're doing. That sweet girl is going to be devastated when this is over. If you can actually live with that-"

I cut him off angrily. I'm not in the mood to be scolded. I turned to him to stare him dead in the eye.

"I can. Her feelings don't matter as much as my career. This was for _me _and my life Dave. She's lucky enough to play even a small part in it."

Dave looked at me like I was disgusting. I didn't have enough energy to care. I simply gave him a look before retreating to my bedroom.

_Annabeth Chase:_

I sighed and leaned against the door. Biting my lip to hide my wide smile I walked into the living room. All four of my friends were sitting in the living room apparently waiting up for me. Natalie saw me first and let out a high squeal. I winced and covered my ears but let her tug me to the couch.

They all surrounded me demanding information. Though someone had different reasons for asking.

"We went and saw a movie then had a cute dinner at McDonalds then came back here." Natalie sighed dreamily and A.J smirked.

"Did ya kiss him?" I blushed and shook my head.

"Maybe, Maybe not." I was still blushing so Natalie and A.J could tell I did. Whatever it's not a huge deal. Matthew only seemed slightly upset. A quick kiss from Natalie fixed that. Owen wasn't saying anything. He looked stone faced. When he caught my gaze he smiled tightly.

"Glad you had fun Annabeth." He said curtly before declaring he was tired. He waved goodbye before I could say anything and left the apartment. I could hear the door next door shut and I sighed. Matthew kissed my head.

"He'll get over it. Just…We'll talk later." I nodded and watched as he left. As soon as both boys were gone Natalie tugged on my arm.

"Okay so how was the kiss?"

0~0~0~0~0

I sighed as I finally got some time to myself. I just spent the last thirty minutes explaining my date play by play to Natalie and A.J. I slowly slid off my pants and rummaged around for my PJ bottoms. When I stepped out of my pants I felt something in the pocket. I frowned in confusion and bent down to pick it up.

_That clever SOB. _

I chuckled as I stared down at the twenty dollar bill. Percy must have slipped it in my pocket when we were kissing. I didn't notice A.J opening the door. She snorted in amusement when I looked up at her.

"I walk in here to find you pantless and smiling at a twenty. I approve of this Percy Jackson if he makes you do shit like this."

* * *

**Oh A.J!**

**Okay so as you could read Annabeth was definitely a little starstruck. (He's Percy Jackson! Why shouldn't she be?) And Percy was starting to warm up to Annabeth. He had to constantly remind himself that this wasn't supposed to be real.**

**But sooner or later he's going to realize Annabeth is a person and not something he can use and throw away. She's loveable and interesting and there's no way you can't love her. **

**Sorry**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon! **


	6. Just Another Beach Gig

**Hey guys I know it's been a while and I don't have a decent excuse. I just didn't feel like writing for a while and with school starting...Well now that's over and I'm back! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own!**_

_**Song: Micheal Buble's Havent Met you Yet!**_

_**Fun fact today is MB Birthday! Yay!**_

* * *

_Annabeth Chase:_

I hummed along to the radio as Matthew drove us to the beach. Today was our big performance and I couldn't hold in my excitement. This is going to be not only a big gig but hopefully a lot of fans are excited to hear us again. As the ending notes to '_American Dream.' _ended I grabbed the _STARS _magazine again. The front cover picture caught my eye when A.J and I were at the store this morning.

**Actor Percy Jackson and Our Melting Pot's Annabeth Chase Hollywood's newest romance? **

I smiled to myself when looking down at the picture. It was taken about five days ago. Percy and I were walking out of a Walmart together. We weren't holding hands but our bodies were close. He was smiling down at me dressed in simple jeans and a white and green shirt. The sleeves were green. I had my blonde curls up in a messy bun, my mustard stain Batman shirt and my favorite shorts on. I was drinking a smoothie; my eyes were crossed eyes since I was jokingly looking at the straw.

Basically Percy looks adorable and I look like a dweeb.

Natalie turned around from the front seat and chucked another magazine at me; giving me a small wink. This magazine was smaller but it was for musicians. We had been in a couple articles. On the front page I saw another picture of Percy and I but it was small and in the corner. I checked the few couple of pages before I found the article I wanted.

**Did Percy Jackson baddest bad boy fall for Our Melting Pot's sweetheart? **

This time the picture was of Percy holding my hand trying to pull me through a large crowd of paparazzi. That was a somewhat scary experience. I don't know how he deals with that all the time.

**Popular actor Percy Jackson (26) has been seen more and more with musician Annabeth Chase (23) Jackson and Chase have been seen on multiple occasions together. More than once they've held hands or just generally been close. We haven't seen a kiss and they haven't confirmed anything with us but let's hope for the best! It's the oldest story in the books folks. Bad boy falls for the good girl.**

**Jackson is known for being a womanizer but can Annabeth change him? Or will they be doomed to just be another Hollywood romance?**

Just as I finished the end of the article Matthew parked the car. I could hear some screams of excitement in the distance but I was too focused on the article. Just another Hollywood romance? That'd make a neat song…

"Annabeth C'mon!" Owen called out to me a bit impatiently. I sighed and climbed out of the van. He gestured for me to follow him so I grabbed my guitar and chased him down.

When the stage came into sight my stomach bubbled with enthusiasm. Natalie did a little happy dance as we approached. There was a large curtain hiding us from the open area where the crowd would be. It was closed at the moment so we were able to set up our instruments peacefully.

When noon rolled around we were all set up. We had thirty minutes before we went on so we were mentally preparing ourselves. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I smiled. I bet I know who that is!

"Hello?"

"_Hey Annabeth it's me."_

"Hey Percy. What's up?"

There was a pause before he spoke in a teasing tone.

"_Well I'm at the beach staring at a giant curtain and honestly it's a little frustrating since I know there's a beautiful girl hidden on the other side." _

I wordlessly bit my lip and rushed over to the front of the stage; brushing past Owen and Matt as I did so. I could feel their eyes on me as I pulled the curtain back. I smiled brightly when I saw Percy, phone still pressed against his ear, smiling at me from the other side.

I chuckled and hung up the phone as I walked to the end of the stage. He offered me a hand to help me down but I shook my head and jumped. My bare feet dug into the warm sand making a pleasant tingle rush through me.

"You know there are going to be hundreds of people rushing over here soon right?" I asked a little teasingly. The last thing we needed was a broken Percy Jackson.

Percy smirked. "What can I say? I live on the _dangerous _side." I rolled my eyes and playfully nudged him. I pointed to the lifeguard tower a little ways back.

"You're gonna be in there. You'll be able to see us fairly well- I checked- then after I can sneak over there after and see you."

Percy nodded and before I could protest tugged me towards him. His lips were always a little cold against mine; chills always went down my spine. When we pulled away I could feel glaring eyes. Matthew and Owen looked about ready to pounce. I rolled my eyes and pushed Percy towards the tower.

"_Go._ I'll see you later."

Percy nodded again and winked before he turned and made his way to his 'watching post' I smiled to myself and did a little skip back to the stage. I accepted A.J's hand and she pulled me up. We quickly hid behind the safety of the curtain when we heard the fans starting to file in. We waited another ten or fifteen minutes for the manager to announce us.

I was adjusting my microphone when Owen came up to me. He patted my shoulder.

"We're ending with _Haven't Met You Yet." _He told me quietly. I gave him a look.

"Why? I thought we were going to save that for the beginning of February."

He shrugged and pointed to the microphone.

"Well I guess the plan changed. Besides we're in the middle of January. We can still make it work. You ready?"

I nodded and jumped a little to get myself pumped. I felt unfamiliar nervous jitters in my stomach. Maybe because I knew Percy was going to be watching. I could hear our name being called so I quickly put on a smile. I cast a look to A.J and Natalie who both looked ready. They started the opening notes as the curtain started to open.

0~0~0~0~0

"Alright guys we're going to finish this off with a new one! This is Haven't Met You Yet!" I called out excitedly. The screaming crowd was almost deafening but I loved it.

The upbeat music started to play and I flashed a smile to the crowd.

"_I'm not surprised_

_Not everything lasts._

_I've broken my heart so_

_Many times I've stopped _

_Keeping track."_

I shrugged and started to pace the stage.

"_I talk myself in_

_I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up_

_Then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard _

_Not to lose it_

_I came up with _

_a million excuses_

_I thought I thought_

_Of every possibility."_

I smiled again; this one a little brighter as the chorus came up. People were already clapping and dancing in the sand. I could see cell phones and cameras in the air.

"_And I know someday _

_That'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work _

_So we can work to_

_Work it out_

_And I promise you kid_

_That I give so much more_

_Then I get…_

_I just haven't met you yet!"_

A new roar of cheers was heard and I couldn't help but giggle into the microphone. I looked over at the lifeguard tower and smiled when I saw Percy watching me; his arms leaning against the railing.

"Mmmm mmmhmm

_I might have to wait_

_I'll never give up_

_I guess its half timing_

_And the other half's luck_

_Wherever you are_

_Whenever it's right _

_You'll step out of nowhere _

_And into my life."_

I could see Percy smile brightly. I chuckled and shook my head. Who knows if he and I would have met if he hadn't stepped out into that alley…We probably wouldn't have.

"_And I know that we_

_could be so amazing_

_And baby your love is _

_gonna change me_

_And now I can see every_

_Possibility, Mmmm_

_And I know someday _

_That'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work _

_So we can work to_

_Work it out_

_And I promise you kid_

_That I give so much more_

_Then I get…_

_I just haven't met you yet!_

_They say all's fair_

_In love and war_

_But I won't need to fight it_

_We'll get it right_

_And we'll be united!" _

The crowd cheered as the prerecorded trumpets started to pound their sound through the speakers. Everyone was dancing and I could feel the rush of performing seeping through me. I started to dance around until the music slowed down then I walked to the very front of the stage.

"_I know we could be so amazing_

_And being in your life_

_Is gonna change me_

_And now I can see_

_Every single possibility."_

I looked across the crowd at all the handsome male faces but my eyes always locked with one. His sea green sparkling as they locked onto my grey.

"_Mmm_

_And someday I know_

_It'll all turn out_

_And I'll work to _

_Work it out_

_I promise you kid_

_I'll give more then _

_I get, then I get!_

_Oh you know it'll all_

_Turn out!_

_And you'll make me work _

_So we can work to_

_Work it out_

_And I promise you kid_

_That I give so much more_

_Then I get…Yeah_

_I just haven't met you yet!"_

Matthew slowly started to finish the song with the slower beat as I laughed into the microphone again. I read on that our few fans like when I do that.

"_I just haven't met you yet_

_I promise you kid_

_To give so much_

_More than I get. _

_I said,_

_**(Love, love, love, love)**_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_**(Love, love, love, love)**_

_So do it babe…_

_I just haven't…met you yet." _

I waved to the crowd as I finished the last note. Soon fans were jumping up and down, cheering and clapping. I could see flashes of cameras so I was sure to keep my smile on. I was so excited and happy I couldn't help but do a little happy dance. I basically bounced in place with a bright and wide smile on.

The curtain closed and we quickly helped put everything back in our van. We were going to sign autographs and take pictures for a little while before leaving. We have a YouTube interview in a few hours. It's cool to know YouTube isn't just for cat videos but for talk shows.

Owen and I hung back as the others walked to the table we would be meeting people. My phone vibrated and I glanced up at the lifeguard tower. Percy waves making me smile.

"This is really unfair." Owen commented a little grumpily. I looked over at him confused and he gestured to Percy.

"He just comes out of nowhere and takes you." I sighed and opened my mouth but Owen shook his head.

"I know I don't have a right to be mad. You weren't mine to steal but still…It just blows."

Without another word he rushed over to meet up with the others. I sighed again and ran a hand over my face. Why oh why must he make me feel guilty for something I didn't do?

0~0~0~0~0

I slowly walked to the tower. Percy was kind enough to wait for me though I insisted he didn't. He was waiting for over two hours. The other members of OMP were already on their way to the studio for our interview. Percy was going to drive me there.

When he finally came into sight I smiled. He was dressed casually in light jeans, a white T shirt with a blue jacket unzipped. He smiled back at me and met me halfway. I gave him a quick hug before taking his hand and walking over to the edge of the tower. I was leaning forward; my hands on the railing when Percy wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I was a little shocked at first. I hadn't had anyone do this to me since Luke. But eventually I relaxed in his embrace. For the first time today I realized how tired I actually was. But I forced myself to stay awake. Percy and I were silent just watching the waves glide against the sand. The sun was setting creating the perfect setting.

"What time do I need to drop you off?" Percy murmured quietly. I checked my phone and sighed.

"In an hour."

I could feel Percy nod as his arms tightened around me. I sighed peacefully and tilted my head so I could look at him. He smiled down at me as I stuck my tongue out.

"I saw a couple magazines today; our pictures were splashed against them." I commented lightly. Percy and I have been 'hanging out' almost all week. Some kissing has been done but I don't know if we're anything yet. I don't know what he wants out of this; out of me.

"Hmm." Percy's distant response made me frown. Okay not what I was expecting…

"So um…What should we do about that?" I asked quietly. Percy looked down at me and smiled again.

"What would _you _want to do with that?" He asked teasingly. I bit my lip and turned out of his arms. I lightly punched his shoulder.

"Seriously!" I chuckled out. "We need to talk about this. I know I'll be asked about it today and I don't…want to give the wrong answer." I finished out quietly. Percy was quiet for a minute.

"Remember when we met?" I nodded as he turned to face me. He was grinning mysteriously.

"Remember how I came into your life so suddenly? Changing it?" I grinned to myself when I noticed he was referring to our song. "Stuff like that doesn't happen often. It must have been luck or good timing or something…"

I moved closer to him; my hands brushing his. He smiled again as his hands found mine.

"Yeah?" Percy kissed my nose. When he pulled away I could see a little bit of guilt in his eyes. I wonder why? But happiness seemed to shine through.

"We could be something amazing Annabeth." He whispered quietly. I squeezed his hands impatiently.

"Just ask me already." I demanded lightly making him chuckle.

"Okay okay! Sorry. Annabeth would you-"

"Yes!" I cut him off excitedly. My eyes widened and I gave him a sheepish smile.

"-be my girlfriend?" Percy finished off with a teasing grin. I let go of one of his hands to punch him.

"Shut up. And sure I _suppose _that would be okay."

Percy smiled and shook his head before leaning down to kiss me.

0~0~0~0~0

_Percy Jackson:_

Later on the night Marty and I were on my sofa, my laptop on the table in front of us. Dave had already gone home for the night so we were safe. Marty pulled up the YouTube interview Annabeth and her band did earlier and we waited patiently for it to load.

After the show's short intro you could see Annabeth and the other four in chairs all next to each other. She looked pretty. Her curly blonde hair was split in half and cascading down her shoulders and torso. She was wearing a pretty light grey lace shirt, simple white jeans and sliver converse. I mentally smiled.

"_Hello YouTubers! As some of you already know my name is Stacy Cross and this is Music Maniacs the only YouTube blog that gives you everything you need to know about today's music! Today we have __**very special **__guests! I can barely keep in my fan girlish squeals! Our Melting Pot!"_

I could hear Marty chuckle next to me. I was amused too; that interviewer was obviously a fan. The camera shifted so we could now see the whole band, they were also smiling. Annabeth was the first to turn to the camera. She waved cutely as the others smiled.

"_In order please!" Stacy asked excitedly. Annabeth bit her lip but waved again. _

"_Hey Annabeth Chase." _

"_Owen James." _

"_Matthew Chase."_

"_Natalie Harper!"_

"_A.J Harris." _

I leaned back against the soft sofa. Something tells me I might be here a while. I took a glance at Annabeth's female bandmates. If A.J lost the nose and eyebrow piercing she would be a solid seven. I haven't hooked up with too many redheads but Natalie seemed like she would be fun. She was a good 8.5. Annabeth had to beat both though. Her voice is stronger and seems to simply flow to your heart. She's talented and cute. Plus blondes are _always _fun. 9.7

"_So guys!" Stacy started excitedly. "We have a couple of questions for you; some submitted by fans and some I'm just curious about!" _

_Annabeth smiled sweetly and nodded. "Okay Stace; fire away!" _

_The host looked ready to burst. Owen leaned over and whispered something to Annabeth making her give him a playful glare and smack him._

I sat up a little straighter and studied Owen. I don't roll that way (obviously) But he wasn't a bad looking guy. Annabeth told me they've been friends for a long time; the two of them were the ones who officially started Our Melting Pot.

"Will he be a threat?" Marty asked. I shrugged and leaned forward.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. Maybe I need to be paying more attention. If this plan is going to work I can't have anybody standing in my way.

_Stacy nodded and quickly looked down at her cards. She shuffled through them and pointed to Owen and Annabeth. _

"_Just because of that cute flirting I'm going to skip to the most important question! Matthew and Natalie obviously you don't have to answer." _

_Annabeth shifted in her seat; a little uncomfortable. A.J leaned forward while Owen leaned back. _

"_Romance for Our Melting Pot! A.J we recently heard in an interview that you did that you and your long term boyfriend Jesse split." _

_A.J chuckled a little bitterly and nodded. "Yep the ass was cheating on me." _

"_We also saw a few days later that his leg…was broken?" _

_A.J sat up a little straighter. "I had nothing to do with that!" She added in quickly. Owen leaned forward and held up his hand. _

"_Uh I don't currently have a girlfriend." He supplied. Stacy grinned. _

"_Good then all us hope filled fangirls have a shot!" _

_Owen shrugged with a kind smile. "Sure! I've always wondered what it'd be like to date a fan."_

_Stacy smiled again then turned to Annabeth who was looking at anything but the host. _

"_Annabeth?" Stacy drew out. My blonde beauty looked over and shrugged. _

"_We've seen the pictures Annabeth. We all know you've been spending time with Percy Jackson! Anything going on there?" _

"You cleared this with her right?" Marty asked as his phone started to go off. I sighed but nodded.

"Yes we _talked _about it. I told her to tell them."

_Annabeth smiled but bit her lip to hide it. Before she could answer a blown up picture appeared behind them. Stacy gestured to it. _

"_And here we see a picture of the two of you after your beach performance. C'mon Annabeth you can't say there isn't anything there!" _

_Annabeth sighed with a small frown. _

"She isn't used to being photographed is she?" I rolled my eyes at the balding man next to me. I did frown though glancing back at Annabeth. She seemed upset.

"No; She just isn't used to it when she doesn't know it's happening."

"She'll learn kid. She'll learn."

"_Yeah okay I guess you got us. Percy and I met under a…interesting circumstance and just started talking. Nothing became official until today." _

_Stacy squealed and jumped a little in her seat. _

"_So does that mean a month from now it'll be your one month anniversary?" _

"_Uh…"_

"_Cause that's how it normally works!" _

_Annabeth smiled uncomfortably. Before stirring the conversation to the band again. Once new songs were mentioned the host forgot all about Annabeth's love life. _

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. This interview was thirty minutes long! Weird. Towards the last ten minutes I was mentioned again. Marty took his eyes off his phone to look at another screen.

"_One final question for Annabeth." Stacy announced. Annabeth looked over at her expectantly. _

"_This is from a fan with the username OurMeltingPotLove4433 and she asks: Annabeth aren't you worried about Percy using you like he's done with a lot of other girls in the past?" _

Marty and I both tensed and shared a nervous look. Oh shit I haven't really talked about that with her. Annabeth's eyes widened at the question as did the rest of her bandmates. She cleared her throat to hide her surprise.

"_Um." She paused before shrugging her shoulders. "What Percy's done with other women in the past is his business. Eventually I'll ask about it but we just got together today. I'm not a butt buddy I'm a girlfriend. So hopefully there's a difference." _

_Everyone's eyes softened as Annabeth smiled shyly; her fingers wiggling in her lap. She looked at the camera._

"_So um I hope that answered your question." _

Marty paused the video; Annabeth's frozen smiling face still on the screen. I was smiling myself as I turned to Marty.

"It did. I like this one Perce."

I smiled again and looked back at Annabeth's face. Beautiful, sweet, talented and a little on the dorky side.

"Yeah… Me too."

* * *

**Don't get your hopes up just yet! Percy isn't randomly in love with Annabeth he just has a greater respect for her...He may or may not see why this whole plan is wrong soon!**

**Stay tuned! **


	7. Just Another Mall Trip

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I'm back and excited! Hopefully you are too! So let's just get right down to business huh? **

_**This chapter was typed up and ready to go on: September 26th (I was to tired to update it last night; didn't help that I was sick this morning. I hate sore throats...)**_

_** Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **_

* * *

_Annabeth Chase: _

_February 1__st__, 10:23 Beach _

I gestured to A.J and she nodded signaling she was ready. Natalie and Matthew were behind her. Nat had a tambourine and Matthew was had a small drum set. Only two drums were in front of him. I took a breath and smiled out at the crowd. I was sitting down on the front of the small stage; my guitar on my lap. Owen was next to me. The air was warm despite it being late. The sun was almost completely down so the beach was lit with these cool tiki things.

"Hey guys." I said to the small group of thirty. "This song is going to get us into the lovey dovey mood. February just started and I plan on shooting love songs at our fans. Hope you enjoy."

I shot a smile at Owen and he nudged me as we started. Cameras were already flashing and recording.

_Annabeth, _**Owen, **_**Both, **_Others

I started to strum lightly, the crowd already swaying.

"**Oh oh yeah yeah, oohhh yeah.**

_I don't wear designer clothes_

_I don't go to the finest schools_

_But I know _

_**I ain't no fool baby**_

_I may not- be a star_

_I'm not driving the sickest car_

_But I know_

_**I can make ya happy baby**_

_**I don't know what you're used to**_

_**Never been with a guy like you-ou**_

_**But I can give you a love that's true to**_

_**Your heart not material things**_

Owen was tapping his leg and swaying himself. The audience were clapping; the ones that didn't have cameras or phones in their hand. Natalie was behind us clapping her hands with the tambourine.

"_**I'll give you my song**_

(Na na na na na)

_**These words, to you**_

(Na na na na na)

_**Sing you what I feel**_

_**My soul is true**_

(Na na na na na)

_**I don't have the world**_

_**Can't give it you boy**_

_**But all that I can doooo**_

**(All that I can do!)**

_**Is give this song to you.**_

_**Na na na na na**_

_(Ohh oh oh, yeah yeah yeah…)_

_Yeah I know you are blessed_

_But there's something you're missing yet_

_**Your own melody!**_

**Oh ba-a-by **

_**As I strum my guitar**_

_**You should know what you are to me**_

_My everything._

The small crowd let out a cheer, making Owen and I laugh before continuing. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. That's all I could ask for.

_**I don't know what you're used to**_

_**Never been with a guy like you-ou**_

_**But I can give you a love that's true to**_

_**Your heart not material **__things!_

_**I'll give you my song**_

(Na na na na na)

_**These words, to you**_

(Na na na na na)

_**Sing you what I feel**_

_**My soul is true**_

_(My soul is true!)_

(Na na na na na)

_**I don't have the world**_

_**Can't give it you boy**_

_**But all that I can doooo**_

**(All that I can do!)**

_**Is give this song to you.**_

A.J really stepped in with this next part, playing the rougher guitar solo. I clapped my hands to get the crowd motivated.

_(Give this song to you…)_

_(Every word, every verse.._

_I'll be there Babe)_

_**Ohhh ohh woah eh-oo **_

_Give this song to you_

_I'll give my song_

_These words to you_

_Baby baby_

_Singing what I feel_

_My soul is true!_

_**I'll give you my song**_

_**These words, to you**_

_**Sing you what I feel**_

_**My soul is true**_

_**I don't have the world**_

_**Can't give it to you boy**_

_**But all that I can dooo**_

_(All that I can do)_

_**I'll give you my song**_

_**These words, to you**_

_**Sing you what I feel**_

_**My soul is true**_

_**I don't have the world**_

_**Can't give it to you boy**_

_**But all that I can do**_

_(All that I can doo)_

_**Is give this song to you**_

_(Yoouuu….yeah-eh-eye)_

The crowd cheered, people were cheering, clapping and jumping in place. I laughed out of pure excitement. I leaned over to give Owen a one armed hug. He hugged back and we all smiled for the cameras. The cameras we saw anyway.

0~0~0~0~0

I sighed as Percy shut his laptop. I lifted my head off his chest slightly to try to judge his reaction. He smiled down at me before kissing my nose playfully. I shrieked and nudged him away from me. He rolled over to be on top of me.

"What are ya gonna do now? Huh? What are you gonna do?" He asked before attacking me with his butterfly kisses. Everytime he kissed me he mumbled "Huh?" He kissed my nose, eyelids, cheeks, forehead and the corner of my mouth. I was laughing the entire time.

He eventually rolled over so we both sat up. I pitched his side making him yelp. I positioned myself so I was on my knees looking at him. I was still in my day clothes though it was one in the morning. I was only supposed to come over here for an hour after the beach performance. I'm three hours late. Oops?

"It was good Annabeth. You have a real talent when it comes to music." I blushed and he smirked. "You seem to have fun singing." He commented once my blush faded slightly.

I happily nodded and moved a little closer to him.

"Oh yes I do! I just love the rush I get when I know those people are cheering and excited because of something _I _did! It's the best feeling in the world seeing their smiles and knowing they liked the songs."

I blushed again when I realized I was rambling again. Percy, sensing the problem, shook his head. He leaned over to kiss me again, this one lasting longer than the others we shared tonight. When I started to sense things were getting a little heated I pulled away. I smiled at Percy somewhat shyly and pointed to the door.

"I um…I should be getting home. Matthew was expecting me hours ago."

Percy checked the clock. His eyes widening. He quickly shook his head and pulled me closer to him; almost childishly. He forced my head into his chest. I mumbled into his shirt.

"Uh? Percy?" I chuckled as he released his grip just enough for me to pull away to breath. I raised an eyebrow at his behavior but he smiled and shrugged.

"Just stay here for the night." He said sweetly. I gulped, suddenly nervous. I tried to as discretely as possible pull away completely from his grip.

"Um I-I don't think that's a g-good idea." I stuttered out; my face already red. Percy stood up and walked over to me, confusion written on his face. I quickly ran my eyes over his frame. He was wearing sweats and a T-shirt. He shouldn't look that attractive.

"Why not?" He questioned 'innocently' I blushed harder and took a few steps back.

"Percy I know you're used to sleeping with women a lot but I um… I-I'm not as experienced and I feel like it's a little s-soon. I mean two weeks isn't really a long time to get to know a person let alone sleep with them! I mean most couples sometimes wait years to sleep with one another!"

I glanced up when I noticed I was rambling. Percy was watching me, clearly amused with my embarrassment. I realized then that he probably wasn't talking about doing the 'do' I blushed harder and started to play with my fingers.

"It's not funny." I mumbled as he tried- and failed I might add- to hide his laughter. I tried to look angry but with Percy's laughter filling the room I couldn't help but smile.

"Just c'mere." He said through his chuckles. I rolled my eyes but walked into his warm embrace. He placed his chin on the top of my head and was silent for a minute.

_Percy Jackson:_

As I held her I let my mind wander. I've been 'involved' with Annabeth for two weeks. And I've found there's a lot more to her then meets the eye. I mean ever since that interview she did about me I've just had a greater respect for her. She respected me enough to not ask about the women of the past but I feel like I owe that to her.

She may be a plan but she's also a person.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered pulling away slightly so she could see my face. I couldn't help but smile down at her. Her lips curved upwards and her eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light. I sighed and leaned down to kiss her; a kiss I would remember for a long time.

Her warm lips moved sweetly against mine, making me sigh. I pulled away slowly, still lingering. She shot me another smile before grabbing my hand and tugging me towards my room.

"C'mon movie star, you need _your_ beauty sleep!" She giggled slightly before dashing into my room. I gasped, mock hurt on my face.

"I have _plenty _of beauty to go around Miss Chase!" I cried as I followed her.

0~0~0~0~0

I was quick to shut off Annabeth's alarm. I knew another one would be going off in ten minutes. Instead of a loud and irritating ringing in her ear I'll just gently wake her. She'll appreciate that right?

I really felt the need to stretch but I couldn't without waking up Annabeth. We stayed up so late last night, just talking, I wanted her to get as much sleep as she could before she had to go. So I settled for absentmindedly stroking her hair.

Hmm it's softer than I thought it was.

After Annabeth and I had crawled into my bed last night I told her about some of my past 'relationships' she understood what they were. It wasn't hard to see what those girls were. She just smiled at me softly and went to sleep as if nothing bad had happened. I still didn't understand why she wasn't upset.

"_Your past is your own business Percy. You don't need to explain anything to me. You're with me now and that's all I care about."_

She has to be the coolest girl I've ever met. I smiled as Annabeth shifted a little closer to me in her sleep. My heart started to beat a little faster but I didn't notice over the lemon smell in the room.

0~0~0~0~0

I held Annabeth's hand tightly as we walked through the store. Teenaged girls were all staring, some were giggling and I could see the cashier trying hard to hide her phone's camera flash.

Annabeth seemed obvious to the stares as she looked around happily. She and I agreed to meet up again after she left this morning. The original plan was for us to get smoothies but Natalie had reminded Annabeth that she needed a new dress for a big show they would be doing soon.

Of course being the nice guy I am I offered to take her shopping…I guess the offer was so nice the rest of the band decided to tag along. I know A.J wanted to come to the mall to look at guitars, Natalie wanted to come to look at dresses, Matthew came to be with his girlfriend and Owen came to make sure I wasn't being 'to touchy' with Annabeth.

Annabeth and I managed to sneak away from the others a few minutes ago. We were now in Forever 21 just gazing. She was humming under her breath and I found myself staring down at her happily.

I'm not in love with her; I'm not even sure I _like _her but I know something is different. I mean _she _seems different. I'm not sure how but she seemed to get even more beautiful than the first day I saw her. Sure she was hot when I first met her but now she's…_beautiful. _

And I like kissing her; which is always a plus. Marty told me yesterday we look good together, she's a good piece of 'arm candy' apparently.

I shook off my thoughts when Annabeth let go of my hand. Two teenaged girls were now in front of us. _Huh when did they show up?..._

Annabeth smiled at them sweetly and signed her autograph on one's phone and took a picture with the both of them. I took a couple steps back and let my eyes wander over her body as she posed for the camera.

She looked good; dressed nicely but not over doing it. Her curls were pulled up in a half up half down look; she pulled some of her hair over her shoulder so it was resting comfortably on her chest. She was wearing a pretty multicolored stripped dress, the bottom of the dress reaching her knees. A simple jean jacket over the dress; it was open to reveal the 'A' necklace I was informed her brother had gotten her. On her feet were strappy sandals, her toes had been painted a light blue.

Basically she looked good. _Beautiful _as I previously said.

But then again I didn't look half bad either. I had on simple jeans on. A skin tight white T-shirt and a black vest on. It wasn't a suit vest; just casual. Annabeth had smiled at me when she saw my black converse.

I was pulled out of the daze when Annabeth grabbed my hand again. She squeezed it gently and gestured to the exit.

"Don't you want to find a dress?" I asked confused as I let her tug me to the exit. She shrugged.

"I have a month. I have time! Besides we're being summoned to the bench near the pretzel stand!"

I chuckled and jogged to catch up with the blonde. My arm was starting to hurt. Her amused laughter filled my ears as we rushed through the mall.

Of course Annabeth and I were the first to arrive at the 'meeting bench' We practically ran there. She had given be some killer puppy dog eyes and in a less than a minute I found myself standing in the pretzel line for her.

I was only gone for five minutes, tops but once I got back to the bench I couldn't help but freeze. Then smile.

_Annabeth Chase:_

Natalie showed up only seconds after Percy left. She raised an eyebrow but nodded in understanding when I pointed to the pretzel stand. She sat next to me and sighed.

"No dress?"

She shook her head and adjusted in the seat to rest her head on my shoulder. I patted her head; amused as she waved her arms around.

"And your brother left me not even five minutes in! Note to self: Never go dress shopping when a GameStop is right next door."

I nodded and made an 'O' with my mouth. I glanced around.

"So I'm guessing that's where Owen is too?"

Natalie nodded and lifted her head. We were both silent until a familiar beat came over the mall radio. It was just loud enough for me to start singing along. I turned towards Natalie, making her smile and nod. I was soon standing and taking Nat's hand to help her up.

_Annabeth, _**Natalie, **_**Both**_

"_Because you know I'm_

_All about that bass_

'_bout that bass, no treble_

_I'm all about that bass_

'_bout that bass, no treble_

_I'm all about that bass_

'_bout that bass-bass-bass-bass!"_

It wasn't hard to see we had attracted attention but Natalie seemed a little happier so I didn't care. I just started to swing my hips a little as I made a face at my friend.

"_Yeah it's pretty clear_

_I ain't no size two_

_But I can shake it-__**shake it**_

_Like I'm supposed to do_

_Cause I got that boom boom_

_That all the boys chasing_

_**All the right junk **_

_**In all the right places."**_

Both Natalie and I had let out a laugh as we sang that last part. It was just so out of character to see either of us say that; not our style.

"_I see the magazine _

_Working in that Photoshop_

_We know that shh ain't real_

_C'mon now __**make it stop!**_

**(Ah ah ah)**

_If you got beauty beauty_

_Just raise it up_

_**Because every inch of you is perfect**_

_**From the bottom to the top."**_

I had moved away from Natalie to start to look at the crowd that formed. All of them seemed pretty amused with our make shift performance and I laughed. I grabbed a few girls by the hands and pulled them to the middle of the 'circle' urging them to sing along.

"**Yeah my Momma she told me**

**Don't worry about your size**

_(Shoo wup wup, shoo wup wup)_

**She says boys like a little more**

**Booty to hold at night**

_(That booty booty)_

**No I won't be no stick figure**

**Silicone Barbie doll**

_(Shoo wup wup, shoo wup wup)_

**And if that's what you're into**

**Then go ahead and move along**

_**Because you know I'm**_

_**All about that bass**_

'_**bout that bass, no treble**_

_**I'm all about that bass**_

'_**bout that bass, no treble**_

_**I'm all about that bass**_

'_**bout that bass, no treble**_

_**I'm all about that bass**_

'_**bout that bass, no treble**_

**Hey! **

_**I'm bring Booty back!**_

**Go 'head and tell them skinny **

**Losers that**

_(Nah I'm just playing!)_

_**I know you think your fat**_

_**But I'm here to tell you that.**_

I pulled a teenaged girl into the circle, smiling at her as I did so. She seemed nervous and I smiled at her reassuringly. I gestured to her as I sang.

"_**Every inch of you is perfect **_

_**From the bottom to the top!"**_

The crowd let out a small cheer; laughter ringing out. I smiled to myself and started to dance back to Natalie. I could see cameras on me but I barely focused on them.

"_**Yeah my Momma she told me**_

_**Don't worry about your size**_

_(Shoo wup wup, shoo wup wup)_

_**She says boys like a little more**_

_**Booty to hold at night**_

**(That booty booty)**

_**No I won't be no stick figure**_

_**Silicone Barbie doll**_

_(Shoo wup wup, shoo wup wup)_

_**And if that's what you're into**_

_**Then go ahead and move along**_

_**Because you know I'm**_

_**All about that bass**_

'_**bout that bass, no treble**_

_**I'm all about that bass**_

'_**bout that bass, no treble**_

_(Oooh!)_

_**I'm all about that bass**_

'_**bout that bass, no treble**_

_(Yeah yeah heeyyy)_

_**I'm all about that bass**_

'_**bout that bass, no treble**_

_Hey hey! Oooh!_

_You you know this bass_

_Ee-ah-eh ah."_

Both of us copied the laugh at the end as the song ended. I blushed when the crowd started to clap. Natalie and I both started to chuckle and bowed to the crowd. I could see Percy standing in the corner; pretzels in hand. He gestured to me and mouthed 'wow' I blushed deeper and shrugged.

A.J worked her way through the crowd; her hair newly colored. It was still a midnight black but now her bangs and ends were neon green. It looked very 'A,J-ish.'

I gave her a little wave as she got closer. She glanced around and sighed playfully.

"You two…" She mumbled before smiling at us. Natalie and I both chuckled and I gestured Percy over. Most of the crowd had started to disband. He handed me my pretzel then gave Natalie and A.J one. I kissed his cheek in thanks while the girls verbally thanked him.

Owen and Matt showed up only moments later and we decided to call it a day. Percy and I would be riding in his car but we followed my bandmates out the door. I was holding Percy's hand as I stared ahead.

Matt had his arm around Natalie's neck. He leaned over to kiss her cheek; taking some of her pretzel as he pulled away. She playfully slapped him but fed him a piece anyway.

Owen and A.J we're next to them. Owen was staring at A.J's pretzel longingly. She rolled her eyes before offering him some. He grinned and took a chuck. As he chewed he stared at her, his head tilting in confusion.

"Did you do something to your hair?" He asked sounding completely confused. A.J looked over at him disbelievingly before shaking her head. She reached back to smack him in the back of the head. He yelped and his hand flew up to cover the 'wound.'

"Ow! What was that for?"

I chuckled to myself and glanced at Percy. He was staring at me; smiling softly. When he caught my eye he winked and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back and smiled to myself as a new wave of happiness washed over me.

* * *

**So the songs used were:**

**Song 2 You: It was from a show called Victorious. I was watching it with my younger brother yesterday. (We couldn't find the remote) And that was the episode that was playing. **

**All About That Bass: So I knew it wasn't really Our Melting Pot's style but I thought it would be cute to see Annabeth and Natalie jokingly sing it. **

**How can you not fall in love with someone as adorkable as Annabeth? **


	8. Just Another Realization

**Hey guys! Quick update right? :) Well I'm sick in bed and can hardly sleep with my stuffed up nose and sore throat so why not type? Yeah I have no life...**

**So this chapter has a little bit of everything! Annabeth fangirling a little, Percabeth fluff, Owen and Annabeth friendship goodness and a little special surprise at the end! Who's excited? *Waves hand excitedly* This girl!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the OCs. The song is from Austin and Ally (I've been watching that show for the past day (My cousin loves it) and honestly their songs aren't bad. I might use more of them. Plus if you heard the music to this one you would fall in love with it too.) It's called Stuck on You. **

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! **

* * *

_Annabeth Chase:_

I sighed and leaned back against the couch. Today had been crazy; I hadn't even had time to talk to Percy once. He's probably busy with the movie audition anyway.

It's been two days since the whole mall incident but it feels like it's been weeks. Within hours a video of Natalie and I singing had hit YouTube. And I've watched it a couple times; it's actually pretty funny to watch.

But we've been pretty busy. Percy had called and told me yesterday he was going to audition for a movie called "Stars and Stripes." All I really got from him was that it was about a marine who's looking for love…or something like that. So he's been working on that while I've been writing nonstop.

Valentine's day is in ten days and our manager wants us to release a CD filled with love songs for the big day. Terry just kind of shot that at us. She wants it to be all new songs, written and recorded in ten days. Though I know it's crazy to ask us to do that putting out a love song CD would be pretty sweet; plus it would probably sell well. Our album "To Teenaged Memories" will be coming out in March so it's also a way to advertise that.

So we agreed. Now it's non-stop music. I've been working on a song for the past three hours. I think I need a break. I stood up, my knees cracking as I did so. Owen glanced up at me but when back to playing his electric keyboard. He has his headphones plugged into the machine so only he can hear what notes he's playing; it's less distracting that way.

A.J was scribbling into a notebook and mumbling to herself. I passed her wordlessly; not wanting to disturb her. Natalie was sleeping and Matthew was out grocery shopping. I grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen and pulled out my laptop. When I got to YouTube I typed in Our Melting Pot.

Most of the videos were out performances, not a lot of them were good quality. Some were interviews we've done in the past. I clicked on a video that had a picture of Owen and I.

"_I just want to say I think it's nice that Owen and Annabeth aren't dating! I mean there's nothing wrong with having a best friend who's a guy. It's refreshing. Besides we wouldn't want a band break up if __**they **__broke up!" _

Oh it was a talk show type show. Hmm. Two women were sitting in chairs facing the camera. The one who was just talking seems to be older than the one on her right. A picture was pulled up between them. It was a picture of Owen and I during a performance. I was playing the guitar and smiling at him as I sang. He was grinning back.

"_Maybe but Natalie and Matthew seemed to be doing okay! Why wouldn't Annabeth and Owen? I mean look at those smiles! Those are love-struck smiles Mindy!" _

I rolled my eyes and smiled a little playfully. I don't know why but people always argue about this. I don't like Owen that way, no amount of arguing will change that. A new picture popped up. This one of Percy and I.

We were holding hands (We tend to do that a lot) and walking out of the mall. I was looking at my friends in front of me while Percy smiled down at me. His smile was soft, and his hair was falling into his eyes making him look adorable. His eyes though; they just seemed so…caring. He was looking at me like I was a million dollars.

"_No Mel, __**that's **__a love-struck smile." _

I didn't feel the need to watch the end of the video. I scrolled through a couple of the comments though.

**XXX-OUR-MELTING-POT-FAN-XXX- I can't help but love this! I loved the idea of Owen and Annabeth together but after seeing that Percabeth picture I can't not ship them! PERCABETH FOREVER!**

**~muskrat lover~- Percabeth all the way! Owen had his chance! **

**PercabethShipper123- Guys I'm already committed to them. Why they didn't get together sooner I'll never know!**

I hadn't realized I was staring at my computer lovingly until A.J poked me. I turned to look at her. She was quick to walk over and glance at my computer.

"Oh! Are you looking at Percy shirtless or some- What's a Percabeth?" She cut herself off. I shrugged but chuckled slightly.

"Um I guess Percy's and I's couple name?" I answered though it sounded more like a question. A.J nodded and bit her lip. She went onto google and typed in 'Percabeth' within seconds thousands of pictures of Percy and I were on the screen. Some were real; some Photoshop.

"Huh. Wow." A.J commented before shrugging and shutting my laptop. She gestured to the guitar in the living room; her signal for 'get back to work!' I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. For once in my life I didn't want to think about music. Just Percy.

0~0~0~0~0

_Percy Jackson:_

I read over the script again and rolled my eyes. Man I thought it'd be cool to play a marine. You know running around, explosions, guns, fighting evil _then _getting the girl. This character- I double checked the name- Ethan Lane is just a love struck sap.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I glanced at Marty; he was sitting next to me texting someone. If I didn't know any better I would think he was texting his wife. But Marty doesn't have a wife and all the texting he does is to land roles for me.

I checked the text.

_From: Annabeth _

_Good luck at your audition! Hopefully it'll be more fun then what we've been doing for hours! Oh and when you get a chance look up the name "Percabeth" I just saw it today! Miss you! :)_

Despite my whole sap comment earlier I'll admit I smiled at her message. Annabeth just has this…thing about her that makes you happy. She's just fun to be around. Marty nudged me as the producer called my name again. I shook my head to get Annabeth out of it and stood up.

I quietly walked into the audition room. The producer sat down at a long table with two other people. The man on his left looked excited to see me; okay so that helps. The women on his right was staring at me as if I was meat; she looks around sixty. I shuttered at the thought.

"Okay Mr. Jackson we all know you've been in lots of movies and have had a lot of experience but we want to make this somewhat fair to others who have auditioned. We'll read you in and just read the lines highlighted okay?"

I nodded and glanced down at the script as they turned on the video camera.

0~0~0~0~0

I smirked to myself as the producer's laughter filled the room. The Jackson charm works again. I have this in the bag. I checked my watch; 3:30. I should call Annabeth from the car…

"Well Percy I think you've got a real good shot here." I smiled and started to walk backwards to the door. The main producer held up a hand stopping me.

"We weren't sure you would be right for the part. I mean considering your past relationship 'experiences'" I gulped and nervously nodded; confused to where this was going. "But after seeing you with _her-" _He slid a picture towards me.

It was a picture of Annabeth and I leaving the mall. She was staring ahead, most likely watching her bandmates, while I smiled down at her. It was strange seeing myself like that. I just seemed so…happy being there with her. Which just made this whole situation weirder for me.

"-We just knew after seeing you two together you'd be perfect for the part. Congratulations Mr. Jackson you're our new Ethan."

I smiled; still somewhat in a daze from the picture. I shook all of their hands and glanced down at their table. They started talking about co-stars but I couldn't help but stare at the picture. I cut whoever was talking off by pointing at the picture.

"Hey-uh can I have this?"

They all shared a smile before the picture was pushed towards me. I grabbed it and carefully folded it so I could put it in my pocket. I shook all of their hands again as Marty started to share information on when we would start shooting and other…unimportant stuff that I didn't pay attention too. I quickly dialed her number.

0~0~0~0~0

_Annabeth Chase:_

I hummed to myself as I wrote the notes on the newest music sheet. Owen and I were practically drowning in them; all with different lyrics and music notes. I flashed a quick smile to Owen when he caught my gaze. But I quickly went back to work. So far we have one song completed and possibly a second on the way.

My phone started to ring in the kitchen. I called out to Natalie and she tossed me my phone. I caught it easily and glanced down at the caller ID. Grinning I answered.

"Hey what's up? How did-"

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

I glanced around, blushing.

"Um…What?"

"Can you take a break for a few hours? I mean I know you're busy but I just…I want to see you."

I smiled; my insides starting to turn to mush. I nodded then shook my head. I always forget he can't see me over the phone.

"Okay sure. What time will you-"

"I'll be there in an hour. Dress casual."

"Uh sure."

"Sorry for cutting you off I'm just…eager. I'll see you then okay?"

"You bet. I want to hear all about the audition."

I could hear his smile.

"Of course. I'll see you in an hour."

I grinned and we quickly said our goodbyes. Owen was busy trying a new melody when I did a little happy dance in my seat. Percy had never sounded so eager to see me before and it made me feel special. I glanced down at my music and was quick to grab a pencil. Within no time I had my second song finished.

"Guys! I got another one!" I called out excitedly. Soon Matthew, Natalie and A.J had crowded around me. I showed it to them and they all nodded. Matthew gave my shoulder a brotherly squeeze.

"Great job Annabeth. Can we hear it?" He asked excitedly. I was about to nod but the clock caught my eye. Percy was going to be here in twenty minutes.

"Uh sure I have to change first! Percy's picking me up soon!"

0~0~0~0~0

Fifteen minutes later I was back in the living room. Everyone was still there. Natalie gave me a thumbs up when she saw my outfit. I was wearing light blue jeans, a grey and ruffled owl shirt and my hair up in a ponytail. I smiled at her in thanks and grabbed my guitar. I gestured for A.J to sit next to me.

I adjusted the music sheet in front of me and pointed to the parts I underlined. A.J nodded understandingly. She knew what parts she would be singing along. Matthew stopped me before I could start playing.

"Wait hold on let me turn on the camera. This will be great for our YouTube channel. We can promote the CD this way too."

I nodded and smiled when I saw the green light turn on. He gave me a thumbs up and I started to strum.

_Annabeth, _**A.J, **_**Both.**_

"_Oh oohhh yeah_

_Okay maybe I'm shy_

_But usually I speak my mind_

_But by your side, I'm tongue tied_

_Sweaty palms, I turn red_

_You think I have no confidence_

_But I do, just not with you_

_Now! I'm singing all the words_

_I'm scared to say._

_Yeah_

_So forgive me if I'm doing this all wrong_

_I'm trying my best in this song_

_To tell you, what can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you." _

Natalie had grabbed a salt shaker, its rattling sound adding to the music. I hadn't noticed Owen had gotten up. I heard the door open though. My back was to it so I couldn't tell where Owen might have gone.

"_I'm hoping; you feel what I do_

_Cause I told Mom about you_

_I told her; what can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

_**(**_**Ahhh ahhh ahh)**

_And like the night sticks to the moon!_

_Yeeaahhh _

_I'm stuck on you." _

During the short instrumental pause A.J put her arm around my shoulder to squeeze. Matthew had moved the camera away from my body to film someone behind me. Most likely Natalie.

"_Ohh ohh yeah_

_Look at me, perfectionist. _

_Yeah I'm a workaholic_

_And on my phone_

_I feel at home_

_I don't like rules_

_But make my bed_

_Floss to keep my teeth perfect." _

I flashed a smile to the camera so they could see. I could hear Natalie giggle behind me.

"_Yeah it's true_

_I got issues._

_Sooo I'm singing all the words_

_I'm scared to say_

_Yeah_

_So, __**forgive me, **__if I'm doing this all wrong_

_**I'm trying, **__my best in this song_

_**To tell you; **__What can I do?_

_**I'm stuck on you.**_

_**I'm hoping, **__You feel what I do_

_**Cause I told, **__Mom about you_

_I __**told her **__what can I do?_

_**I'm stuck on you**_

**(Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhh,)**

_And like the night sticks to the moon!_

_Yeeaahh_

_I'm stuck on you._

_Ohh ohhh yeah._

_I'm stuck on you." _

I quietly finished the song, smiling at how well it sounded. A.J nodded in approval as I glanced at Matthew. He seemed amused. I stood up and walked over to him, waving my hand in his face. He turned the camera back to me then pointed behind me.

"What? Is Natalie making a funny face or-" The words dyed in my throat when I saw Percy standing there. He looked as handsome as ever.

"Percy." I breathed. I blushed realizing Owen must have opened the door for him. Gods….I'm an idiot sometimes. I bit my lip, not really sure to say. He was just staring at me with unreadable expression.

"Um sorry to keep you waiting. I just wanted to show-" Percy had once again cut me off; this time much more pleasantly. I sighed against his lips.

I could hear Owen and Matthew shout their objections but A.J took care of them for me. Natalie cooed as Percy tilted his head to get better access. I couldn't help but melt in his arms. Luke didn't even kiss me this passionately. When he pulled away he was panting, but so was I. I stared up at him, in a daze as he caught his breath.

"What…? Why…?" I tried to get my brain to form a normal sentence but it just didn't want to leave 'Percy land' yet. Percy just smiled and kissed me again; this one just a small peck.

"I couldn't wait any longer. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded numbly and waved blindly behind me as Percy took my hand and led me out the door.

0~0~0~0~0

"You could have tapped my shoulder or something. That was embarrassing." I commented as Percy drove us to wherever we were going. He flashed me a look.

"But why would I do that? It would mess up the song." He told me matter-of-factly. Then a small blush came onto his cheeks. "Plus I wasn't really able to move…Owen let me in and I just heard you and froze up…I was lost in a daze or something." He admitted quietly.

I mentally awed but by the look on Percy's face I must have said it too. Woops… One of his hands went off the wheel to reach out to mine. I took it instantly and let myself smile at the tingling his skin gave me. He smiled at me and we drove in silence until we reached a hill.

It was somewhat dark and no one seemed to be around. I curiously looked around while Percy grabbed something from the back. I climbed out of the car and sighed when I felt how warm it was. Even at night it's warm.

Percy was at my side in the next second. Picnic basket in one hand, my hand in his other. He simply smiled when I pointed to the basket in a silent question. He was quiet as he led me up the hill. I stayed silent not wanting to ruin whatever moment we were creating.

Once we reached the top he laid a blanket out and gestured for me to sit down. I did and gasped when I saw the view. We could see all most of the city below. Lights seemed to dim the longer I gazed at them. If I turned my head they could look like fireflies.

"How did you know about this place?" I asked as Percy started to unload food. He shrugged and handed me a sandwich.

"I found it one day when Dave got lost. I mentally marked it and here we are. I just thought you would like the peace and quiet. No paparazzi, no fans, no band members just you and me."

I smiled and nodded, letting him scoot a little closer to me. When I took my first bite I stared over at him pointedly.

"So what happened with the audition?"

0~0~0~0~0

_Percy Jackson_

"So what happened with the audition?"

I chuckled; her words were muffled because of the food. She blushed lightly but continued to eat. I shrugged and took a sip of my water.

"I got the part, if that's what you're asking." I stated casually. Her eyes lit up and she reached over to hug me tightly.

"Oh Percy that's great!" She cried as she squeezed me tighter. I sighed into her hair as I wrapped my arm around her. Her lemon smell was filling my nostrils and I couldn't get enough. When she did pull away she was smiling; she's always smiling…

"That's _really _awesome Percy." She tucked a loose curl behind her ear as she stared at me with those big, beautiful, wonderful grey eyes…Wait what? I shook my head and tried to figure out what she was saying.

"-actor. So I'm sure they just gave you the part as soon as you walked in right?" She asked quietly.

Now I'm not sure what made me say it. I could hear an inner voice saying I was an idiot. But I quickly pulled out the picture to show it to her. As her cheeks tinted red I couldn't help but spill the beans. It's not my fault she looked pretty when embarrassed.

"You helped me get the part." I blurted out. She looked up at me curiously. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"You uh…The producers weren't sure if I would be a good actor for the part but they said after seeing me with you I'd be perfect. So…I guess _you _got me the part."

Annabeth was silent for a minute; her eyes staring down at the picture. When she looked back up at me she was grinning; somewhat evilly.

"Well then. Not only is that a _huge _ego boost but I demand fifteen perfect of whatever earnings you make! No wait twenty!"

My jaw dropped. Okay wasn't expecting that. Annabeth stood up, completely ignoring my surprised look. She started to pace in front of me, her finger tapping her chin playfully.

"Yes hmm. Twenty should work. I mean you said so yourself. _I _helped you get the part."

I looked up at her once my shock wore off. I was completely stunned until I saw her playful gleam. Her eyes were sparking as she giggled down at me. I glared at her teasingly before standing. She yelped as I started to chase her. Because I'm _Percy Jackson _I was able to catch her pretty quickly. I wrapped my arms around her waist; spinning her. She shouted but her giggles were soon filling my ears and I found myself smiling.

She was still in my arms when I stopped spinning us. Some of her curls had fallen out of her ponytail, frizzing slightly around her face. Her cheeks were flushed red and she had slight tears in her eyes from laughing. When her eyes focused on me I couldn't stop myself.

I leaned down and kissed her. _Softly, _I kissed her _softly. _I haven't had a kiss like this since high school. But as Annabeth let out a cute little sigh and wrapped her arms around my neck I didn't really care. I was enjoying the moment.

0~0~0~0~0

_Annabeth Chase:_

I walked back into the apartment around nine. I couldn't stop smiling and I was a little worried I would freak my friends out. But then again I didn't care. _I'm in such a good mood!_

I noticed the TV light as I walked in. It lit up the dark walls. I quietly crept into the living room, not wanting to disturb anything. Owen was laying on the couch, XBOX controller in hand. I sighed and walked over. I was silent as I moved his feet so I could sit down. He just placed his feet on my lap as soon as I was sitting. I rolled my eyes but smiled and patted his leg.

He paused the game and looked down at me.

"How was your…date?" He asked a little strained. I sighed and leaned back trying to get comfortable.

"It was great. Where is everybody?" I asked quietly. He shrugged and went back to playing his game.

"I dunno. Natalie and Matt went out about an hour ago and A.J just left. I have no idea where. So it's just you and me." He said casually.

I nodded and watched him kill zombies. I shrugged and adjusted myself. Owen and I didn't speak for thirty minutes. And honestly it was uncomfortable. Owen and I never act like this. I patted his leg again to get his attention.

"Hey what's up?"

"The sky?" I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean. What's up with you?"

He shrugged and tried to go back to his game but I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He sighed and pressed the pause button. He placed one arm behind his head as he looked over at me.

"What do you thinks up?" He snapped. My eyes widened slightly. "Damn Annabeth I'm jealous okay? At first I was okay with the playful teasing but it's hard not to like you. And you never make it easier with your voice and your…face!" I gave him a look. "Just…I've been trying for how long and then Mr. Hollywood comes in and just takes you? Just like that?"

"Owen…" I tried but he cut me off by standing up.

"No Annabeth. Look I'm sorry for snapping at you but this is weird for me. I haven't had to worry about you and boyfriends for a while. I was enjoying…whatever we had."

I sighed and stood up. Carefully I placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned into my palm instantly as I smiled slightly at him.

"Owen what we had-what we _have- _is an amazing friendship."

Owen shut his eyes, a deep frown forming on his face.

"But we were flirting and you would hug me…And…And I don't know I just liked being able to spend all this time with you. Now I have to share it with some pretty boy."

I smiled and lifted my hand to ruffle his hair. He opened his eyes to glare at me.

"Maybe you're jealous because I've been so busy hanging out with Percy I haven't made time for Owen and Annabeth. You are my best friend; you deserve time with me too." I admitted quietly. Owen was silent, his eyes staring into mine.

"But Annabeth I…I li-" I pressed a finger to his lips and shook my head.

"I know." I mumbled quietly. This is the first time I've ever really talked about Owen's crush seriously. It's never been a big problem until now.

"Owen." I sighed out. "You _have _to know I've never thought of you in that way. You've been my best friend since we first met. I guess my mind just instantly put you in the friendzone for the band's sake."

"But Natalie and Matt are-"

"Are not us." I finished. He looked at me somewhat sadly. I placed my hand on his cheek again.

"Owen I _do _love you." His eyes seem to brighten, just slightly. "Maybe not in the way you want but I do. You'll always be my best friend, and that can make you everything. I'm _so _glad I met you. You changed my life, for the better."

Owen stayed silent, just staring at me. I smiled up at him, trying to make him feel somewhat better. He smiled back; it was small but a smile.

"Hey what about this? You and I can spend the whole day together tomorrow. Playing video games, writing music, eating junk food whatever you want to do. It can be an officially Annabeth and Owen day."

He rolled his eyes but nodded. His hand slowly came up to grip mine. His cheek was soft under my palm. When I started to pull my hand away his free hand reached behind me and pulled me tight against him. I gasped at first but soon melted into the hug.

His hands were on a respectable place on my waist. I wrapped my arms under his shoulders, my fingers touching the few strands of neck hair he had. Neck hair is weird right? I think so. But Owen's was soft and adorable so I over looked the fact. When I pulled away from our hug Owen was smiling at me.

"I would love to spend the day with you Miss Chase." He stated in a bad British accent. I chuckled and playfully shoved him away from me. He caught my hand and pulled himself back to me.

"Hey." He started softly, his eyes holding a seriousness I almost never see. "You tell me if this Percy Jackson starts to mess with you okay? And I mean it. Anything at all. He does _anything _that upsets you, you tell me. Got it?"

I nodded with a grin. "Okay _Owen. _I will."

He smiled again just as the door opened. Owen was still gripping my hand when Natalie and Matt walked in. Natalie looked around before her eyes landed on me. They were asking a silent question. I shook my head as Matthew walk over to us.

"Everything okay?"

I nodded and looked around. I squeezed Owen's hand.

"Yeah Bro, everything's perfect."

And honestly…It was.

0~0~0~0~0

_Percy Jackson:_

"I don't know what came over me guys. She was singing and looking all flustered and next thing I know we're making out in front of her friends and _brother. _And after seeing that picture I just had this horrible urge to see her. What's wrong with me?"

Nico and Grover shared a look before turning to look at me. Grover was smiling, a smug grin if you ask me and Nico was giving me a look that clearly said, "You're an idiot."

"What?" I snapped. They seemed unfazed. Their judgmental stares still zeroed in on me. I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed.

"Nothing, nothing!" Grover called out happily as he started to walk to the kitchen. Nico was still staring at me.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?" I asked somewhat rudely. I called them here for answers. Not the stares. The dark boy just rolled his eyes.

"You're so stupid when it comes to relationships." He stated before disappearing out in the hall.

I rolled my eyes again and sighed. I tugged the picture off my desk and stared at it. I looked at Annabeth, a small smile forming but I couldn't stop looking at my face. And no not because I look like a sex God, _even though I do, _just the smile on my face. I hadn't seen one like that in so long. Normally I look smug or just grin for the cameras but this smile…I genuinely look happy.

All because I'm with Annabeth Chase…My eyes widened.

_Aw crap._


	9. Just Another Photo

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize _**

* * *

_Annabeth Chase:_

"Owen? Are you ready for our best friend day!?" I shouted as I walked down the hall. It's eleven and I'm dressed and ready to go. A.J groaned loudly in protest from our room. Oops, guess I was a little too loud.

"Yep! One sec!" He grunted out. When I walked into the living room I saw him putting on his shoes. But he was still in pajamas. When he noticed my jeans and shirt he shook his head.

"Nope Annabeth put your pajama's back on."

"Why?" I grinned, already liking the idea.

"It's not a best friend day without pajama's! Go!"

I playfully saluted him but rushed back to the room A.J and I share. I slipped off my jeans and put on my black and white polka dot PJ pants. I placed my hair up in a messy bun and slipped on my Our Melting Pot white T-shirt.

When I walked out this time Owen nodded in approval. He was wearing sweats and a ninja turtle T-shirt. Matt looked up from his cereal and gave us a look before we could get to the door.

"Where are you two going?"

I shrugged and glanced at Owen.

"Probably Safeway first but we're hanging out today. So we'll see you guys later!"

I wasted no more time. I grabbed Owen's hands, my keys and rushed out the door.

0~0~0~0~0

Owen and I slowly sat down on the bench. He smiled as I opened my food top. We had walked around Safeway for a while before finally getting food. We mostly got chicken but we also got a tub of Chow Mein to share, it's my dirty pleasure. I can't get enough of it.

As we ate we people watched. The bench we're sitting on is just a few feet away from the door so we could. As I watched a mother try to control her screaming child Owen nudged me.

"Hey…" He started quietly. He smiled at me a little awkwardly before his gaze fell down to his food. He started to play with it. I smiled at him encouragingly.

"What's up?" I asked. He shrugged and turned to fully look at me.

"Thanks for doing this. You didn't have to plan a day to hang out with me, especially after I acted like a child with this whole Percy thing. You deserve the best…And if he can give you that then I'm happy for you. I just hope we can have more days like this."

My smile melted into a warm one. My heart seemed to sigh in contentment. I nodded and leaned over to give Owen a quick hug. I could hear a few clicks but I didn't pay attention to them. I brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Totally. We haven't even begun the day yet and I'm already having fun."

Owen grinned and opened his mouth to say something but soon a thousand clicks were heard. I frowned and looked towards the parking lot. About ten photographers were crouched down and taking pictures of us.

"Annabeth are you cheating on Percy?"

"Owen is it true Annabeth is pregnant with your child?"

"Are you two about to elope!?"

I could help but laugh at that last one. Judging by Owen's facial expression he found this incredibly funny too. I gestured for him to follow me. He grabbed our food and we rushed to the car; the paparazzi following us with their clicking cameras.

Once we were in the car we both started laughing. I was gripping my stomach as Owen pounded the dashboard.

"That was hilarious!" I cried through my laughter. Owen unable to speak nodded in agreement. When we were both calm I started the car.

"C'mon we'll play video games at the apartment. I'm gonna kick your butt at Mario Kart!"

Owen raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Fine but we're playing on Rainbow Road."

I gave him a look.

"Now you just want _both _of us to lose."

0~0~0~0~0

I plopped down in my chair, guitar in hand. Owen lifted the paper and pens and smiled. I nodded and started to strum mindlessly.

"I know it's a Valentine's day thing but I think we should have one song for friends you know? Besides I think you and I could write a kick ass best friend song."

Owen nodded again and gave me a cheeky smile. As we thought of lyrics and chords I thought about our day. First Safeway food and the paparazzi. We came back here and played Mario Kart for hours then watched The Hangover. We talked and retold funny stories from our past and then decided to come up on the roof to write our song.

I glanced over at Owen. His brown hair was getting adorably long and would fall into his green eyes. His eyes are more of a grass green while Percy's are a sea green. Both sets of green eyes seem to hold a certain softness to them.

Owen's been my best friend since the day I met him. We made this band together and have worked so hard to get where we are. I'd do anything for him and I know it's vice versa. I wrote a couple notes down and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He blushed and looked over at me.

"You're my best friend… and I love you I guess." I mumbled. He grinned and shook his head. He leaned over to kiss my temple.

"Love you too weirdo. Hey what do you think of this for the chorus?"

0~0~0~0~0

_*The Next Day*_

A.J poked me again. I groaned and rolled over _again. _A.J just poked me in a different spot.

"What Allison?" I hissed. At the mention of her first name she shoved me out of bed. I grunted when I hit the floor but I made no move to get up. My eyes fluttered open and I could see it was sometime in the afternoon. The sun was up and shining.

"What?" I tried again. A.J nudged me with her foot.

"We have a photo-shoot today. Don't you remember?"

My eyes widened and I sprung up off the floor. I checked the clock. It's noon and the shoot is at one thirty. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and glared at A.J.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? It takes almost an hour to get to their set!"

She shrugged and moved towards the door.

"You and Owen were both so exhausted you didn't even notice when I tried to wake you up three hours ago."

I rolled my eyes and started to rummage through my drawers for something to wear. Terry called us last night and told us we had a photo-shoot today. Basically we're looking for a cover photo for the Valentine's day album and pictures for posters. We were told to dress normally but stylishly. Whatever that means.

I grabbed my white skinny jeans. They were ripped at the knees and thighs, cute but also stylish. I think…I then grabbed my red lace shirt. The lace sleeves went to my elbow and had little heart designs in the lace. Towards the bottom of the shirt was a little heart.

Nodding to myself I ran a hand through my curls. I decided to leave them down but I gave them a cute messy look. Next I grabbed my owl socks and Natalie's red converse. I put on deodorant, perfume and the A necklace Matt gave me. I quickly brushed my teeth in the bathroom and did my morning business. Satisfied that I look good enough I walked out into the living room.

Matthew and Owen were in the 'girls' apartment already dressed. A.J and Owen were playing the Xbox 360 while Matt flipped through a comic book on the table.

A.J had her green and black hair in a ponytail. Her neon green bangs brushed to the right side of her face. She had on black skinny jeans, they were ripped almost everywhere. She was wearing her new bright green converse on her feet. She drew a zombie skull on the tip of the right converse. I noticed with a smile she was wearing her favorite shirt. It matched her hair. It was black and had a green girlish zombie skull on the front. There was a green bow on the zombie's head.

Owen went fairly simple. He had blue jeans on and a white tank top. He was also wearing an open button up red and white plaid shirt. On his feet were grey converse. In case you hadn't notice converse we're our thing. Sometimes we'll wear boots or sneakers but it's mostly converse.

Matt had on a simple blue shirt and white jeans. He was wearing blue converse. As I got closer to him I noticed Natalie drew a pink heart on the shirt. The heart was on his shoulder and big enough so you couldn't miss. Her initials were in the heart. When he caught my eye he gestured to the heart and chuckled.

Natalie was last out. When I turned around to look at her I could hear Matt suck in a breath. But it was well deserved. She looked good.

Her red hair was curled perfectly and pulled back into a half up half down style. She was wearing a simple dress, still pretty none the less. It was red and went down to mid-thigh. It wasn't skin tight and had a thin layer over the top. Little white hearts were all over the dress and a thin white belt was tied around her waist. She followed tradition and wore white converse.

I smiled as she blushed bashfully. Owen whistled playfully while A.J rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. Matthew was up in an instant, mouth open in shock.

"Wow…Um you look…_Wow."_ He whispered out disbelievingly. I rolled my eyes and nudged him closer to his longtime girlfriend.

"He means beautiful Babe. Really you look great! We'll be out in the car!"

I grabbed Owen's keys and ushered the others out so my brother and Natalie could have a minute. We were all waiting in the car when they came back out. I shared an amused grin with A.J when I noticed the lipstick smear on Matthew's lips.

I shook my head and turned up the radio as Owen gave me directions.

0~0~0~0~0

It was bright…and loud. Those were the first two things I noticed when we walked into the small studio. The photographer, whose name I learned is Steven, was already set up and waiting for us.

He quickly ushered us over to the white backdrop. He looked over all of us, his eyes lingering on Owen. Once he had his look over he clapped his hands loudly.

"Okay so this is what we're going to do! Are you paying attention because this is important! I'm important!" He stomped his foot a little childishly then faked a loud laugh. "Just kidding but I'm totally not. You guys are important! That's why you're on the other end of the camera!"

"Hey can we just get on with this?" A.J asked, irritation laced in her voice. Steven pointed at her and grinned.

"I like your spunk! And right to the chase I love it! Speaking of Chase; let's start with you two!"

He dragged Matt and I out front and had his assistant shoo the other three out of the way. He pushed us back towards the white backdrop.

"Okay so I was told to take lots of pictures for posters _then_ your album cover! Apparently lots of your…erm fans love this whole brother sister thing you got going on so this will make a _neat _picture! Just smile for the camera darlings!"

I awkwardly stood next to my brother, completely unsure of what to do. I blew a stray curl out of my eyes as Matt wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Hey if anything we can frame these for Mom. She doesn't have too many pictures of us."

I nodded and we smiled. It was the classic brother\sister pose. Steven took a few of those but frowned as he glanced down at the images. I bit my lip and tried to think. The fans would like a cute brother\sister picture but maybe something goofy? Funny faces? Bunny ears?

I glanced at Owen and Natalie. They pointed to me and Natalie jumped on Owen's back. I nodded and pointed at them to let them know I got it. I whistled and made Steven look back up at us. I jumped up on Matt's back, his arms grabbing my legs.

"Oh yes! That's great! Just smile you little demons!"

I gave Owen a confused look but he just shrugged and smiled. I shrugged myself and smiled widely at Steven. From the excited noises he was making I guess he liked the shots.

"Okay just a few funny face ones for Mom!"

I looked down at Matt and he shrugged, my lower body moving with his shoulders. When I turned back to the camera I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue towards Matt's ear.

Once Steven got his shots he clapped.

"Great! Let's move on shall we?" When we didn't move right away he clapped louder. "People _move it!" _

I jumped at the loudness of his voice but hightailed it to whatever position he wanted me in. As Steven yelled at Owen for the 'square-ness' of his shoulders I sighed. This is going to be a long day.

0~0~0~0~0

I pushed my shoulders back and sighed when I heard the tiny cracks. Owen slumped against the wall next to me and nodded.

"Tell me about it." He said breathlessly. I turned my head to look at him. "Who knew something as simple as picture taking would be so tiring?"

We've been here for over two hours just taking random pictures. Steven told us we needed to take pictures of different pairs for posters. There's no way people want this many posters of us. I was paired up with everyone. I had single pictures of myself, either with a microphone or guitar in hand.

I had pictures with A.J and Natalie then a few group pictures of the three of us. I had pictures with Owen. Apparently those were high in demand pictures, right next to pictures of Matthew and Natalie. I was sure to smile bright in those pictures.

Matthew and Owen took a few pictures together then we all started taking the single shots. Once those were done we _finally _started taking band shots.

Apparently Steven could put whatever backdrop he wanted behind us because of the white sheet. He could put us in a field of flowers or on top of a building while it was raining. Whatever we wanted.

We took a few different band shots and without the instruments it just felt like a family photo. Things didn't get real until we were handed our instruments.

Steven allowed us a small break. Apparently picture taking for hours "messes up" our faces so he wanted us to go refresh ourselves. I just slumped against this wall. Productive right? When we start up again we're going to take the album cover picture. We still haven't decided what we wanted to do.

I shrugged and shut my eyes, trying to relax before Steven went crazy again. I could feel my phone buzz from its spot on the floor but I ignored it. Owen pressed the home button and poked me.

"Percy's trying to get a hold of you." Owen mumbled, his own eyes shutting. I grabbed my phone and numbly accepted the call.

"Hello?" I murmured. I could hear Percy chuckle; the noise making me smile. I could already feel my heart start to get excited. It always does whenever Percy's around.

"_Hey Babe. How's it going?"_ He asked quietly. I checked the time. He should be rehearsing lines at his own studio. "Stars and Strips" was going to start filming soon.

"Okay I guess. We're all exhausted from pictures. This photographer is demanding."

Before Percy could answer Steven shouted.

"_This is hot! _I asked for _iced _coffee! Do you _want _me to burn my tongue Kelly?!"

I winced and put the phone back to my ear.

"See?"

"_Wow um…Sorry about that then. Anything I could do to make it better?"_

I smiled tiredly and rubbed my eyes. When I started to sit up I could hear different things crack slightly.

"Wanna come down here and save me? You know knight in shining armor type of deal?"

There was a pause and I could hear Percy mumble something to whoever he was talking to. Owen slumped over so his head was in my lap. I patted his head.

"_Sure I can do that. We're about to go on break anyway. Anything you want me to bring?" _

I lit up at the idea of Percy actually coming. We haven't seen each other as much lately and phone calls weren't doing it for me. I missed actually seeing him; being able to hug him and kiss him. I miss the warm and dare I say it fuzzy feeling I get when he's around. I smiled to myself.

"Oh thank gods. I've missed you! Yes bring one of your sweaters or something. I'm freezing."

Percy chuckled again, a sound I loved to hear. My smile widened.

"_Sure Babe. Whatever you want. Just text me the address and I'll be there soon. Don't worry! Your hero is on his way." _

I laughed as my grin widened. I can't believe one person could make me go from drop dead tired to laughing and excited just from the sound of his voice. We said our goodbyes and I barely had time to text him the address of this place before Steven was shouting at us again.

We all lined up as quickly as we could, which wasn't very, and waited for instruction. We were surprised when Steven gestured to us.

"It's your choice. Your album; your decision. I just take the _fantastic _pictures."

We all shared a relieved look and started to look at all the backdrop designs. Since this album is for a Valentine's day release we decided on the pink backdrop. Steven promised to add in hearts around us.

We still hadn't decided on the name. We had all ten songs finished and ready to record but I couldn't decide what to name it. Matt just suggested picking a song and naming the album after it. After glancing at Owen I suggested a name.

"Owen and I just finished it but uh…How about Count On Me?"

We were all silent for a minute. I bit my lip thinking I suggested a bad idea. Slowly everyone starting smiling. Owen nudged me and A.J nodded.

"I like it. Short and sweet."

After Natalie and Matthew agreed we were all smiles. Owen texted Terry the name while A.J and I tried to think of what to do for the cover.

"Obviously we need to have drummer boy and Nat somewhere together." She pointed out. I nodded slowly, my gaze shifting to the floor. I admired our converse for a second.

"Yeah but then you, Owen and I look out of place."

She nodded and we fell silent. I started staring at my shoes, and then A.J's then my brothers. Suddenly an idea struck me.

"What if we stand in a circle and have the picture be of our shoes? We're all wearing converse, it'd look awesome."

A.J high fived me.

"Love the idea. Nice work Chase."

I grinned and went to tell the others while A.J told Steven. He went crazy for the idea and we were all standing in a circle fairly quickly. In order it went; Matthew, Natalie, Owen, A.J, me then Matt again.

Steven had placed a large sheet of blank paper down for us to stand on. We all signed our names beneath our shoes so people could know who was who. Soon enough Steven was clicking away.

Once the pictures were done he pulled them into his monitor to show us. After adding in a cool effect they looked great. He saved the picture and started adding in little details, like the name of the album in the corner. Our band name was printed in curvy letters at the top.

We all waited around as Steven finished up some of the pictures. He wanted to give us a few as gifts. As I started to shuffle from boredom the door opened and in stepped my knight in shining armor.

"Percy!" I cried out as I raced towards him. I guess my call wasn't a big enough warning. When I flung myself at him he barely had time to grab me before we crashed to the floor.

"Oof!"

I giggled as he rubbed the back of his head. His free hand was still on my waist. I leaned down to kiss his nose.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to tackle you."

Percy rolled his eyes but grinned as he sat up. I was still on his lap. His hands squeezed my waist and I felt tiny zaps course through my skin. I shivered at the sensation. Percy frowned worriedly.

"Oh you really are cold. Here I brought an old swim sweater. It should fit you better."

I blushed slightly. He mistook my shiver of pleasure for me being cold…Awkward. It didn't matter because I was pretty cold. I slipped on the sweater and smiled when I noticed it said Jackson on the back. I felt like a teenager again; wearing her boyfriend's jacket to show the world she was his.

The sleeves were a little big but the center fit pretty well.

"Wow you had the body of a women at eighteen didn't you?" I joked. Percy chuckled but gripped my hips again, pulling me closer to him.

"Shut up." He mumbled before kissing me. I let out a little squeak of surprise but soon melted into the feeling of kissing him. With my sleeve covered hands I gripped his shoulders. His cool lips worked slowly against mine. I felt on fire, just from the simplest of kisses. My head was spinning and my heart was doing cartwheels and I really did feel like a teenager again.

We pulled away when we heard Steven cry out. A few clicks were heard as we turned to look at him. He gestured to us with tears in his eyes.

"Oh you two are just _darling!"_

He rushed over to us and grabbed on of Percy's hands to shake. I found the height difference funny. Steven went up to Percy's shoulders, only a little taller than me. He excitedly shook Percy's hand, a large grin on his face.

"Oh Mr. Jackson I just love your work! Your face does wonder on screen!"

Percy shot me a look but I shrugged. His hand slowly went down my arm until his fingers were locked with mine. I bit my lip to hide a smile.

"Oh um thank you…" Percy mumbled awkwardly. I could see Owen and Matthew chuckling from the corner of my eye. Apparently Percy could too because he shot them a dirty look.

"Oh you two _must _take some couple pictures! I insist!"

Percy and I shared a nervous look before I shook my head.

"Oh no you've already taken so many today! I wouldn't want to in-"

"I said I _insist!" _He screeched. Both Percy and I jumped before nodding quickly. Anything to calm him down. His angry glare instantly vanished as a gleeful smile took its place. Steven held up his camera and gestured to the white backdrop. He pointed to the old sweater I was wearing.

"Keep that on dear. It's adorable on you."

I thanked him quietly and let Percy lead me over to the backdrop. Once we were under the lights and in front of the camera I asked Steven what he wanted us to do.

"Just pose! Prom poses! Anything! Just smile and be in _love _darlings!"

Both Percy and I blushed at his comment. Percy's eyes clouded over with thought and I had to poke him to bring him out of it. I smiled softly at him as Steven's camera clicked away.

"You okay?" I whispered. Percy nodded and leaned down to give me a peck; much to Steven's delight. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my back to his chest in a prom pose. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Don't make any big plans for Valentine's day." He mumbled into my ear as I smiled for the camera. I tilted my head to look back at him.

"Why Mr. Jackson are you asking me to spend the most romantic day of the year with you?" I smiled teasingly. Percy rolled his eyes and nodded as soft music started to play through the speakers.

"Of course I am."

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows _

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Something's are meant to be_

Percy swirled me in his arms so now we were facing each other. He pressed his forehead against mine. I had to close my eyes to adjust to the moment. He's never been this romantic before. Even just the simplest of gestures seem to mean everything.

When I opened my eyes I laughed. He was smiling at me cross eyed. With the song playing in the background I barely noticed the clicks of the camera. I stood on my toes to kiss my boyfriend.

I don't think I'll ever get tired of the feeling I get when I kiss him. The warm feeling in my stomach spread through my body as my mind went numb. His hand moved to grip the back of my head. My sleeve covered hands were pressed to his chest as the rest of the world faded away.

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I, can't help_

_Falling in love _

_With you…._

_0~0~0~0~0_

As we all shuffled into the apartment, completely dead on our feet I smiled. A.J instantly fell asleep on the couch. Matt and Natalie were sharing my bed in my room and Owen was asleep on the floor.

I quietly went over to the table to open the folder Steven had given me. As we were all leaving he thrusted this folder into my hands and wished me and my 'man candy' luck. Percy had signed an autograph for him and he just lost it.

I opened the folder to find a small note.

_Love is giving someone the ability to destroy you; _

_But trusting them not too. _

_Sometimes we put our trust in the wrong people._

_You didn't._

_Enjoy the pictures darling!_

_-Steven_

I flipped through the band pictures, setting aside my favorites. The nicest one of Matt and I had a frame calling its name. Mom would like it.

When I got to the pictures of Percy and I, I stopped. Steven had used some filters on some, mostly the black and white.

There were quite a few of us but I picked two as my favorite. The first was the picture of Percy's forehead against mine. I was in mid laugh, my eyes bright as they stared into his. His smile was wide and he looked utterly happy. My hands were on his shoulders.

The second was the last picture Steven took. We were kissing and the picture had a light grey filter on it, the lights behind us were dulled. We didn't look like supermodels. In fact far from it. His hair was everywhere and mine was slightly frizzy. The sweater had a stain on the sleeve and you couldn't see my hands because the sleeves were too long. But what you could see was the bliss we felt in that moment. We were both smiling into the kiss.

So no, we aren't supermodels. But the picture couldn't have been more real; more _us. _So that's why it was in a frame and sitting next to my bed not even an hour later.

* * *

**Okay so huge filler chapter. **

**The quote is not mine. The original quote is "Love is giving someone the ability to destroy you but trusting them not too." I added in the part about giving our love to the wrong people. I just fell in love with that quote when I first read it. **

**I just wanted to write about them doing a photo shoot or something. Then I started thinking about celebrity couples who get their pictures professionally taken. Anyway couple notes.**

**1) The next chapter will be Valentine's Day. Percabeth fluff to come! If you guys have an idea of what you want them to do be sure to let me know! I have a somewhat idea but ideas would be great!**

**2) Our Melting Pot will for sure be performing. Any love songs you guys want to see them sing? I always love new songs! **

**3) So if you guys read Where The Light Is you would know I'm homeschooled now. More time for stories yay. So I've been thinking of new story ideas and in a few chapters maybe two you guys will help me decide which ones to do. I'll have them down here in the author's note. So you can vote in a poll or in reviews. **

**4) I want more reviews for The Next Generation! C'mon guys it's a good story and should have more. I promise it'll get good! Go check it out!**

**Be sure to check out my other stories and REVIEW! :) **


	10. Just Another Valentine's Day

**I don't own anything you recognize! This is a pretty long chapter with loads of Percabeth fluff! We've pasted 100 reviews! Thank you! You guys are the best! Last time I checked I had 104 reviews for this story. I know some writers can get over a hundred for a chapter but I'm thankful for the ten I get! Seriously you guys this is awesome. Thank you! Hopefully this story can get 200 or maybe even 300 reviews! :)**

**PLEASE READ BOTTOM'S AUTHOR NOTE!**

* * *

_Annabeth Chase: _

"Okay ladies are we all set?" I asked excitedly. A.J and Natalie nodded as they gestured around the living room. Today we're going to have a girl's day, since tomorrow is Valentine's day Our Melting Pot is all going to be with other people. Even A.J found someone to hang out with.

"The boys are gone, the movie is ready and we have snacks everywhere. I'd say we have this girl's night ready." Natalie explained with a grin. A.J nodded in agreement.

I smiled and took my spot on the floor in front of the couch. I pulled my knees up to my chest as the movie started. We all get to pick one movie to watch; we're starting with A.J's first. She chose _Ted. _

A.J was lying on the couch; blankets huddled around her and a bowl on popcorn near her face. Natalie was cuddled up with herself on the recliner, a bowl of different candies in her lap. I grabbed a soda and wiggled in front of the couch. I pulled my blanket tighter around me as the movie started.

It wasn't even ten minutes into the movie I broke the rule of girl's night and started to text Percy. Natalie noticed right away but sent me a wink before turning back to the movie. She's the number one Percabeth shipper. I can't believe I'm in a _ship name. _

0~0~0~0~0

_Percy Jackson: _

I sat up when my phone buzzed on the coffee table. Nico glanced at me but went back to his game. Grover was somewhere in the kitchen and Marty was clicking away on his phone against the wall. He was charging his phone. I chewed on my sandwich as I read her text, a small smile already forming. Nico scoffed.

"It's from the blonde isn't it?" He asked roughly. He doesn't have a problem with Annabeth, he just doesn't deal with romance very well.

"How did you-"

"You always get the stupid smile on your face when she's involved." Nico cut me off. Marty glanced up from his phone to actually listen to our conversation. Grover walked back into the living room; a handful of food with him.

"I do not!" I protested. Grover smiled while Nico rolled his eyes. Marty gestured to my phone.

"Well what did she say?"

I looked down at my phone and unbeknownst to me I was smiling again.

**From: Annabeth**

**I miss you :)**

When I looked back up at my friends and manager they were all giving me different looks. Marty was raising his eyebrows, Grover was smiling smugly and Nico was giving me his rare cocky look. His face said it all. I rolled my eyes and looked back down at her name.

"She said she misses me." I responded as casually as I could. Grover 'awwed' he's a sucker for romance. Marty smiled and went back to his phone while Nico muttered to himself. I couldn't really hear but I think it was something like 'of course she does.'

Annabeth and I have been dating for a little over a month. And it's been a lot more fun than I would have expected. She's awesome to be around and she makes my stomach feel all fuzzy. I've been a little creepy with the cyber stalking but I've watched almost every YouTube video there is involving her. Her voice just sounds so beautiful it's easy to get lost in it.

I'm not stupid. I know what a crush feels like and it's hard to admit even to myself but I _may _like Annabeth…Or at least I'm starting too. And that's what makes this whole thing harder. I feel guilty and happy and sad and wonderful when she's around. I love being around her but I can't help but hear a little voice in the back of my head telling me she's a plan. She used to be.

I guess we got what we wanted out of her. In the short month we've been dating people are starting to think a little better of me and I landed the role of Ethan because of her. She did all that for me without actually doing anything.

I've considered telling her about the plan and trying to explain that things are different now that I'm starting to develop feelings for her but I know she wouldn't listen. She's get pissed and would probably punch me then send A.J to punch me then end up hating me. I've been known to be selfish but this takes the case. I can't tell Annabeth because I don't want to ruin whatever we can have. I just don't want her to hate me.

I frowned and looked around. I used to love nights like these, just me and my friends hanging out; maybe a girl or two for sexting but now it feels...duller. And a month ago I would have slapped myself for even thinking something like that but unfortunately it's true. Without Annabeth here it's just boring.

_**To: Annabeth**_

_**I miss you more :)**_

Yep this girl has sung her way into my heart.

Wait what?

Oh Gods what is she doing to me?

0~0~0~0~0

_Annabeth:_

"So has he given you a hint? What are you two doing for the big day?" Natalie asked happily as she popped M&Ms in her mouth. A.J opened her mouth in a silent request and without removing her eyes from me she threw a the chocolate candy towards the rocker and 'made the shot'

I watched slightly amazed but mostly amused.

"I think we spend too much time together." I commented with a smile. Natalie smiled and leaned back in her chair, her fuzzy socks sticking out from under her blanket. A.J sat up to grab a magazine; it was a new addition of Music Mania.

"Just wait until we're all stuck together on a tour bus." She supplied as she thumbed through the pages. Natalie and I both nodded.

"Do you really think we could go on a worldwide tour someday?" I asked thoughtfully. We all fell into a silence for a few minutes thinking of the idea.

"Maybe." A.J said lightly. Natalie sighed.

"I'd like to think so. We've worked too hard for too long not too."

I nodded and sighed, letting the daydreams overcome me. Natalie rolled her eyes before snapping her fingers to get my attention. My eyes cleared up from their daze and I stared at her.

"You never answered! What are you and your movie hunk doing tomorrow?"

I shrugged and wrapped the blanket tighter around me, its warmth making me smile. I hesitated to answer. Natalie would surely freak out.

"He uh-He never really asked me if I was free or anything…So I guess we don't have plans."

I winced as Natalie let out an irritated scream. A.J groaned and stuffed her face into her pillow. I looked up at my longtime friend a little worriedly.

"Nat it's not like we can't make any! I know he's been busy with his movie so I have no idea if he can even get tomorrow off."

Natalie was still clearly upset. Why I wasn't completely sure, maybe this is her fangirl side taking over. She didn't care this much with Luke but I guess he was different. I smiled slightly.

"If he does do something special I'll be sure to tell you every detail the next day." I promised. "Besides you should be excited for your date with Matt! Not worrying about me!"

She sighed and shrugged one shoulder. She slumped down on the floor and crawled over next to me. I wrapped a playful arm around her as she leaned back on the couch. A.J patted both our heads; we both had our backs leaning against the couch front.

"I know I'm sorry. I just love you two together and it's about time that you're happy again." She explained quietly. I gave her a weird look.

"What are you talking about? I've been happy, I was happy before Percy came along."

"But not nearly this much." A.J added in. "You're been walking on air Blondie."

I blushed, only slightly embarrassed. I nodded slowly then smiled.

"Yeah I guess, but I was happy before too."

Natalie shoved me playfully and sat up to rest on her knees. She gave an excited eep and looked at me expectantly.

"So what are you going to do if he tries you know…"

A.J rolled her eyes.

"Are you thirteen?" She asked our red headed friend before looking down at me. "What if he wants to get down and dirty?"

I blushed a deeper red this time and scoffed lightly. I honestly wasn't expecting that question mostly because I haven't talked to them about that; I probably wasn't going to for a while!

Percy and I haven't had sex. I can tell he wants too; it sometimes isn't hard to tell. But I just can't yet. I get that I'm a grown adult and it shouldn't matter like it does in high school but this is kind of a big deal for me. No I'm not a virgin and clearly he isn't either. Which is part of the problem.

"I'll tell him I'm not ready." I answered honestly. I sighed and took a sip of my soda, my friends still waiting for me to better explain myself. I sighed again, this one deeper and looked over at them somewhat sadly.

"Percy's been with plenty of women. We all know that."

A.J gave me a look that quickly turned into a glare.

"Are you worried about not being good enough or som-"

"No!" I cried out. I can't believe she just said that.

"Okay well are you worried about him having a STD?"

I don't think my blush will ever die down. I shook my head and looked over at A.J with an impatient look.

"_No! _If you would just listen I'll tell you why I'm not ready."

Natalie was still waiting. AJ held up her hands in a defense pose before gesturing for me to continue. I sigh and ran a nervous hand through my hair.

"Okay so Percy's been with a lot of women; a _lot. _And it's not that that particular fact bothers me it's just what the sex meant to him; nothing it all meant nothing. So I guess I'm not ready because well…I'm scared."

Both friends were quiet. I didn't like the silence and since I was nervous I rambled.

"I don't want to have sex with him if it means he'll just pack up and leave the next day. Like he's done so many times before. How do I even know this is real? Oh Gods…"

Natalie sensing I was freaking out pulled me to her and started to stroke my hair, like a Mother would do for her child. She smiled at me comfortingly.

"Annabeth he isn't using you. Why would he?" I didn't return her smile. "You need to talk to him about this; this is what relationships are. You need to tell him what you're scared of and see what he has to say. I'm sure he'll understand."

"What if he doesn't?" I asked quietly. Natalie didn't waste time to answer; I guess she didn't even need to think about it.

"Then he isn't worth your time." She told me sincerely. "You're the best there is Annabeth. And if he doesn't respect you enough to wait…Well then he doesn't deserve you."

0~0~0~0~0

Terry had promised us we would get most of Valentine's Day off. With our CD finally going on sale and all the great work we've been doing we deserve that but I guess I can understand why we had to play a small concert. Couples love music, and bands play music. It's a pretty awesome date to see a concert together.

So I don't like it but I get it.

After the somewhat serious conversation with the girls yesterday I hadn't been able to talk to Percy. Childish maybe but I needed what little time I had to myself to think. I didn't really get too. I stopped texting Percy after that conversation but I was so busy hanging out with my two best friends I hardly noticed.

We talked and laughed and joked around. When we started talking about cute movie stars (a certain one excluded) I felt like we were in high school all over again. I miss that feeling. We all passed out around three in the morning and had to get up at eight to be able to be at this performance on time.

Owen is going to hang out with some guy friends tonight in a popular bar. AJ is meeting up with an old friend and her boyfriend, they promised to bring someone for her. Obviously Natalie and Matt are going to do something, probably dinner and a movie. Then that just leaves me.

Percy called this morning but I hadn't heard my phone ringing. He texted telling me he was going to be shooting a certain scene today but after that he was free. I didn't know if that was his way of telling me we can do something together tonight. Thankfully I didn't have time to think about it because I've been going and going all morning, I don't even have time to blink.

I adjusted the microphone and glanced around with a sigh. Owen waved at me making me smile as I waved back. Things have been slowly getting better between him and I. I can tell he still likes me but he's not as bad as he used to be. He's really trying to move on because he knows it's what's best. I couldn't be happier that we still have the best of friendships.

Natalie walked up to tell me we'd be on in five. I nodded and smiled to myself when I saw her outfit. She was wearing red skinny jeans and a black shirt that said in red writing 'I love drummers!' I know some of the paparazzi already got a few pictures of her in it. It's too cute to miss. I know Matthew loved it.

I glanced down at my own outfit secretly wondering what Percy would think if he saw me. I'm not one for skirts but Natalie convinced me and since it's basically the only red bottoms I own I decided why not? I had on a lace red skirt that when to my knees, a white tank top with little red hearts all over it and a tan denim jacket on. Since Natalie okayed it and since she knows too much about fashion I figured it'd be okay for today.

As I peeked down at the crowd below I started to frown. I wasn't really in the mood to sing a love song but Terry told us we needed to sing two songs from the album and I can't sing the song Owen and I wrote. Today's about love and even though I don't feel it right now I have to suck it up.

When I gave the signal the stage would slowly lower and we would be brought to the crowd. AJ would sing her song first then I'd sing one of our newer ones. We'll wish everyone a good day and tell them about our CD then be on our way.

I sighed and rubbed my temple, a headache already forming. It's unsettling how one person can make me feel this way. I've never been upset on the stage and yet here I am! Wanting nothing more to be at home. AJ smiled at me somewhat sadly before I nodded. Better get it over with.

I grabbed my guitar and moved to the side so AJ could have center stage. I gave them the signal and the lights flashed below to let the crowd know. We all shared a look before starting to play.

**AJ, **_Annabeth, __**Both**_

"**La la la la la la**

**I like your smile**

**I like your vibe**

**I like your style**

**But that's not why I love you."**

By now we could see the crowd and I smiled slightly when I saw all the happy couples. They were cheering but not clapping. Most of them were holding hands so they couldn't.

"**And I, I like the way**

**You're such a star**

**But that's not why I love you**

**Hey! Do you feel,**

**Do you feel me?**

**Do you feel what I feel too? **

**Do you need,**

**Do you need me?"**

I mentally cursed when my mind wandered to Percy. Was he still shooting? Did he want to spend the day with me? Is he thinking about me too? I almost missed my cue so I quickly snapped out of it.

"_**You're so beautiful**_

**But that's not why I love you**

_**I'm not sure you know**_

**That the reason I love you**

_**Is you being you**_

_**Just you**_

**Yeah the reason I love you**

_**Is all that we've been through**_

**And that's why I love you." **

The crowd cheered again and I smiled slightly. The warm feeling I get from performing is still there and I can feel it, it just doesn't make me as happy as the warm feeling I get from Percy does. Maybe that's my problem. I might care about him more then he cares about me.

"_La la la la la_

**La la la la la**

**I like the way **

**You misbehave**

**When we get wasted**

**But that's not why I love you**

**And how you keep your cool**

**When I'm complicated**

**But that's not why I love you**

_**Heyyy**_

_**Do you feel?**_

_**Do you feel me?**_

_**Do you feel what I feel too?**_

_**Do you need?**_

_**Do you need me?**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**But that's not why I love you**_

**And I'm not sure you know**

**The reason I love you**

**Is you being you**

_**Just you**_

**Yeah the reason I love you**

_**Is all that we've been through**_

**And that's why I love you."**

As AJ let out some wicked "Ohhs." I played the small guitar solo just like she showed me. Now normally I'd let her do the punk rock stuff but she seemed to want to give me something to show off so I agreed.

"**Even though we didn't make it through**

**I am always here for you, y-y-you**

_**You're so beautiful!**_

**But that's not why I love you**

_**I'm not sure you know**_

_(That the reason!)_

**The reason I love you**

**Is you being you**

**Just you**

_(Yeah!)_

**Yeah the reason I love you**

_(All that we've been through!)_

**Is all that we've been through**

**And that's why I love you**

**La la la la la**

_(Ohh ohh)_

**(That's why I love you.)**

The crowd let out a _roar _of applause when I strummed the last note. Owen fist pumped and I laughed into the mic, making people laugh too. AJ looked incredibly happy and I made a mental note to write more songs for her to sing. She's good.

Our little moment didn't last long. She eagerly handed me my old acoustic and waited for me to play again. I took it with a sigh and sat down on the edge of the stage and crossed my ankles so people couldn't see up my skirt. Natalie and AJ following. I lowered the microphone to my mouth and smiled slightly.

"Hey guys how is everyone doing today?" My response was another loud cheer. I giggled. "Good! I'm glad to hear it! First I'd like to say; Wow what a performance! AJ you're the best! You're singing more for sure!"

The crowd applauded in agreement while AJ waved in thanks. I smiled over at her and turned back to our audience.

"So happy Valentine's day!" I shouted making another excited cheer happen. "This next song is special because not only is it new but it's from our newest album _Count On Me! _It just released today and we'd be happy to sign any copies you may already have. But it's Valentine's day and we all have special plans with special people so let's get this show finished up!"

I started to strum, the soft melody making people sway. I could hear more music behind me.

"_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart _

_And I watched as he tried_

_To re-assemble it_

_And my momma swore_

_That she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day I swore_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darling you are_

_The only exception_

_Well you are_

_The only exception_

_Well you are_

_The only exception_

_Well you are_

_The only exception."_

During the short pause I let myself close my eyes. I could play the notes without looking but I just needed to shut my eyes. I let out a breath before singing again.

"_Maybe I know somewhere _

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance…_

_Up until now I had sworn to myself_

_That I'm content with loneness."_

I had started to slowly realize that this song may not be the best to choose for today but the crowd seemed to like it. Some people were slow dancing. I need to sing an upbeat love song in a few days to make up for this.

"_Because none of it was worth the risk_

_Well you are_

_The only exception_

_Well you are_

_The only exception_

_Well you are_

_The only exception!"_

I let my head bob as the instrumental break went on.

"_I've got a tight grip on reality _

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me_

_Here, I know your leaving_

_In the morning _

_When you wake up _

_Leave me some kind of proof_

_That it wasn't a dream_

_Ohh ohh ohh_

_You are, the only exception (X8)_

_And I'm on my way _

_To believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way_

_To believing…"_

I waved one last time as the crowd cheered.

0~0~0~0~0

I hummed to myself as I walked around the empty apartment. Everyone and already left for their fun nights out. Natalie was a little hesitant to leave me alone here but eventually was able to leave with the promise that I'd be alright.

The show went great and we weren't held up for too long. People mostly told us they were fans then left, hopefully to buy our CD. Terry's going to call at the end of the month to see how our album sales did. But she was happy with the turnout at the signing.

I realized I was being a little silly before. Although I'm still a little worried about the whole thing I didn't want to miss out on my first Valentine's Day with Percy because I was afraid to have an adult conversation with him.

I was wearing my favorite jeans, light blue and only slightly ripped and Percy's high school swimming sweater. He never really asked for it back so I kept it. I had it tied in the back so it wasn't as big on me. I was going to call Percy _then _change. I have no idea what to wear for a date that isn't planned yet.

I just picked up my phone when the doorbell rang. I checked the time a little confused. Did someone forget something?

When I opened the door I smiled at who was on the other side. My cheeks reddened when he glanced down my body shamelessly. There really wasn't much to see in this attire. My eyes roamed down his black slacks and white dress shirt. He had on a red tie. He silently offered me the tulips he was holding. I smiled wider as I smelt them.

"The lady at the flower shop said these are perfect for new relationships. They symbolize fresh beginnings…or something like that."

I gestured for him to follow me in. As I walked into the small kitchen to try and find a vase I heard him shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked loud enough for him to hear me. When he walked into the kitchen I ducked back down looking for a vase. "I thought you'd be filming today."

I grinned in victory when I found a perfect vase for the flowers. Percy held them for me as I filled it with water.

"Well you weren't answer my calls or texts so I thought you were upset with me. I was already planning to get the day off so we could spend it together."

I sighed and walked over so I could put the flowers in their vase. Percy walked up behind me as I set them in the middle of our table. I turned around so my back was pressed against the counter. I gently tugged on his tie to bring him over to me.

He walked over carefully but with one final tug I had him close enough. I pulled him into a slow kiss. Before he could really get into it I pulled away. His hands went to either side of my hips for a minute but then glided down to rest on the counter. He leaned closer to me, basically blocking me in.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls or messages. I honestly didn't even notice you called today because of our show-"

"I saw it."

I looked up at him and blinked. He grinned, amusement shining in his eyes for a second.

"What?"

"I saw your show. I knew something was going on. I wanted to surprise you but you guys kind of took off right after."

I sighed again, already starting to feel terrible. Percy must have noticed because he leaned over and kissed my forehead tenderly. He seemed a little surprised with himself when he pulled away but masked it with a quick smile.

"So…Wanna tell me what's up?" He asked quietly. I blew out a nervous breath and reached over to grab his hand.

"It's kind of awkward." I warned as I pulled him towards the couch. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's also awkward when I'm stuck staring at my phone wondering why my girlfriend seemed almost scared to talk to me."

I winced as we sat down. His tone wasn't accusing but his words were true. I really shouldn't avoid these kinds of things. _Adult conversations. That's what relationships are. _

"I'm sorry; really. I just…" I sighed and smiled awkwardly. "This is going to sound super childish but uh…"

0~0~0~0~0

_Percy Jackson:_

"I'm sorry; really. I just." She sighed and smiled at me somewhat awkwardly. I waited patiently for her to find the right words. "This is going to sound super childish but uh…"

Whatever it was couldn't be as bad as what Nico suggested. When I told the guys Annabeth wasn't taking my calls or responding to my texts they thought she found out about the plan. I had a good ten minute panic attack at the thought but I calmed down when I realized that couldn't be it. Annabeth would have either come over to yell at me or AJ would have busted down my door and beat me to death. But she was obviously upset and that kind of bothered me.

I squeezed her hand comfortingly. She smiled at the gesture a little sadly before shaking her head.

"Percy I'm not ready to have sex with you." She admitted softly making my eyes widen. "I know you've been with a lot of girls and I know you've been waiting for a month but I just…I don't think we should just yet."

_Had I really gone without sex for a month? _Was my first thought. I mentally gasped when I realized it was about a month and half. Why haven't I noticed that? I've never had to go that long since I made it big!

Annabeth was still staring at me worriedly. She squeezed my hands and looked at me pleading.

"_Please _don't be mad!" She pleaded. She bit her lip quickly making me snap out my thoughts.

Maybe I haven't thought about it because I don't want to pressure her into that. I guess I sorta knew she wasn't ready. _Why doesn't that bother me? _Annabeth Chase is confusing me beyond belief. I didn't think being with her like this would make my feelings go haywire.

I put on my actor's smile.

"Annabeth." I cooed gently. "That's fine. I didn't expect you to just instantly do it with me. And I honestly haven't thought about it. Well okay I've _thought _about it obviously but I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do."

My own smile somehow melted through the actor's smile. She just looked to cute in my sweater staring up at me with her big grey eyes.

"I know my past probably scared you but you're not like those other girls. Quoting someone I know 'you're a girlfriend not a butt buddy' Trust me there's a difference between the two."

She smiled at me, her cheeks a cute pink. She rolled her lips before looking at me again.

"So you're not mad?"

I shook my head and leaned over to kiss her nose.

"No I'm not mad. I don't have a reason to be. We can take this at your pace."

I couldn't believe I was actually saying all of this. The words seemed to tumble out of my mouth before my brain could fully process them. I was about to start mentally freaking out again when Annabeth flung herself at me, making us fall off her couch and tumble to the floor with her on top of me. She started peppering my face with kisses making me chuckle.

I slowly sat up, my butt only stinging slightly. She was on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me. I wrapped my own arms around her waist and smiled when I heard her whisper softly in my ear.

"_Thank you…" _

When she pulled away she gave me that special smile again. One I've only seen her give me. I smiled back, the smile I've slowly developed just for her. So yeah Annabeth Chase messes with my feelings constantly when she doesn't even realize it. She didn't even do anything and I developed a small crush on her. I should be freaking out; this isn't supposed to be the plan.

But I can't. Annabeth is kissing me and I'm pulling her closer. My mind is becoming fuzzy and my heart skips a few beats. Yeah definitely making my mind go haywire but as she pulls me even closer I don't really care

0~0~0~0~0

"_Babe!" _I groaned. "You never take this long. C'mon I'm actually really excited to take you out tonight."

Annabeth made out with me on her living room floor before suddenly just sprinting to her room saying she needed to get changed. It took me a few minutes to…erg calm down but after that I waited. It's been almost thirty minutes and all I've heard is the occasional shifting. I tried walking in once to maybe help her pick but she used man strength I didn't know she had and shoved me out, locking the door right after.

I checked my watch again and started to freak out a little. I wasn't taking her to a movie so we weren't on an _exact _schedule but I didn't want to waste anymore of the holiday. I promised I'd wait-and I will!-but I wouldn't mind so more making out time. We can't have any if she doesn't hur-

"Woah…" I breathed out as she came into view. She blushed lightly and gestured to her outfit, doing a little twirl.

"Does that mean you approve?" She asked teasingly. I laughed a little breathlessly as I stood up. I walked over to her slowly so I could appreciate the outfit longer.

She was wearing a long-sleeved dress that was red lace, skin tight and a scoop neck. Her blond curls were pinned up in a messy, but elegant bun on the side of her head. A small braid made of her bangs was pulled back into the bun. She looked sexy and beautiful and I was having a hard time with my promise already.

"You look stunning." I blurted out before I could stop myself. I blushed lightly and she smiled. She walked over to me and grabbed my arms, putting them around her waist. She smiled from the embrace and placed her hands on my shoulders so she could have a support when she kissed me.

"Natalie had this waiting on the bed for me." She said as she pulled away, not at all as dazed as I was. "Can you believe it? She went out and bought this dress for me!"

"Remind me to thank her later."

I told her as I tugged her back to me. She let out a little sigh as I placed my lips on hers. Yeah so we had to wait a little longer to leave but I wasn't complaining this time.

0~0~0~0~0

Annabeth looked around the car, a small smile on her face. I carefully made a left and took a sideways glance at her. She was still studying the car, not really caring where it was taking her.

"Love of cars?" I asked somewhat teasingly. She smiled and shook her head.

"Not really but I can appreciate a good one when I see it." She patted the dashboard. "A 1969 mustang I can appreciate. When did you get her?"

"I borrowed her from a buddy. I promised him we'd have it back in tip top condition so unfortunately we can't make out on the hood."

She laughed, a beautiful sound and shook her head.

"Oh _darn!" _She said sarcastically, even snapping her fingers in 'disappointment' I rolled my eyes but a smile crept its way through. She settled back into her seat and smiled over at me.

"No but I like it. Not only is it a sweet car but this makes me feel special. You're _classy." _

I grinned and pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"Well you are special so you deserve the best." I told her honestly. She smiled at me gratefully and looked around. Once the car was parked she frowned nervously and looked over at me.

"Percy this is one of the fanciest restaurants in LA. Why…? You didn't have to take me here."

I smiled to myself and got out of the car. I could see how nervous she was through the windshield as I walked around to her door. I opened it for her and helped her out. She gripped my hand tightly and tugged me back when I tried to lead her towards the restaurant. I laughed and pulled her into an embrace.

"Annabeth really, I wanted to take you here. I've been planning tonight for the past week. I promise it'll be great."

She looked weary but nodded slowly. I kissed her nose to make her smile and grinned myself when it worked. She sighed and pointed a finger at me.

"You better not go crazy tonight Mr. Jackson. My present isn't all that wonderful."

I scoffed and threw my arm around her shoulder, pulling her tighter against me as we walked towards the entrance. I placed my nose in her hair, enjoying her lemony scent.

"Nonsense Miss. Chase! I'm sure it'll be as perfect as you are."

She rolled her eyes and smacked my chest. I smiled. Compliments (whether they're true or not) are easy for me to just say. I found it pretty easy to get girls just from compliments and maybe a smile or two. But every time I compliment Annabeth I feel…_warm _when she smiles because of it. I may be lying to her about how we got together but I don't want to lie about how amazing she is.

Luckily our waiter wasn't _too_ star struck when she saw me. Judging from her widened eyes I knew she was a fan of either one or both of us but she tried to keep it together as she led us to our table. As I requested we were seated near the back but near a window. Marty made it clear he wanted to see pictures of the two of us in a magazine within the next few days.

I pulled out Annabeth's chair for her, making her chuckle.

"Such a _gentleman." _She praised.

I gave her a look but sat down across from her. She picked up her menu and silently scanned the options. I was worried she'd order a salad and make me feel like a fatty when I order the steak but she smiled and shut her menu, placing it on the table quietly. I raised an eyebrow.

"You already know what you're getting?"

She nodded and pointed to it. The rib eye steak, one of their best and decently priced dishes. My Gods could this girl get any more perfect?

"Good choice." I commented as I scanned my own menu. After deciding I placed my menu down and sipped my water. I watched Annabeth curiously as she looked around the restaurant with a peaceful expression. She seemed almost dazed to be here.

"Never been here?" I guessed lightly. She smiled at me and shook her head.

"No, dreamed about it though. It's hard to find enough money or time to bring me and the rest of the band here."

I took another sip of my water before setting it back on the table. I leaned forward, my elbows supporting me.

"Why not just come here by yourself? Or only bring one member?"

She smiled but it was a confused smile. She glanced around.

"Why would I do that? That means the other three wouldn't get to go; that wouldn't be fair. And it'd be playing favorites to whoever I did bring. My band's a family, we go places together. It's more enjoyable that way."

I stared at her for a good minute. Her curls were still pinned up but the two framing her face seemed to shine brighter in the dimmer light. Her eyes were soft and seemed to stare straight through me. Her lips, her oh so soft lips were pressed against the glass of her cup as she drank and I had the urge to kiss her again. Even her hands, while calloused from the guitar playing were small and delicate. She could easily be a lot of men's dream girl…And she's here with me. Before I could censor myself I blurted out,

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

Her eyes widened in surprise but I could see the happiness in them. She smiled softly from the compliment and I figured since I already said it…

"You're beautiful and just so sweet. I'm lucky to be here with you."

She placed a hand over her heart and leaned across the table to kiss me quickly. I grasped one of her hands in mine when she sat back down. She squeezed my fingers and grinned.

"Being with you makes me feel…_normal." _She said with a smile. My heart seemed to deflate a little and I frowned.

"What? I'm sorry…I want you to feel special, because you are. You're anything but normal."

She shook her head and squeezed my hand again.

"No you misunderstood." She smiled again and I couldn't help but feel a little better. "People have been starting to recognize me more and more and while I love that we're finally getting more popular I can't help but feel sad. I mean it's weird having people following me around trying to take pictures of me or walking through a store and seeing a CD with my face on it or hearing my voice through someone's car speakers."

She shrugged and looked down at her plate bashfully. After a couple seconds she summoned enough courage to look at me again.

"You make me feel like a _normal _girl. Sometimes when I'm with you I feel like I'm in high school again. You know walking through the halls with my boyfriend's letterman's jacket on? I _like _that feeling." She paused to blush again. "I like the way you make me feel."

My heart felt like it could fly out of my chest. I wasn't sure how I felt about _that _feeling but I knew the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy when Annabeth smiled at me again. I lifted her hand up to my mouth to kiss the back of it.

"And I like knowing you feel that way." I commented.

She was still smiling but it didn't seem as bright. She probably wanted me to give her a speech about how she makes me feel. Honestly I'm not sure how I feel for her at the moment but I decided to speak the truth. Maybe I can learn what I feel as I'm talking.

"You make me feel real." I started. "A lot of famous people can become fake so easily, just putting up appearances for the people around them. And I guess I was like that too…Before you came." She blushed. "Everything got better when you came. Yeah my foot hurt like a bitch for a while but I'm happy you hit me with your car. You made me real instead of another plastic doll actors can so easily become."

We paused our romantic speeches to give the waitress our order. She promised it'd be out quickly and I figured that had something to do with who we were. Annabeth looked over at me and took a sip of her water.

"Can I tell you something? Something kind of personal?" She asked quietly. I nodded.

"Sure, we're practically spilling our guts out to each other anyway."

She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. She glanced around as she chuckled hoping we weren't causing a scene. We were but people were staring at us before that anyway.

"I feel like I'm in over my head sometimes." She confessed. "I mean I wasn't too big when we met. You were _way _out of my league and yet _you _asked me out. I guess I didn't get it. How someone like you could like someone like me."

"I can't believe someone like you would _want _to be with someone like me!" I cried.

Annabeth looked up at me confused. I sighed and tried to filter what I was saying but my emotions seemed to be spilling over my thoughts and I couldn't help the words that just seemed to flow out of my mouth. I was a little scared by how true they are.

"_Annabeth! _You're basically America's sweetheart, so many people think of you as perfect. And I'm the bad boy, you know the guy father's hide their daughter's from. I'm lucky that you even gave me a chance at this. I've been really happy this past month and it's solely because of you."

I gasped a little at the end, mentally freaking out. I can't deny it anymore; I like this girl. She makes it hard not to like her. A month in and I already like her, what's wrong with me? Dread started to seep in, what if she finds out about the plan? She'll hate me.

I glanced up to see Annabeth staring at me teary eyed. My own eyes widened and before I could start apologizing she pulled me in for another kiss. She pressed her lips against mine so passionately I thought I'd catch on fire. When she pulled away my eyes fluttered open as my insides churned in happiness.

"Thank you. You make me happy too."

I smiled, my shoulders relaxing in relief. It wasn't long after that that our food arrived. Though we were occupied with the delicious food I still found it fascinating that Annabeth and I could hold a conversation so easily.

0~0~0~0~0

It was around ten when I brought Annabeth back home. She gestured for me to follow her into the apartment. I did, trying and failing to get my tie off as I did so.

After dinner Annabeth and I were swarmed when we were walking back to the car. I remember gripping her hand so tightly I thought it would just mold into my skin. I told her to duck her head down and walk quickly. Just so Marty wouldn't be pissed I kissed her head for the camera's before getting in the car.

I offered to take her for a drive but Annabeth just wanted to cuddle on her bed and watch movies. The idea really did sound awesome so I was quick to get us here.

When we got inside Annabeth quickly took off her shoes and started to take her hair out of its bun. She smiled at me as I finally got the tie off. She showed me which bed was hers and I got comfortable while she changed in the bathroom.

I didn't really want to cuddle in my dress pants and shirt so I striped down to my boxers and thanked the Gods I had an extra undershirt in my car. Annabeth didn't take too long to change. She came out of the bathroom in black music note pajama pants and a white tank top. Her golden hair was in a messy side braid. She grinned childishly and dove for the bed. I laughed as it bounced from her added weight.

She lifted the covers and I slid in. She turned on the TV in the room and snuggled up against me. My head was propped up slightly by some pillows and her head rested on my chest, her hair reaching my neck. She was basically tucked into my collarbone.

As she flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch I studied her. Everything I said in the restaurant was true. And that scares me a little. Yes I've come to term with my feelings but that doesn't mean I like it. In a month or so when I'm supposed to break up with her I'm worried I won't be able to do it, the idea makes me sick just thinking about it.

I glanced back down at Annabeth and smiled to myself when I saw her _Percy _necklace resting against her soft skin. For Valentine's day I had gotten her a necklace with my name on it. It's a simple gold chain and the letters are in cursive for appearances. I told her it was so she could have me wherever she went- and that's true- but Marty said it'd be a good thing for my image. Now anyone who had doubts would know she was mine.

Annabeth was a nervous wreck when she gave me my gift. It was in a small blue bag, little fishes all over the place. The first thing I pulled out was a frame picture of her. It was one Steven had taken, she looks beautiful. She wanted me to put it near my bed so I could see it every day and I intended too. Next was a small copy of the pictures of the two of us Steven took. They're currently in my wallet.

When I pulled out two of her CDs I got confused. She hurriedly explained that it was so I could hear her voice whenever I wanted. I _did _tell her I liked her singing, mostly because she's the best I've ever heard. Though I might be a little biased… She gave me a copy of _Count On Me _and one of their earlier albums.

She was worried I hated the gifts when I didn't say anything right away. But of course I just kissed her and that turned into a ten minute thing. As much as I love kissing her just being around her makes me happy too. She really lives up to the whole 'America's Sweetheart' thing. And that's what makes me feel worse about this whole thing. Since I really do have a crush on her I'm worried about what's gonna happen if she ever discovers the truth. I need to make sure that never happens.

But my Mom always tells me to live in the moment and enjoy what I have. So in this single moment I'm going to enjoy the fact that Annabeth likes _Family Guy _too and that she's already asleep, safe and warm against me.

* * *

**Songs used: I love you Arvil Lavigne and The Only Exception Paramore**

**(This author's note is important so it's on every one of my updated chapters!) **

_**1)So I was going to update all three of my stories yesterday, they were all done but my Mom brought home BoO for me and I fricken lost it. Since she got it at Walmart I got a little poster with a the seven demi gods aboard the ship. Its fricken awesome. But anyway I read the story in four hours and guys...I won't give away any spoliers but my Gods that book...Its amazing and the 'conclusion' is great. A little part of me has sorta died though now that the series is technically over. I mean Uncle Rick said he isn't sure if anymore Percy Jackson stuff will be printed which mostly means it won't :( Hopefully he can live on in fanfictions! **_

* * *

Ingore this weird double line thing!

* * *

_**DON'T READ THIS NEXT SENTENCE IF YOU HAVENT READ THE BOOK!**_

_**I really want someone to do a story or at least a one shot series of Annabeth and Percy's time together in New Rome. Seriously the author could call it 'Something Permanente' and it would make all us fangirls go wild. (If you use that name you will have to say I suggested it and PM me that that type of story exists' **_

_**2) So as a lot of you know I'm homeschooled and have a lot of time on my hands. I mentioned working on another story and have narrowed down the many ideas I have to two that I would be most excited about. (Both are AUs)**_

_**-**Say You Like Me_

_Annabeth Chase knows the meaning of working hard. She's been busting her butt trying to make a life for herself. With senior year closing in quickly she needs to raise enough money for college and actually find a school that will accept her! When Percy Jackson comes into her life will she be able to let him in? _

_(It features our seven favorite heros since I just finished the book and I have them all on my mind.) _

_I'm excited about this story!_

_-(I haven't fully decided on the title so you can PM or review any ideas you might have!) It might be called Splattered Blood..._

_This story also features the famous seven, again because I just finished the book and I have them on my mind. _

_Since I fricken adore Criminal Minds and everything about it I decided to make a PJO universe around it. Basically certain characters of the Percy Jackson series are FBI agents trying to fight for the greater good. Each of them have their own dark pasts that will come back to haunt them while they fight the dirty serial killers around. _

_I have the best idea for Annabeth's._

**_The first summary was a little better but yeah. Eventually both of these stories will be written it just depends on YOU GUYS on which one is first. You CAN vote in reviews but I'd rather have you use the poll I'm putting up. Please use that instead. _**

**__****_3) For my Controlling What's Inside and The Next Generation fans I posted a one shot a while ago focused on Nico and Echo and how growing up was for them. It's called Through the Years! Go check it out! Also I've been working on another one shot based after the ending for BoO though it's more of a Percy\OC thing, the OC being his daughter of course since Percy belongs with Annabeth._**

**_4) Our last note: This is good for my WTLI fans! Okay so since that story is technically based off of what happened to me over the past two years I realized it wont be a thirty chapter story. Maybe fifty or sixty. That being said I won't try and rush to end it. Still count on fast updates but the story won't be ending anytime soon. The first story that will end will most likely be Just Another Hollywood Romance but don't worry that still has a few chapters to go, maybe ten or fifteen. _**

**_Okay so that's it for this HUGE author's note! Please vote in the POLL and review review review! I love you guys!_**

**_-Katie_**


	11. Just Another Music Video

**Hello my lovelies! How are all of you? Wonderful I hope! So just a quick note: There isn't a large amount of Percabeth in this chapter but when you're a movie star and in a band you don't have all the time in the world for romance! But I made up for it with funny moments and the promise that the next chapter will have it. **

**Also! A possible new couple is introduced and you get Natalie's and AJ's POV. I thought it was kind of fun writing in someone else's POV instead of just Percy and Annabeth. You get a new perspective on things... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize **

* * *

_Annabeth Chase: _

I smiled lazily as my eyes started to flutter open. Once I realized Percy was awake my smile widened. My head was resting comfortably on his chest while his hand gently combed through my curls. I sighed in bliss and wiggled closer to him. My clock read 10:32.

"You stayed?" I mumbled into his shirt. I could feel his chuckle, his hand still brushing through my curls.

"Yeah Babe I stayed." He reached over me to grab his phone. He frowned once he read a message.

"Everything okay?" I asked quietly, sitting up to stare at him. He was lying on his side, his head propped up with his elbow. Somehow throughout the night he lost his shirt. I mentally blushed.

"Yeah…" He paused and thought over his answer. "Yeah everything's fine. I have to be on a plane in a few hours though."

He sat up so he could wrap his arm around me. I leaned into his side and he kissed my temple. He showed me the message.

**From: Marty**

**Hey kid, sorry to interrupt your time with Annabeth but director called. You're due to shoot a scene in Montana tomorrow afternoon. Your flight leaves in six hours. **

I sighed and shut my eyes. Yeah I knew he would be traveling for his job, not all movies can be filmed in Hollywood. Percy gave me a comforting squeeze.

"I won't be gone long." He mumbled into my hair. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah I know. Just kind of bummed you're going to be so far away." I muttered.

I grinned to myself before standing up. Percy looked up at me curiously. I smirked and pushed him back so I could straddle his waist. His eyes widened in surprise and excitement.

"I'm determined to get my fill of kisses before you have to leave."

That small sentence was his only warning, I attacked. He let out a little groan as our lips made contact but within seconds was responding eagerly. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. I let out an excited squeal as he rolled us over, making us fall off the small bed.

My butt hurt but Percy was losing his mind laughing. I couldn't help but join in.

0~0~0~0~0

Percy left (very reluctantly) around noon. He promised to call me when he landed and with a final kiss he was out the door. No one else was home so I decided to try and write a song.

I was so motivated by my emotions that it wasn't hard, word after word seemed to pour out. Yet another love song, I couldn't help it. Percy makes me feel…happy and when I'm happy we get love songs.

I was in the middle of trying to write the second verse that I hardly noticed AJ stumble in. I jumped when the door slammed behind her, she groaned in pain before crashing onto the couch next to me. Her midnight black and green hair was pulled up into the messiest bun I've ever seen and her clothes were wrinkled. She smelled like beer and judging from the look on her face she was hung-to the-over.

"Fun night?" I whispered. She smiled at me gratefully and I got up to get her something for the headache.

"I wish I could remember. After the seventh drink everything got fuzzy. I think I got a tattoo." She stood up and followed me into the kitchen. She lifted her shirt and turned around. "Hey Annie do I have anything on my back?"

I turned around, her Advil in hand and almost dropped it in surprise. I started to chuckle when I saw the tattoo. It looked pretty cool; a green guitar with a two music notes swirling around it. Just the thought of her getting it when she was drunk is hilarious.

"Yeah you got a tattoo." I snickered. "It looks cool though." I added in once I saw her pale face. She groaned again but took the Advil.

"Gods…I wonder what else I did last night. I woke up in a hotel room almost completely naked. But no dude was in sight."

I shrugged and sat down on the counter. AJ reached into the fridge and grabbed two water bottles, she handed one to me and sat on the stool in front of me.

"Well do you remember another guy? Maybe it was the guy that was brought for you so you weren't a third wheel."

She shrugged and started to rub her temple. My phone buzzed off the table making her groan in annoyance. I quickly read Owen's message and smiled.

"Looks like you're not the only one suffering. Owen's pretty hung-over too." AJ just gave me a look. "His buddy John just texted me; they're bringing him over. I'll get the beds ready for you two."

As I grabbed the spare pillows and blankets from the side closet AJ looked over at me. I spread out a blanket over the couch for her and gestured for her to lay down. She did and I handed her the pillow.

"How did your night with Percy go?"

Just at the mention of his name my insides became warm and fuzzy. I sighed in bliss but continued to make up a resting spot for Owen. I pushed the two other small couches together. My smile was steadily growing as memories from last night crept through my mind.

"Perfect." I sighed out. AJ grinned, a genuine smile and nodded. She gestured to the papers on the table.

"Is that the result of such a good night?"

I nodded happily as she looked over the lyrics. Her eyebrows rose in surprise and her mouth dropped. I looked over at her a little worriedly.

"Is it okay? I'm not really finished with it yet…" I trailed off. AJ shook her head and set the sheet back down to write on it. I let her write in silence for a minute before I sat next to her. She had written a few lines of a rap. I smiled.

"I'm guessing you want to rap a little?" She nodded but looked over at me seriously.

"Yeah sure but honestly…This is a really good one Annie. This might be the one to _finally _get us famous enough for that tour."

I smiled as excitement flew through me. Coming from AJ or well anyone that's the best compliment I could get. I looked down at the lyric sheet and let my smile slip as I frowned in concentration.

"Yeah the words are different but I want a new sound you know? Something that's different from what we usually do."

AJ nodded as the door unlocked. I waved to John as he helped Owen into the room. AJ rubbed her head and laid back onto her makeshift bed.

"Well do what you want with the music." She muttered. "I know you'll make it kickass."

I smiled to myself and let her rest. I walked across the room to grab Owen's other arm. John smiled at me in thanks and we led him over to the couch. He was passed out and I don't see him waking up anytime soon. When Owen was finally on the couch John went to the kitchen to grab some water for him and a trash can, you know in case…

He was kind enough to grab AJ a wet washcloth for her head too. He gently placed it on her forehead as I covered Owen with the blanket. He looked around.

"You need me to stay and help you out with these two?" He asked quietly. I smiled at the offer but shook my head. I like John, he's not only been a good friend to Owen since we moved out here but despite his large bulky size he's a sweetie.

"Nah you're free to go and enjoy the day. While these two nurse their hangovers I'll be writing. I might go down to our storage shed to try out some new chords."

John smiled and we both started walking to the door.

"Got another hit in the making?" He asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop myself from nodding excitedly.

"Oh." I scoffed. "You _know _I do."

Once at the door he turned to ruffle my messy curls and grinned down at me. I grumbled to myself and tried to fix the frizzy mess he caused.

"Just be sure to remember the little people when you're famous Miss Chase!" He walked out the door but turned around to give me a teasing grin. "Or maybe I should say Mrs. Jackson."

As my face turned red he wiggled his eyebrows jokingly. I rolled my eyes and tried to cool my face down.

"Good_bye _John!"

I stressed as I shut the door. I could hear his hearty laugh through the closed door. As I turned to walk back into the living room I could hear someone throwing up. I gagged as AJ moaned in disgust.

"Gross! Owen hold that crap in!"

I rubbed my temples as I felt a headache coming on. I couldn't really be upset though, my morning with Percy and the new song put me into such a good mood not even vomit could ruin it!

"No more alcohol for you two." I told my friends sternly as I walked over to help Owen. He rinsed his mouth with water but spit that into the now used trash can. I grimaced but ran my fingers through his hair soothingly. AJ started to moan again making me roll my eyes.

"You two are so lucky I love you. This would be a completely different situation if I didn't."

AJ managed to smirk and hold out her arms.

"How could you not love us!? Look at us! We're the whole package."

Owen leaned over again and threw up just as AJ coughed up a lung. My shoulders stiffened and I looked down at the trashcan and resisted the urge to throw up myself.

"_Yeah…" _I drew out. "The _whole _package." I muttered.

0~0~0~0~0

I didn't wake up until noon the next day. Both AJ and Owen were feeling a whole lot better and pretty much vowed to not drink as much. I tried to get them to agree to not drink at all but apparently 'they like to party man'

Percy had called me around three this morning and left a message saying he was now in Montana and the director didn't see them being there longer than a week, depending on whether or not they could get the shots they needed.

Speaking of Percy, I've been trying to get my mind to focus on the song but I can't. Natalie suggested trying to channel my feelings for Percy into the song but every time I think about what I feel for him I can't help but let my mind wander. I couldn't stop thinking about our Valentine's Day together.

Percy always had hesitation in his eyes whenever we were together. He almost seemed guilty every time he kissed me. But after our conversation and our (PG) night together he doesn't have that anymore. He actually seems happy to be around me. I wonder what changed.

Another line came to me and I quickly wrote it down. I rearranged some words to fit better and started to hum a melody to myself. I normally don't write songs like this so it was a little harder to come up with the music behind the lyrics.

I could hear Matt talking with Terry on the phone in the kitchen though I wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying. I wrote down a few notes that could work for the chorus beat and looked up as he hung up the phone, a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him quickly. He fist pumped and pointed at me.

"Two good things are happening!"

"Okay well tell me you dweeb!"

He rolled his eyes at the name but he was still smiling. He called out to the rest of the band and I waited as patiently as I could for them to all walk into the living room. Matthew held up his phone.

"So Terry just called with great news." We all leaned forward awaiting the 'great news' "She booked us a director and a crew to finally film our music video for _Wild and Free!_"

I laughed and high fived with Owen as Natalie and AJ cheered. We've been waiting forever to shoot the video. Terry wanted to release it as a video first then start performing it. I wrote it about six months ago so I'm excited to finally let others hear it.

"And she said a band requested Annabeth to sing with them on their newest song."

My eyes perked up and everyone turned to look at me. I blushed at their stares but looked at my brother confused.

"Why would they want me? Do they want you guys too?"

"Well they said they wouldn't mind having us play with them but they wanted you to sing with them. They're fairly new so having a name like yours would help their single sell better."

I blushed but nodded slowly.

"Okay so where are we going?"

Matt grinned again and clapped his hands.

"Miami Florida!"

0~0~0~0~0

"_Wait so you're in Florida? I've only been gone two days and you're even farther now!" _Percy complained over the phone.

After the call we all had to pack a bag for our short trip. We'd be in Florida for a week. Or at least I would be. Within hours we were on a plane to Florida and arrived early in the morning. Terry met us at the airport but sent us straight to a recording station for the song.

A few hours later the song was recorded and we were heading to the beach to film the first scene. Apparently they closed off a certain section of the beach just for us. If I didn't feel special before I certainly did now. People were crowded around the barriers with cameras. Only a few were allowed to get through; we need people 'frolicking' in the water behind us.

"Yeah I know. But you'll be back in California in a few days. You can hang out a few days without me!"

"_Doesn't mean I want too." _He grumbled. I smiled. Owen was gesturing for me to finish.

"Aw I like you too Babe." I could feel his grin. "But as much as I like you I have to go. You know I have to shoot this _huge _music video."

"_Yeah yeah you're important." _ I chuckled. _"Just call me when you're free. It doesn't matter what time it is here." _

"Okay you got it. I'll talk to you later."

"_Yep! Have fun music junkie." _

I rolled my eyes and said one final goodbye before hanging up. I stuck my phone in my shorts pocket and ran over to Owen. He gestured to the director, who was shooting a scene of Natalie and AJ playing their guitars, the ocean behind them.

"He said we're next. You ready?"

I rolled my lips, little butterflies flying around in my stomach. I was nervous, which was weird for me. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nope not at all!" I answered honestly. I looped my arm through his as the director shouted our names. "But as long as they get my good side I think we'll be okay."

0~0~0~0~0

**(AN: Let's just say for this story's sake that it only takes a day and a half for a music video to be completed. Completely off but whatever.) **

Terry excitedly popped in the disk and we waited for the video to load eagerly. Our first music video! We all watched as the video started.

_Owen, __**Annabeth, *Both***_

**The waves were sliding across the sand easily, the water a sky blue. The music started… an image of AJ and I making funny faces at each other flashed across the screen. **

"_She was young, and her Daddy didn't want her._

_She had stars in her eyes and she never gave up on California." _

**Owen grinned at the camera, his brown hair blowing to the left because of the breeze. His image faded and you saw me sitting in a beach house we rented writing music down in a journal. I looked up to gaze out the window dreamily. **

"_He was old and not much of a dreamer_

_But he knew what she wanted_

_And there was nothing he could say _

_That would keep her._

_Sometimes we gotta make up our own minds._

_And say…." _

**An actor we paid, who did have a striking resemblance to Matthew's and I's Dad appeared in the room. He ripped the journal away from me and sighed in annoyance. I stood up with a glare and took the journal back before stomping out of the room. He watched me leave with a sigh. **

**The image changed to all five of us crowded up on a small wooden stage. It could barely hold all of us but we made it work but squishing together. Owen and I were mouthing the words together. Matthew was banging away on his drums and Natalie and AJ were dancing in place while playing their guitars.**

*****_**We can sing right along with the thunder**_

_**We can be who we wanna be!**_

_**And we'll never have to worry or wonder**_

_**The only thing we gotta believe**_

_**Is that we'll live while we're young**_

_**And we'll do it cause we're Wild and Free***_

**As we sang the title of the song AJ got a close up of her sticking her tongue out and waving her hand, her thumb and pinkie out. Throughout the chorus you just saw us singing on stage. The camera switched to me as I smiled at Owen quickly. **

"_**He was told he never gonna make it**_

_**He was wasting his time and his money**_

_**On the chances he was taking**_

_**Sometimes we gotta make up our own minds**_

_**And say…"**_

**The image changed to Owen arguing with another male actor we hired. It was supposed to represent him arguing with his Dad over his career choice. His Dad never really approved of the band or Owen's talent. Owen grabbed his keyboard and raced out of the room. **

**He and I met on the beach and stared at each other before smiling. He held up his key board and I held up my journal. Matthew, Natalie and AJ all ran over to us with drumsticks, a microphone and a guitar in their hands respectively. We all shared a smile before the scene flashed back to us on the beach. **

*****_**We can sing right along with the thunder**_

_**We can be who we wanna be! **_(Ooohh)

_**And we'll never have to worry or wonder**_

_**The only thing we gotta believe**_

_**Is that we'll live while we're young**_

_**And we'll do it cause we're Wild and Free!***_

**People were dancing around behind us. We all kept singing on the small stage. **

"_We got no time for a second chance!"_

_***Free!***_

"_We're gonna find our way and never look back!"_

**The image shifted and zoomed in on AJ as she did her solo. Natalie was smiling and fist pumping to the music behind her. Matthew was grinning at me as I held the microphone stand. **

*****_**We can sing right along with the thunder**_

_**We can be who we wanna be! **_(Ooohh)

_**And we'll never have to worry or wonder**_

_**The only thing we gotta believe**_

_**Is that we can't stop now or**_

_**We're never gonna see**_

_**Everything we want and everything we need**_

_**We'll live while we're young**_

_**And we'll do it cause we're Wild and Free!***_

**Owen and I turned to face each other. He grinned at me while I stuck my tongue out playfully. The director wanted us to 'gaze into each other's eyes' but that was awkward so the scene turned out this way instead. It turned out honest. **

"_Alright!" _

**AJ and Natalie started to do the humming behind us. Owen grabbed my hand and spun me. **

_***Wild and Free!**_

_**Wild and Fre-e!***_

**When the music stopped there was a pause before we all started laughing. I would have thought they would cut that part out but I liked that they didn't. It showed how happy we all were just performing together. The camera started to zoom in until it landed on my face, you could see Owen's chest and neck in the corner of the shot. I was smiling to myself as I looked around then the screen faded to dark. **

0~0~0~0~0

_AJ Harris: _**(Fun right?)**

Terry was _nice enough _to give us a day or two to enjoy Florida before demanding we get back at it. The music video was done and was going to be released next week after some slight touch ups. Annabeth had dragged the rest of us back to the beach to 'help' her out. Some weird band called _The Express Lane _had requested her as a guest singer. Still don't know why that means the rest of us have to come.

Matthew and Owen were signing some autographs while I waited for Natalie to finish using the bathroom. If she doesn't come out within the next minute I'll assume she was doing a number two.

Annabeth was talking to Percy on the phone giggling and all that garbage. She blushed after a short pause and I rolled my eyes. Yes I'm happy for her but no I do not like seeing her all giggly and girly over some _guy._

I was about to call a cab for myself when the band finally showed up. I could faintly hear Annabeth end her phone call before she walked over to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder to steady herself as she adjusted her shoe. I felt unsettled, like something really weird was about to happen.

My feeling was confirmed when the head member of the band walked up to us, freezing in place when our eyes locked. A small smile was on his face but I frowned completely mortified as memories came back to me.

_*Valentine's Day*_

_I giggled as I stumbled out of the bar. Jett and Kaley had left a __**long **__time ago so it was just me and their friend. What was his name again? River? Donny? Eh it didn't matter. He gripped my waist a little tighter and led me over to his car. _

"_Woah!" I shouted. I pointed a drunken but accusing finger in his direction. "I don't j-just get into random people's car Buster! I-I'm no hussy!" _

_He rolled his eyes and helped me into the front seat. He mumbled something about staying away from bars but I was dizzily looking out the window and all the pretty lights that flashed by. I turned my gaze over to what's-his-face and studied him. _

_He was clearly annoyed, his scowl was apparent. His brown hair was spiked up for the night and his hazel eyes scanned the road for cars before making a turn. He wasn't exactly muscular but I could see __**some **__muscles under his T-shirt. His skin was tanner then most but it just brought out his pearly white smile. He looked over at me and sighed. I brushed some hair out of my face. _

_His scowl melted slightly as he pulled to a stop. Huh how long were we driving? He unbuckled his seatbelt and went to open my door for me. He offered me his hand and once I was out of the car he let a small smile slip through. _

"_You're lucky you're pretty." He muttered as he steadied me. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He looked completely freaked out. _

"_You're lucky! You have a nice…a nice face!" _

_And on that charming note I pulled his lips down to meet mine. I could feel his reluctance but I wrapped my arms tighter around him and soon he melted in my embrace. I wasn't sure how long we were making out in front of his apartment building but I guess we stopped at some point to go inside._

_I faintly remember stripping myself of my clothes before diving for his bed._

_*End Flashback*_

I froze and Annabeth looked over at me curiously. She followed my gaze and I could see the gears in her head turning. Within seconds her eyes widened and she pointed at him and started to snicker. She figured it out. She rushed over to shake his hand.

"Hello there!" She chirped. "I'm so happy that you guys wanted to work with me. My name's Annabeth."

The other four members introduced themselves and Annabeth turned to what's-his-face. I nervously adverted my gaze and focused on Owen, who was happily playing with a stick he found.

"Oh uh hey." Gods he has a slight accent. _Shivers calm yourself._ "The name's Ryder. Ryder Brooks."

As another memory hit me, the one where I met him I shivered again. Annabeth shoved me forward and gestured to me.

"Well I'll introduce you to my bandmates. This is Alison Jane Harris, though she likes to be called AJ. Her natural hair color is a dark brown but the black and green seems to work for her. She loves punk rock and rock itself and her phone is full of pictures off of IFunny! She loves to laugh this girl!" I glared fiercely at the blonde when I realized what she was doing. Ryder blinked confused.

"Not only can she play the guitar but she can rap and sing really well! She sometimes helps me write Our Melting Pot's songs!"

I elbowed her harshly in the side and plastered an annoyed smile on my face. Natalie walked over and smiled kindly at the boys but gave Annabeth and I a weird look when she noticed our faces.

"_Thank you Annabeth." _I muttered through gritted teeth. "I think they get it. Don't you have a song to sing?"

She smirked to herself but smiled when she faced _The Express Lane. _All the boys looked incredibly confused and I felt a little bad. I'm sure once Ryder tells them who I am it'll be worse. Matthew walked over, spinning his drummer sticks around his fingertips. He nodded in greeting and threw a casual arm over Nat's shoulders. We were all ushered over to a small stage in the middle of the beach, probable the same one we used. Annabeth was pushed into an array of colors sheets hung from the trees, a big rock not too far away. We were told to dance in the small crowd and pretend that we were at a concert.

So it was less distracting I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. The bright green hair was sticking out at the bottom but it didn't draw as much attention. I could hear orders being shouted and people were falling into position.

The day was young and the director said it wouldn't take more than a day to shoot this video, since there a new band they don't get as fancy of a video. The only reason they got a video at all is because of Annabeth. Though that's a negative thought it's true. I couldn't ignore the small part of me that was wondering what Ryder's voice sounded like but I had to remind myself I didn't plan on seeing him after this. Just the fact he was in Florida the same time we were bothers the crap out of me.

0~0~0~0~0

The video turned out better than anyone expected. It was your basic music video. Annabeth had fun dancing around in the curtains and she looked beautiful. I keep telling her side braids look good on her. Ryder is a pretty good singer, not that I'll ever tell him. He can play the guitar _alright _I guess… We were getting ready to finally leave the beach when Ryder nervously walked over to us.

Annabeth, Matthew and I were all talking about her performance when he showed up. Matt did a 'bro handshake' with him before Annabeth started to drag her brother away, but not before shooting me a look.

I puffed out my cheeks awkwardly and waited for him to say something. He stayed quiet for a minute or two and I blew out the breath in my cheeks and pointed behind me.

"Welp! If that's all, we have to be back on a plane in a few hours sooo…" He looked up at me and I smiled tightly. "I'll see you around!"

When I tried to turn around to _run _away Ryder gripped my wrist and pulled me back, knocking me into his torso. I glared at him once I was back on my feet.

"Hey I don't know what you heard but I don't do manhandling." I informed him roughly. I pulled my wrist from his grasp and crossed my arms over my chest. He raised an eyebrow.

"And you aren't a hussy either, you've told me this all before."

I stiffened and sucked in a breath. Okay so we're having _that _conversation. Awkward…

"Look I'm sorry I was a huge mess. Kaley and I just wanted to celebrate Our Melting Pot's album coming out. But I shouldn't have gotten that drunk and they shouldn't have left me with you. Sorry if I messed up that hotel room. Are we good? Did I apologize for everything?"

Ryder stayed quiet a frown on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and licked his teeth before looking at me again.

"No." He answered. I opened my mouth to apologize again but he held up a hand. "I put my number in your coat pocket and you never called. I've been waiting around for five days like an idiot waiting for you to call. I even requested Annabeth so I'd have an excuse to see you!"

I glared at him and took a quick glance at Annabeth. She was happily oblivious to our conversation.

"So you didn't even want her for her _amazing _talent?" I asked rudely. Ryder shook his head.

"Yes and no! My buddies were excited to have her with us because she has as beautiful voice. _I _wanted her here because you would come with her. But that's not the point. Why didn't you call? I'm pretty sure you're interested in me because you wouldn't have made out with me for a solid thirty minutes if you weren't!"

I gasped and looked around. He was being too _loud! _Annabeth knew but that didn't mean the whole state of Florida needed too.

"Keep your voice down!" I whispered yelled. He laughed disbelievingly and looked around.

"What worried people will hear me?" He cupped his hands over his mouth.

"_I made out with Alison Jane Harris!" _

I gritted my teeth and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He smirked down at me and gestured around. Besides Annabeth fricken losing her mind with laughter no one was paying attention. If anything they were focused more on her.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed. Ryder rolled his eyes and gripped the hand that was holding his shirt.

"Whatever. Here." He shoved a piece of paper into my hand and bent down to be face to face with me. His mouth was dangerously close to mine.

"I don't want to wait another five days Als." He whispered almost seductively. I cursed when I could feel myself blushing. Ryder smirked and brushed his lips over mine. I ignored the tingles I felt.

"Don't pretend you don't like this." He mumbled before kissing my cheek. With one last look he turned around and walked calmly back to his bandmates, they were as wide eyed as I was.

I slowly turned to face _my _bandmates and winced when I noticed their expressions. Annabeth was smiling though she looked shocked by how bold he was. Owen and Matthew had their jaws to the floor and Natalie looked happier than anyone. Her hands were clasped together under her chin as she cooed.

"_Ooh _finally! Someone who's as rocker gothic as you are!" She gasped and gripped my arm. "AJ it was a match made in the heavens!"

I rolled my eyes and glanced down at the piece of paper. It had his name and number on it and a little note. "_Less than five" _The bastard…. Annabeth looped her arm through mine and glanced back. I found myself following her lead. I frowned when I saw Ryder and his friends signing autographs to a bunch of girls. As if sensing my stare he turned and our eyes locked. He winked making me glare and turn away.

Annabeth patted my arm and grinned at my annoyed expression.

"I _like _this!" She said teasingly. I glared at her but she was unfazed. Obviously she was enjoying this situation way too much. I stomped to our van and sat in the passenger seat. Annabeth climbed in the back and handed me a CD locked away in a clear case.

"If this is their song I'm going to throw it at you." I warned. I _really _didn't want to hear Ryder's voice again today.

She grinned and shrugged from the rearview mirror. Owen started the van.

"Good thing I was a catcher on my baseball team."

True to my promise the CD went flying back at her.

0~0~0~0~0

_Natalie Harper: _**(Let's just have fun with all of these POVs!)**

I wiggled to get more comfortable in Matthew's lap. He grinned at me and locked his hands together at my hip. I was sitting sideways on his lap; it was the only way us sharing this chair would work. He kissed the side of my head as Annabeth and Percy walked in, hands intertwined. My inner fangirl went crazy.

I wasn't sure what to make of Percy at first; I didn't know him as a person. I only knew him as the guy who played Peter Johnson. But Annabeth just seemed so happy to have him around and after their first date I couldn't help but like them together. Like for instance Percy looks so happy to be here with Annabeth it's just sweet to watch.

Percy got home two days before we did. As soon as we did get home Annabeth insisted that she see him. They hung out around the apartment for a little while before Percy left. Seeing them act so normal around each other makes me happy too.

Owen and Matt slept for the better part of the day due to jet lag but they're working on getting back on a normal sleep cycle. And AJ…Well she's been glaring since we got home. I guess that Ryder guy really got under her skin. According to Annabeth she only had three days to call him or he'll 'bring her to him' again. Whatever that means…

Annabeth and Percy sat down on the couch with AJ and Percy wrapped his arm over Annabeth's shoulder as she snuggled into his side. Owen tossed her a blanket that she covered them with and I sent him a smile. He's been better about his crush on her, even embracing her relationship with Percy like he just did.

It was nice having us all crowded together in one room. I wasn't paying attention to whatever movie we watched but I flicked through a _People's _magazine. Music Maniac's Valentine's day issue was waiting to be read on the table. I stopped when I saw a couple pictures of Percy and Annabeth from their Valentine's Day date.

Oh wow that dress looks good on Annabeth. Way to go me! There was a picture of Percy and Annabeth holding hands and running to their car away from the cameras and pictures of them holding hands and kissing at dinner. These are adorable! I looked down and started to read, Matt kissed my temple again but I ignored him.

**A Percabeth Valentine's Day!**

**Now I'm sure a lot of you have heard about these two. The typical story, the bad boy and the sweetheart. I myself doubted this relationship would last long but after seeing these pictures my mind set changed. **

**Percy Jackson (26) who will portray Ethan Lane in the 'Stars and Strips' has been caught with so many girls in the past it's hard to keep track. And each time it's a scandalous picture! Nothing at all like these pictures of him with Annabeth. He's always climbing out of cars or out of hotel rooms looking disheveled and with girl after girl on his arm. It was starting to get ridiculous. But then our favorite singer Annabeth Chase came along. **

**Annabeth Chase (23) has been known for her voice for a few years now. Her band Our Melting Pot has just released a new album **_**Count On Me **_**and their music video for Wild and Free will be coming soon! She's a busy girl but still manages to keep her smile and wonderful attitude. She's good for Jackson if I do say so myself. **

**These two lovebirds had a romantic dinner in the back of Jackson's favorite restaurant. He's been seen multiple times there but never with a girl. Annabeth must be something special!**

**Though kisses were exchanged they were sweet and short instead of anything that could lead to something bigger…if you catch my drift. Jackson seemed appeased by simply holding Chase's hand across the table. **

**Has our bad boy changed for the better? I'd like to think so. **

**Be sure to check out more on this couple on our website and email us with anymore juicy information!**

I smiled and wordlessly tossed Annabeth the magazine. As she and Percy read together I grabbed the Music Maniac issue. Plastered on the front of the page was a picture of Ryder and AJ, his lips barely brushing hers. I gasped and bit back a laugh.

**AJ Harris and Ryder Brooks newest couple? Can these two be our next love song? **

AJ ripped the magazine from my grasp and her blue eyes frantically read the article. Annabeth finished hers and Awwed slightly. Percy kissed her head. I looked down at Matthew as he squeezed my waist.

"I hate my life!" AJ groaned as she flipped the magazine back on the table. I smiled at my boyfriend and shrugged slightly.

"Well the next few days should be interesting."

* * *

**Song used: Wild&Free by A Rocket To The Moon *Love them!* **

**GUYS!**

**I need more votes on my poll! I love all of you to death but come on! Only four votes? I won't be doing ANY new story if I don't get more! This depresses me! I really thought a lot of you would want to read my new ideas...**

**Just please vote. **

**You guys are pretty cool about reviewing. I get around 5-10 each chapter which is awesome! I want more but I'm grateful. **

**I love you guys (you know I do!) Just try and vote and review alright? **


	12. Just Another Misunderstanding

_AJ Harris:_

"I still say this is a bad idea." Annabeth commented as we climbed the metal stairs to the stage. Owen and Matthew were childishly racing each other to the top and Natalie was squinting into her small mirror trying to fix her mascara.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a look.

"Yeah I know Blondie." I told her dryly. "You've told me a thousand different times."

A guy with a microphone set on his head handed us our guitars, only blushing lightly when Annabeth thanked him sweetly. Matt was standing by his drum set with Owen, both jumping around a little. Natalie sighed behind us and I finally felt the familiar grumble in my stomach. The thrill of performing.

Annabeth excitedly bounced to the front of the stage and started her vocal warm ups with Natalie. I started to bounce around to calm the nerves I always got. When we were informed we had ten minutes until the curtain went up I started to do my own vocal warm ups.

We're performing at a large stadium. Surprisingly we sold out; over two thousand people were here. Some were closer to the stage and some were so far back they had to watch the performance from a monitor. The place is dark, like crazy dark. They're lights on the stage and a smoke screen. I'm pretty sure Terry even arranged it so we could have little explosions behind us when we're done. Obviously only smoke comes out but still…Those things are awesome!

Annabeth was thrilled to discover Percy had bought tickets for the show and brought along his two best friends. I have no idea where they'll be but Annabeth was still excited none the less.

When I heard someone's phone ring I instantly reached for my pocket. Of course I was met with nothing but the denim from my jeans. I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face tiredly. My phone has been going off nonstop the past week and I know exactly why.

Ryder Brooks.

God even his _name _is frustrating! When I didn't hold up to his little 'five day' rule he called Terry who gave him Annabeth's number and she in turn gave him my number. If I didn't love her so much I would have strangled her by now. The moron thought it would be okay to text or call constantly. I'm one phone call away from threatening him.

I growled to myself and tried to calm down. After remembering what I had in store I smiled to myself. Annabeth walked over and sighed quickly. She patted her thighs and pointed behind her.

"Well c'mon then. We have a show to do!"

0~0~0~0~0

We sung songs off of our Valentine's day album and Annabeth and Owen sang Wild and Free. Since the show was winding down and all of us were exhausted; sweat was running down our foreheads from the excited dancing and my heart rate was slowing down. We always get so hyped up during our performances that afterwards we're always exhausted.

But I had one final song ready. Annabeth stepped back from her microphone and gave me a look. She panted for a few seconds as the crowd cheered on.

"Are you _sure _you want to do this?" She asked cautiously. "You _know_ Ryder and his band is out there watching. You might hurt his feelings."

I rolled my eyes and adjusted my guitar.

"Annabeth the guy has been spamming my phone for the past two days. I'm a little more than annoyed with him. I don't care if his _feelings _get hurt." I paused to shake my head. "Maybe with him finally getting the picture things will start to go back to normal."

Annabeth thought it over for a second. I know I've been kind of a bitch to everyone for the past week. The boys just thought I was on my period but Natalie and Annabeth know the truth. Ryder's gotten under my skin with his stupid face and alluring voice and sparkling hazel eyes. He's been annoyingly persistent and I can't have him get the wrong idea. After Jesse I can't handle another relationship. I'm just not good with them.

"Okay." The singer sighed out." If this is what you think is best I'll stand by you."

I shot her a thankful smile and switched places with her. She shrugged back at Owen and whispered the song to him. He shrugged himself and passed along the message. I smiled out at the large crowd and let their excited chants fill me.

"Okay guys we're reaching the end!" A rang of 'Boos!' sounded out making Annabeth laugh. "I know I know but you guys have been _awesome _tonight so to reward you we're gonna sing one final song! Hopefully you like it!"

I took a small step back ready to start the song but another idea hit me. I stepped forward to speak into the microphone again.

"I know you're out there. Just listen okay? Apparently you can't take a hint so I'll sing a note. Maybe you can understand that better."

Annabeth gave me a disapproving look but I shrugged it off and Owen started to play.

**AJ, **_Annabeth, __**All three girls**_

"_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh."**_

I grinned as Matthew started to beat away on his drums. Annabeth started to dance a little. The audience clapped.

"**I hold my hands up high**

**And throw my glass into the sky**

**When the morning comes**

**We'll never see the sun**

**And if the world's close in**

**Then let's just start it all again**

**That's when the evening comes**

**Oh yeah the evening comes**

_**Woah oh ee oh eeoo**_

**No we're not going home tonight**

**Waiting up for the stars that shine**

**We're doing-we're doing-we'll do it again!**

_**Wake up in the morning **_

_**With the sunlight in my eye."**_

Annabeth and I playfully crossed our eyes. I shook my head 'confused'

_**No my head don't feel so bright**_

_**What the hell happened last night?**_

_**Yeah last night think we were dancing**_

_**Singing all our favorite songs**_

**I think I might of kissed someone**

**And if tomorrow never comes **

**We had last night." **

In the short instrumental pause I smiled out at our audience. They were already cheering and dancing. Annabeth stepped back from the microphone to dance with her guitar. I could see her smiling out at a certain raven haired movie star before she smiled at Natalie.

I don't know where is he but I'm determined to find him before the song ends. My eyes continued to scan the crowd.

"**Let's shut this party down**

**And pull the building to the ground**

**Yeah boy let's live it up**

**One night that's all we got**

**Let's dance until we die**

**Nobody's going home tonight**

**This kiss could be our last**

**C'mon and raise your glass!" **

As Annabeth and Natalie sang the 'ohs' I looked out onto the crowd. I saw his drummer Frankie before I saw him. Frankie's a big guy and in his bright blue shirt he wasn't hard to miss. I smirked when our eyes connected. He looked pissed.

Perfect.

"**No we're not going home tonight.**

**Waiting up for the stars that shine**

**We're doing-we're doing-we'll do it again!**

_**Wake up in the morning **_

_**With the sunlight in my eyes**_

_**No my head don't feel so bright**_

_**What the hell happened last night?**_

_**Yeah last night no we were dancing**_

_**Singing all our favorite songs**_

**I think I might of kissed someone**

**And if the tomorrow never comes **

**We had last night." **

I backed away from the microphone and Annabeth stepped up to hers. She was smiling as she sang. Mainly because she knew Percy was watching.

"_So do it all again_

_We do it all again_

_So bring your friends_

_And tell your friends we_

**(We had last night)**

_Have another friend_

_We do it all again_

**(Oohh!)**

_We do it all again_

_And by the end of the night_

_We'll have a friend_

**(We had last night)**

_We'll do it all again_

_We'll do it all again_

_So bring your friends_

_And tell your friends_

**(We had last night)**

_We have another friend_

_We do it all again_

_We do it all again_

_And by the end of the…_

**Night!"**

People jumped when I screamed a little into the microphone. I could see Ryder's stupid eyes widen in surprise before they narrowed again. Everyone went back to dancing and I went back to smirking.

"_**Wake up in the morning **_

_**With the sunlight in my eyes**_

_**No my head don't feel so bright**_

_**What the hell happened last night?**_

_**Yeah last night think we were dancing**_

_**Singing all our favorite songs**_

**I think I might of kissed someone**

**And if the tomorrow never comes **

**We had last night." **

We stopped playing but continued to sing. Everyone was clapping to the beat and I couldn't help but smile.

"_**Wake up in the morning **_

_**With the sunlight in my eyes**_

_**No my head don't feel so bright**_

_**What the hell happened last night?**_

_**Yeah last night think we were dancing**_

_**Singing all our favorite songs**_

**I think I might of kissed someone**

**And if the tomorrow never comes **

**We had last night." **

As the song ended and the lights flashed one more time I grinned. Annabeth and I did our handshake and she waved at Percy sweetly before we all excused ourselves off the stage.

0~0~0~0~0

I waited for him. I knew he would come.

Annabeth, while extremely exhausted was eager to leave with Percy and his two friends. Grover and Nico…I think those were their names. While everyone else loaded our equipment into the van I leaned against the building's outside wall and waited.

He didn't disappoint.

As we were getting ready to leave Ryder Brooks in all his glory walked over to me calmly; his band mates waiting near the front. I let a coy smirk settle on my lips as he approached. Owen watched the exchange awkwardly before saying he would wait in the van. I crossed my arms over my chest and continued to stare Ryder down. His jaw locked as he stared back.

"You think you're funny huh?" He asked lightly. My eyebrows raised in surprise at his amused tone.

"No just clever." I corrected. He nodded slowly and his hands crept down his leg until they stuffed themselves in his pockets. He grinned; his teeth shining out at me. Even in the dark I could see how white they are.

"Well I do believe you've earn yourself a point Miss Harris."

"There aren't any _points _Ryder." His eyebrows rose. "Whatever game you're trying to play. I'm _not _interested in playing with you." I pushed myself off the wall and started to walk towards the van.

"I already won anyway." I mumbled to myself knowingly.

A hand gripped mine and I gasped as I was spun around and pulled right into Ryder's chest. My mouth was still open in surprise when he leaned closer to me. My body was flushed against his; chest to chest. His free hand was opened; fingers spread out wide against my back. I could've easily shoved him away from me but his smell was intoxicating and I found myself curious to what he was going to do.

"If you weren't interested in my game you wouldn't have let me start it in the first place." He whispered knowingly. He leaned a little closer, his nose brushing against mine. "You have the first point but I'll get the next."

I resisted the urge to lean up; my lips would meet his if I did. I heard a bump in the van and remembered where we were. I quickly shoved Ryder away from me; he stumbled back but didn't fall on his ass like I would have wanted him too. While he chuckled I glared. Angry that he got the upper hand _again _I gripped the collar of his shirt; careful to keep his face a good distance away from mine.

"_Fine._ You wanna play a game?" I asked rudely. His only response was a smirk. "Fine; we'll play your _game. _And when I win you have to leave me alone."

I glanced at his face again before scoffing and pushing him away from me again. Ryder adjusted his now wrinkly shirt and took his hands out of his pocket to rub his stubble. He has a small beard; enough hair to cover his skin but not enough to make him look unattractive. I cursed at the unluckiness of it all.

"Okay but when _I _win and you know I will…." He smiled to himself. "You'll admit just how crazy you are about me. Cause face it; you dig this." He gestured to himself and I rolled my eyes.

"You're an immature _rookie _who's probably only interested in me because I'm the only action you've gotten in months."

He face winced. I was surprised he didn't seem hurt by my insults. Most people would be.

"Cruel words from a beautiful girl." My glare hardened. "Hey don't get upset with me Gorgeous. We're both just speaking the truth eh?"

I started to back step to the van. I didn't have anything clever to retort with and being around him is giving me a headache. Fueled by anger my glare never left.

"I don't like you." I spat rudely.

And honestly in this moment I didn't. I didn't like his stupid (slight) southern accent or his stupid eyes and beard. I didn't like that he can sing and play the guitar. And I didn't like that he seemed interested in me; even if it was just a physical attraction. I just didn't like him…right now.

"And I think you're amazing. Seems we've come across a problem."

I opened the passenger door and lifted my leg to get in. Owen was texting on his phone, Matthew was awkwardly trying to keep his gaze up straight ahead from the driver's seat and Natalie was excitedly recording the interaction on her phone. I sent a small glare to her but she just smiled.

I decided to just ignore him. Once I started to jump in the van he walked over. Natalie reached forward to roll down the window and I smacked the phone out of her hand. Now _she _glared at me but her damage was done. I had just buckled my seatbelt when Ryder walked over to the window and placed his crossed arms in the door.

He reached one hand to grab mine and quickly brought it up to his mouth for a quick kiss. I managed to smack him in the eye when I pulled away. While he gripped it he smiled and winked with his good eye.

"See ya around Als. I still intend to get my point."

I bit back a growl and rolled up the window making him jump back to prevent from having his arms crushed in the door. Matthew started up the car and sighed awkwardly glancing back in the mirror.

"Damn AJ that guy's _bold." _

"Just drive!"

0~0~0~0~0

_Percy Jackson:_

I smiled as I looked over at her. While Nico and Grover ordered I walked to our table. Annabeth was hunched over a small leather book; her phone going off every minute or so. She replied quickly to whoever texted her and went back to scribbling in her journal. I chuckled as I sat next to her but she paid me no mine. Well we can't have _that. _

"_Babe_." I whined jokingly. "When I asked you if you wanted to meet my friends I didn't think they'd be meeting the top of your head."

Annabeth smiled sheepishly before looking up at me with guilty eyes. I felt a little bad but she scooted a little closer to me and kissed my cheek gently. I smiled stupidly as she played with her fingers.

"I'm sorry." She apologized quietly. She glanced at my friends and looked back at me worriedly.

"I'm just nervous." She confessed.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion but on instinct my hand slid down the table until it was able to grab hers. She smiled at me softly; her eyes shining a little brighter once they connected with mine. I smiled back and waited for her to answer my unasked question.

"I'm worried I'm going to start rambling! And once I start you know I can't stop and then it's just awkward because I just can't _stop _talking. Normally I'm confident with myself not that I'm conceded thinking I'm better then everyone! Because I'm not! There are a lot of people better than I am. And that might make me sound insecure but I'm not that either! Or well…No I don't think I'm insecure."

I smiled to myself and let her continue her cute little rant. My chin rested in the palm of my head as I stared at her. My smile widened when her nose scrunched up. She was still mumbling to herself when Grover and Nico walked back over, food in hand. I nodded at them in greeting but went back to staring at Annabeth.

"Babe?"

"-and then I get even _more _nervous! I never get this nervous on stage but when I meet my boyfriend's friends I'm a nervous wreck! Even when I met Luke's friends I was never this bad. Maybe I'm more nervous because I like you more then I liked Luke."

Her eyes widened and a bright blush settled on her cheeks. I smiled stupidly. She just admitted she liked me; a guy she's been seeing for two months better than a guy she dated for a year. Quite the boost for my ego.

"I can't believe I just said that."

"And I can't believe he hasn't kissed you yet." Grover told her jokingly. Annabeth's blush didn't die down but I caught her quick glance at my lips. Not wanting to embarrass her further I settled for kissing her cheek lovingly.

Nico's eyes narrowed at the exchange and I could see the gears in his head turning. His dark eyes had different emotions flash through them before finally settling on suspicious. Grover seemed blissfully unaware of the eye battle Nico and I were having. He was kindly trying to get Annabeth to engaged in conversation.

Okay so I've come to terms with my feelings for Annabeth. She made it _really _hard not to like her. That first month I was fine; I was able to pretend I liked her easily. It wasn't that I _didn't _like her but…She just wasn't my type. Good girl, sweet, kind and not willing to jump into bed instantly. I had a respect for her because of her voice but that was it.

And now…Well I regret not having met her sooner. I was trying to deny anything I felt for her but after I saw that picture…Seeing the way I looked at her….I couldn't help it anymore. I guess I just needed to see it for myself. And it's made everything better! Annabeth's noticed I seem happier to be around her, less hesitant. I've been more affectionate and I don't want to go out in public as much. Marty seems to get it and doesn't hound me about getting a picture taken of the 'new' me.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I can hear a voice telling me I need to tell Annabeth the truth; I didn't want to be in a relationship with her at first and she was merely a plan for me. But I chose to ignore that stupidly correct voice. I can't hurt her that way; she'll hate me and feel terrible. I don't want to be the cause of any pain she might feel. A thought like that would've scared me a few months ago but now it's so natural.

Nico looked at Annabeth when she asked him a question. He seemed surprised that she wanted to have a conversation with him. Most of my past…er friends always thought he was creepy and didn't want him anywhere near them but Annabeth seemed eager to hear his answer and I saw a ghost of a smile on his face as he answered.

Grover looked over at me and smiled sadly. As far as they knew I didn't care about Annabeth. I denied it myself for so long. I haven't told them differently; but I plan too. Today actually. After our dinner with Annabeth and after I drop her off I'm going to tell them. At least I can own up to that.

"Your show was really good Annabeth." Nico complimented uncharacteristically. "You really do have a variety don't you?"

Annabeth smiled somewhat bashfully though she wasn't as nervous or shy. I guess all it took to break her out of the shell was the mention of music. I should've known.

"Thank you! That's exactly what Our Melting Pot is going for. I don't want to be listed under just _one_ genre you know? And that way we can connect with different kinds of people."

Nico nodded and reached for a fry. Grover took a sip of his drink as I threw my arm over the back of Annabeth's chair. She smiled at me and scooted a little closer. I had just reached for some of Annabeth's curly fries when Grover opened his big mouth.

"I guess you're more popular now since you're dating Percy right? Your relationship is good for the band."

Annabeth stiffened, Nico face palmed and I glared. Grover glanced at all three of us and shrugged not really understanding.

"What?"

"I'm not dating Percy so my band will become more popular." Annabeth told him softly, hurt flashing through her eyes. "I know as his friend you'll be protective of him but I _promise _I'm not dating him to get a better image. I truly care about him."

She smiled over at me, gripping my hand on the table. I smiled unsettlingly as she gazed at me with honest eyes and a loving smile. Oh Gods I'm a dick…

Nico thankfully coughed and brought her attention away from me. I shot him a grateful smile and he gestured to the door.

"Hey it's starting to get kind of crowded. Instead of waiting for us to get mobbed by fans you guys wanna get out of here? Maybe go to the aquarium or something?"

My eyes lit up at the idea and I nodded enthusiastically. Ever since I was born I've love water and anything living inside of it. My Mom told me I always used to talk to fish and pretending to have a conversation with them; though it was only one sided.

Annabeth laughed and gave me a funny look before nodding and standing up. Instantly my hand found hers and she gave it a warm squeeze before I led her out of the restaurant; Grover and Nico quietly arguing behind us.

0~0~0~0~0

I kept my eyes on my friend and girlfriend as they chatted ahead of Nico and I. Grover insisted on apologizing and Annabeth being the wonderful person she is accepted as soon as the words left his mouth. Now they're running ahead of Nico and I happily looking at all the animals and giving them names. I always know when Grover names one because Annabeth giggles and my heart warms.

I had on a soft smile as I watched her interact with everything around her. I could feel Nico's questioning gaze on me but I ignored him so I could continue to stare at the beauty in front of me.

"So it took like what? A week or two to finally admit it to yourself huh?" Nico asked quietly, his gaze moving in front of him. Without looking at him I nodded.

"Yeah around there. Though I probably liked her way before that."

"So it's real then?"

"Now it is, yeah."

Nico sighed and his eyes softened slightly. He looked over at Annabeth and a twitch of his lips let me know he approved.

"I like her too." He mumbled quietly. "But what if she finds out it wasn't always real? You know she will eventually."

I shook my head determinedly. I shot one last longing look at Annabeth before turning to Nico.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. If anyone's _ever _going to tell her it's gonna be me."

"But will you ever tell her?"

My shoulders slumped in defeat and Nico already knew my answer. Yes it's wrong and yes I'm selfish and it's probably not going to help me in the long haul but I can't tell her. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

"Well I guess we both already knew you're a selfish bastard."

I gave Nico a look and he held up his hands and replaced his glare with a knowing look.

"I get it Perce. You don't want her mad at you but don't you think it'll be worse if she finds out some other way then besides you telling her? Then not only would you be a jerk you'd be a liar too."

I sighed and gripped my hair; it bunching up between my fingertips. Once I released my grip I knew my hair was messed up but I didn't care.

"I know I _know. _I just…I want to enjoy this for a little while okay?" I looked at him almost pleadingly. "Please just let me enjoy being with her for a while. She'll probably never want to see me again once I tell her."

Nico seemed conflicted as he thought it over. He remanded unmoving as he thought it over. Slowly he nodded and I sighed in relief. Knowing he wouldn't pester me about it anymore I relaxed slightly. Trying to get my mind off of how big a of jerk I am I looked at the water.

A few fish swam by peacefully and I placed my hand on the glass. My inner child was coming out as I stared at all the different animals swishing around in front of me. A small calloused hand wrapped around my free one and I glanced to the left to see Annabeth smiling at the water.

"That one's Tyson." She informed me quietly. I followed her pointed finger and was met with an interesting sight. The fish was large and definitely excited to be where he was. I smiled sadly when I saw one of his eyes was damaged; it was almost like he was a Cyclops.

"Hi Tyson…" I mumbled quietly, my gaze slowly lowering back to the beautiful woman next to me.

When she looked up at me I couldn't help myself. I tilted my shoulders down to kiss her sideways. It was a little awkward for me but I didn't mind. Kissing her felt as wonderful as it always did. Since we were in public and I was aware of the stares we were getting I pulled away. My lips still tingling.

I opened my mouth to make some stupid joke about her nickname for me; and while Seaweed Brain is a cute name for her it's an interesting thought for me. But before I could my mind stopped and my heart spoke instead.

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

Her eyes widened in delighted surprise and a faint blush covered her cheeks. I mentally winced and shut my eyes in embarrassment. I only opened my eyes when I heard Annabeth giggle into her hand. I rolled my eyes a small smile already forming and pulled her to my side. I buried my nose into her blond hair and kissed her head. She pulled away to kiss me on the cheek. Tugging my hand she pulled me towards another tank.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain let's go see your friends."

0~0~0~0~0

We all laughed as Annabeth pouted. She tucked her journal back under her arm and gave me a sad look. Smiling slightly I waved off Grover's funny comment and made them stop laughing. I leaned over to kiss her as Grover grumbled 'whipped'

Annabeth kept getting texts from her bandmates. Her brother was telling her about all the gigs or interviews they had planned for the week, Natalie was freaking out because she couldn't find her curler (it was under the sink apparently) Owen couldn't find the right melody for a song he was writing and AJ wouldn't stop complaining about Ryder. Eventually I ended up throwing the loud machine in the back of the car. Annabeth didn't complain like I expected her too.

So I offered my bed for the night. Annabeth happily agreed but only if snacks were involved so naturally we headed to the nearest Walmart. As I parked Annabeth finished side braiding her long curls. I shot her a charming smile as she climbed out.

Grover and Nico offered to wait in the car but Annabeth suggested they grab a few movies instead. So while she and I went to grab some food they went to the entertainment section. My fingers were lazily intertwined with hers as she looked at the various options.

She hummed to herself as her eyes looked over every choice. She quietly picked out a few bags of candy before walking to the frozen section. While she grabbed pizza rolls I texted Marty back. Suddenly her humming stopped and she gasped. I looked up at her concerned only to have her force my body around so she could use my back as a hard surface.

"Uh…Annabe-"

"Shh!"

I instantly shut my mouth and waited for her to finish whatever she was doing. She was mumbling words under her breath as she hummed the tune she was just singing. Grover and Nico caught up with us as she was finishing up. Grover chuckled and gestured to her.

"Annabeth what are you doing?"

She pulled away and shut her journal; a large smile on her face.

"Finally getting the breakthrough I needed!" She exclaimed happily. Nico gestured to her journal.

"I'm guessing you came up with an idea for a song?"

She shook her head, still smiling excitedly. I found myself growing excited simply because she was.

"No-well not exactly." She huffed trying to compose herself, she was still smiling as she explained.

"I've been working on a song for a while now -really ever since Valentine's Day-but I haven't been able to come up with a tune to match the lyrics but I finally did!"

Grover smiled and congratulated her.

"So what inspired this breakthrough?"

Annabeth blushed again and rubbed her arms nervously. She glanced at me for a second before turning back to Grover. With a cute smile she answered.

"Uh well… being with Percy did."

Now it was my turn to blush. Annabeth looked over at me teasingly.

"He's my inspiration!"

Now knowing she was purposefully trying to embarrass me I rolled my eyes and kissed her gently. Nico was gagging when I pulled away. I shot him a dirty look but he stared back unfazed. Annabeth hummed lightly and squeezed her book to her chest.

"I can't wait to see how it sounds with our equipment. I've been waiting forever for a tune to come to me!"

My smile faltered and I squeezed her hand to make her look at me. When she did I could see in her eyes how excited she was.

"Does that mean you aren't going to spend the night?" I asked disappointedly. Annabeth frowned in thought for a second before smiling comfortingly. She walked closer and hugged me. Her chin resting on my shoulder before she tucked herself into the crook of my neck.

"Nah." She concluded. "I still wanna spend the night…But only on _one _condition!"

I was already smiling. I gave her a questioning look and she bit her lip teasingly before sticking out her tongue. She stepped out of my embrace to stare me in the face.

"And what's that _one _condition Miss Chase?" I flirted easily leaning closer to her.

"You seem to like to hog all the covers Mr. Jackson! If you want my company tonight I'd suggest learning to share."

My eyes darkened slightly as I pulled her back to me by her belt loops. Our hips were pressed together tightly and she gasped in surprise. I leaned down to kiss her somewhat possessively.

"I'm not too keen on sharing what's _mine." _I muttered against her lips. She seemed to understand what I was really saying judging by the vibrate blush on her cheeks. I love that she still blushes.

"Percy we're in the middle of Walmart." She whispered shyly glancing around. Grover walked over, frozen pretzels in hand.

"Yeah man! Stop grinding yourself into her lady parts and let's go!"

Annabeth bit her lip to bite back a laugh and I rolled my eyes. Placing her pizza rolls in the cart Nico was pushing I wrapped my arm around her. I pressed my lips to her ear so I could whisper,

"Next time we're leaving Grover in the car."

0~0~0~0~0

Really the day was going so well. It was only supposed to get better with Annabeth coming home with me. But it seems someone up there enjoys ruining the small things for me.

After we bought our things and I made Nico and Grover carry the bags so I could hold hands with Annabeth we made our way outside. The flashes weren't a big deal. There were only three or four of them. Annabeth seemed a little uncomfortable so I made sure to quicken my pace. Everything was going fine until _she _showed up. My whole body froze.

Rachel smiled at me sweetly as she rushed over. She didn't even noticed Annabeth or how her hand was gripping mine.

"Oh Percy! What a surprise seeing you here! I haven't heard from you in _so_ long!"

Annabeth watched our interaction quietly; she didn't seem upset… just curious. I'm sure she already figured out who Rachel is to me. But she stayed quiet seeing how I would handle the situation.

I haven't talked to Rachel in a few months. The last time I did I had to blow off our 'date' to go film a TV interview. She was the last girl I was with before I met Annabeth. Huh…All those memories seem like they were years ago; not months.

"Er hey Rachel." I greeted awkwardly. "How have you been?"

I could see Nico watching us with curious eyes as he drew closer. He held out his hand stopping Grover from coming any closer. His eyes darted from Rachel to Annabeth; his dark eyes wide.

"Lonely." She answered honestly. Annabeth let her hand slip from my grip as Rachel got closer. I tried to reach for it again but she had slipped away and was walking to stand next to Grover.

"I've been calling." She mumbled sadly. "But every time I tried it told me I was blocked."

"Uh yeah Marty did that."

Nico was giving me a look that clearly read '_you're being an idiot!' _but I focused on Annabeth. She wasn't interfering because she wanted to see what I would do. This is the first time I saw any of the girls I fooled around with since meeting her. I'm at a lost at what to do. Once I saw Annabeth's sad frown I knew I had to at least put space between Rachel and I.

So I did.

I stepped back a couple steps, my back hitting the truck of my car. Rachel gave me a weird look and tried stepping forward again. I winced and awkwardly stuck my hand out to somehow stop her. She did stop thankfully but was staring at me like I had grown a second head.

"Percy?" She asked delicately.

"Uh R-Rachel I have a girlfriend and I um…I really like her. I'm not doing stuff like that anymore."

Rachel finally seemed to notice Annabeth. Her eyes darted from Annabeth to me and she laughed.

"Are you serious?" She asked disbelieving, her green eyes narrowed. "_That's _still going on?"

Before I could open my mouth to tell her to beat it Rachel turned around and started speaking to Annabeth; who still remained quiet.

"Oh honey." She cooed. "He's just in it for the sex I promise. What's it been? Two months? You're reaching his limit. He _never _stays for longer than two months."

"Rachel-"

"Percy and I aren't having sex. He said he'd wait until I was ready."

My eyes widened slightly, though what she was saying was true I didn't think she'd actually _say _it. Grover and Nico both turned to look at me completely surprised. When I gave a little nod their jaws dropped. I never told them I agreed to wait for Annabeth. Wow I _really _need to open up to my friends more.

Rachel seemed completely thrown off guard. Annabeth, clearly uncomfortable with the situation rocked on her feet. Rachel composed herself; a scowl settling across her features.

"Well then you're just a prude." Rachel snapped childishly.

"At least I'm not a whore." Annabeth replied in an instant.

I winced, my eyes closing. Hoping to avoid a cat fight I tried to step in. Annabeth's eyes met mine and she shook her head. Nervously I settled back against the car; wondering what she was going to do.

"W-what? How dare you!" Rachel roared. Annabeth seemed unfazed; though she looked a little unsure. With speed that surprised even me Rachel dove for Annabeth hoping to knock her to the ground for the catfight to begin.

I was even more surprised when Annabeth easily sidestepped the attack and let Rachel stumble to the ground. She didn't jump on Rachel while she was down she just backed up and shook her head.

"Don't cause a scene." She told her quietly. How she was this calm I'll never know. A fire sparked in Rachel's eyes as she stood up. She brushed off the dirt from her tight dress and glared at Annabeth.

"You better watch your back." She warned.

"And you should stop spending so much time on yours." **(*)**

Nico and Grover couldn't help but "ohh" at the burn. I couldn't hold in my snickers. Rachel, now embarrassed and humiliated screamed in frustration before stomping off towards the store. Annabeth seemed frozen in place, her hand coming up to cover her mouth and her eyes wide in panic.

Nico and Grover loaded the car as I carefully walked over to her. I wasn't sure if she was upset with me or not.

"Annabeth?" I called out softly. Her eyes met mine for a second before darting to the left.

"I've never been that _mean _to anyone before." She mumbled quietly. I bit my lip feeling guilty and tried to reach out to her. She retracted from my touch and refused to look at me. I sighed and opened my mouth to tell her it was okay but she gripped her journal and climbed in the front seat.

Sighing once again I climbed into the car. Nico shot me an apologetic glance from the mirror.

0~0~0~0~0

Grover and Nico left after one movie. They could tell I needed to talk with Annabeth so we decided to do it another time. Once they were gone I looked at my bedroom door longingly. Annabeth had walked in and shut the door as soon as we arrived. I tried to get to come out with the promise of pizza rolls but she ignored me.

Once my friends were gone I gathered some courage and knocked on the door quietly. Annabeth mumbled a 'come in' and I gently pushed open the door. She was lying on my bed, her side braid twisted up into a bun. She was already in her pajama's and I thanked the Gods that she was still spending the night. She couldn't be that upset with me considering she was staying.

She was writing in her journal glancing at her phone every three seconds. I sighed and grabbed some sweats to sleep in. Annabeth had stolen one of my shirts and decide to wear it. I could see her boy shorts sticking out underneath. I quickly changed in the bathroom purposefully not putting on a shirt. When I walked out Annabeth barely glanced up at me before returning to her journal.

"I suppose we should talk about what happened." I commented as I sat on the edge of the bed. Annabeth's pencil froze in mid-sentence for a second before continuing. She shrugged and started to gather the papers she had sprayed across the bed.

"I'm actually really tired. Owen's going to be here at eight tomorrow morning to pick me up for an interview we have scheduled."

Once all her papers were gathered safely in her hands she swung her legs over the bed and placed them neatly on my dresser, her journal and pencil resting on top of them.

"But Annabeth you-"

"Yeah." She cut me off. "I know but seriously it's already one in the morning. I need to get some sleep Percy."

Knowing she wouldn't let me talk about it I sighed; only slightly frustrated with her. I watched her climb into my bed and I felt cold. I wondered if she would let me sleep with her. She didn't say anything as she tried to get comfortable.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" I asked sadly. Annabeth sucked in a breath but slowly shook her head. Wordlessly I climbed in next to her; wasting no time in pulling her body towards me.

As I spooned her I placed gentle kisses on her head and neck. She didn't respond and stayed quiet. Eventually I stopped and settled for wrapping my arm tightly around her and pulling her back to my chest. I watched her until her breathing slowed. Once I knew she was asleep and safe in my arms I let myself drift.

When I woke up the next morning at nine I sighed when I saw she was gone. I thought it was ironic. The _one _girl I never want to leave ends up leaving in the morning like I've done to countless girls in the past.

* * *

**Not one of my better endings. **

*** I fricken love that burn. It's from that 70s' Show. Jackie burns Lori. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

**So few things guys! **

**1) Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys must really enjoy the story! Let's keep it up huh? **

**2) I know a few of you didn't like the idea of Ryder and AJ but c'mon they're adorable. Ryder's all bold and loving and AJ's all 'no I hate you but your insanely attractive and that makes me hate you more!' its cute. And I DO care about whatever you guys say but I really love the idea of AJ having another relationship. That way the focus isn't SOLELY on Percabeth-though it mostly will be. **

**3) I need more reviews on Where The Light Is. I'm getting like one every four days...That's messed up guys. **

**4) I know you guys are probably mad at me leaving you on a semi cliffhanger like that but C'mon! I love doing it! You guys get all frustrated and when I update again you're excited! I promise it won't be what it looks like. You'll all love the next chapter I promise! Remember reviews help inspire me to update faster!**

**5) My poll is over and a winner has been picked! By two votes! Splattered Blood! It's already posted so go check out the first chapter! Only got two reviews so far!**

**Seriously thanks for all the love on this chapter: It means everything! Love you guys! **


	13. Just Another First Time

**First thing I wanna say is you guys have been AMAZING with reviews! Its like a constant number and I love it. Almost always I get more then ten reviews and a lot of follows and favorties! I think this story has my most follows...I need to double check that! Anyway this is an important chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the songs or PJO just my OCS**

* * *

_Annabeth:_

Owen and I tiredly walked back into the apartment around ten. He collapsed on the couch instantly and I knew it was only a matter of minutes before he fell asleep. AJ was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when I walked in. She smiled slightly in greeting and I waved as I grabbed a water bottle.

"How'd it go?"

I shrugged and sat down next to her. An idea struck me and I lifted my head to look at her.

"Wanna go out for a run? Clear our heads for a bit?"

She looked over confused but nodded. I could tell she needed it too; Owen filled me in on what happened with her and Ryder the night before. We both agreed to change and meet back in the living room in fifteen minutes.

I quickly pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail as I walked into the room I share with AJ. She had already grabbed some clothes and was changing in the bathroom. I pulled off my nice clothes and threw them on the bed. Sighing I pulled on Matthew's old basketball short. They became way too small for him when he hit eighteen but now they fit me perfectly. I switched my bra for a sports bra; can't have the girls bouncing uncomfortably while I run. While I looked around for a shirt AJ walked out.

She was dressed in a tank top and shorts. Her black and green hair was pulled into a ponytail; her green bangs braided back into the ponytail. I smiled at her and continued to look for a shirt.

"You can run in a sports bra you know." She told me lightly. I glanced down. I was dressed pretty modestly. But I still felt weird about running without a shirt.

"I can't find a shirt I want to wear." I complained. AJ threw a shirt at me. It was an old guitar shirt she's had forever. Normally she runs in it. I thanked her with another smile and slipped it on over my head.

I put my dead phone on its charger and left the room. AJ's phone was on the table; buzzing as we passed. She glared at it and decided to leave it behind. We placed two water bottles and our wallets in the small backpack AJ likes to run with. We might get lunch afterwards.

I pushed my shoulders back; sighing when I heard them pop and crack. AJ shut the door behind us and we started to head down the stairs.

0~0~0~0~0

AJ and I have run a few different places but it's agreed that we like a park best. We went to the largest we could find and decided to jog around. I made a silent promise to myself that I would play on the swings before we left. When I saw AJ eyeing it I knew I would get to fulfill my promise.

We silently jogged around the park for an hour; of course stopping when we got tired and walked. We didn't really talk but I enjoy AJ's company. She's been my friend since I was eighteen; when you're friends with someone for five years you tend to enjoy being around them. If not why keep em around so long?

When I felt my legs starting to ache I knew we had to stop; I'd be feeling it tomorrow for sure. AJ must have been thinking the same thing because she bent down to rub her thighs and looked back up at me.

"Swings?" I questioned childishly. AJ grinned and nodded.

"Swings." She confirmed.

Normally we'd race each other but our legs were hurting so we walked. Not a lot of kids were around and the ones that were here were with their parents. We received a few stares as we sat down. I slowly kicked the ground to get going. I wasn't going very high but I was swinging enough that my hair was blowing back slightly every time I went forward.

When I noticed AJ going the same pace I was I grinned.

"We're double dating." I told her jokingly. She glanced at me then our legs and laughed.

"I guess we are! Love you Babe!"

We both starting to laugh louder; way louder then we should have. She was the one to stop first; her laughs slowly died down and she was left smiling sadly.

"Ryder's bothering me in a good and bad way." She commented vaguely. I raised an eyebrow and started to slow down.

"Whaddya mean?"

She huffed and blew some lose hair out of her blue eyes. She wasn't looking at me instead choosing to stare at the bush in front of us.

"Okay we both know he's attractive- don't deny it because of Percy- obviously we both know that."

I nodded slowly.

"Right so he's attractive and he can sing and play the guitar. Another attractive quality."

"Okay…."

"And when he stares me down I feel…weird. I feel nervous and excited then annoyed. I want to kiss him and punch him at the same time…Is that normal?"

"No."

She glared at me and I held up my hands up in a surrender pose. Her glare didn't soften instead moved back to the bush.

"Hey I'm just being honest." She huffed. "AJ maybe you like him but you don't want to."

"Of course I don't want to like him Annabeth! He's cocky and annoying and he thinks we're playing some stupid game with each other."

"Well are you?"

She was quiet. She lightly shrugged her shoulders as she started to move again. A warm breeze blew by and I couldn't resist the urge to shut my eyes and let it wash over me.

"Maybe." She answered quietly. I opened my eyes and smiled over at my friend comfortingly.

"It's okay to like him you know."

AJ groaned and lifted her hands so her fingers could cover her eyes.

"I'm not _supposed_ to like him!" She whined in an unlike AJ fashion. I stared at her in surprise as she started a rant. Normally that's my thing.

"After Jesse I didn't want to like anybody! I wanted to stay single and go out parting with my friends and focus on the band. I thought if something like this happened the guy would take the hint and leave! Not follow me around and spam my phone! I haven't even touched the damn thing in a day and it's probably overflown!"

She took a breath and looked over at me pleadingly. Tears of frustration gathered in her eyes but she wasn't upset enough to let them fall. She wiped her eyes dry and I patted her shoulder comfortingly. We weren't swinging anymore; merely just using them as seats.

"So you're scared." I clarified. I took her scowl and angered silence as a yes.

"That's okay too AJ. Everybody gets scared. After your last relationship it's normal to be hesitant to jump into another one. You don't have to date-or even be around- Ryder if you don't want to be." I bit my lip a little guiltily. "I'm sorry I gave him your number. I honestly didn't know he would do something like this."

AJ waved off my apology with a soft smile.

"That's okay Blondie. Some of his messages are nice to read, or hear… you know depending."

I smiled slightly and stared down at my feet for a second. My running shoes were scuffed up and dirty from the constant use. I adjusted my ponytail.

"So what are you gonna do?" I asked quietly. She shrugged.

"I dunno honestly. I'm not sure what he wants from me."

I sighed and stood up; offering my hand.

"Date him or kick him to the curb; your choice. I'll stand by you."

AJ smirked and took my hand. Once she was standing she squeezed my hand; a huge sign of affection for her. She never hugs me unless it's a special occasion or if she's really happy.

"Thanks Blondie."

We slowly started walking towards the way we came in. There was a small café about a block or two down from here so I figured we were heading there. When I saw AJ walk in that direction I smiled to myself. She looked over at me with a knowing smirk.

"So trouble in paradise?" She asked coyly. I looked over at her. "You haven't been all smiley today; you didn't even bring your phone….Not worried about missing superstar's messages?"

I sighed and gave her a small smile before telling her about what happened the night before. I found myself unable to stop frowning as I told her what happened in the Walmart parking lot. I was having the best time before that but how things changed so quickly…

When I was done AJ stayed silent. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open a little in shock. I bit my lip nervously as we turned the corner. I could see the café a few feet away.

"_Damn _that sounds like something from a Lifetime movie." She joked. I gave her an annoyed look as we walked in. The cold air hit me instantly and I sighed a little.

"Cool it Annabeth I was just messing around." We paused our conversation and let the waitress lead us to a back table. AJ sat across from me and I quickly scanned the menu. We were going to take a cab home so we could eat whatever.

After ordering, I got a sandwich and a smoothie our conversation started up again.

"So why'd you give him the cold shoulder afterwards?" She asked lightly. "It didn't seem like he did anything wrong…I mean he could've pushed the bitch away but that probably wouldn't have looked to good."

I rolled my eyes before rubbing them tiredly. The waitress came back with our drinks and I took a quick sip of my smoothie. The strawberry goodness felt like heaven.

"It wasn't him." I explained quietly. "I…He probably hates me."

AJ's eyebrows practically went up into her hair. Her blue eyes were questioning and I couldn't hold her gaze for too long.

"Annabeth that's ridiculous! Why would he hate you? You didn't do anything! You didn't fight her, you told her to walk away and you stayed calm. What did you do wrong?"

"AJ! I was _so _mean to that girl! She-"

"Deserved it!"

"No! She was a part of Percy's past. I promised him it didn't bother me but it does! I didn't care about it before but seeing one of the girls who used to be….whatever she was to him it became real and I just got so upset. I was rude to her and I couldn't look at Percy. He's used to seeing me as this sweet and kind woman and there I was calling that girl a whore and basically telling her to back off."

AJ gave me a look as our food was set down. I thanked the waitress kindly and crossed my arms on the table top.

"Annabeth Percy's your boyfriend and that girl made it pretty clear she wanted to do the deed with him. You were allowed to act the way you did! You could have acted worse if you wanted too! Hell if it would've been me I would've been in a fight with her before she could blink."

"But I'm not like you! Yes I can _defend _myself but that's for if someone is trying to attack me!"

"Which she was."

I sighed frustrated and rubbed my temples.

"My Mom made me take Judo and self-defense course for _defense_; not picking fights." I shook my head and waved my hands around. "That wasn't my point."

AJ took a bit of her burger and started to eat her fries as she waited for me to explain.

"I got jealous and let it get the better of me. I wanted to see how Percy reacted. He told the girl he was taken and didn't want to be apart of that lifestyle anymore…He did what I was hoping he would. Then here I come in making things worse. He probably thinks so little of me. I'm supposed to be the _nice _one; what I did and said wasn't very nice."

AJ reached across the table to grip my shoulders. She lightly shook them and stared into my eyes. Amusement was laced in with her worry.

"Annabeth you're bad-fricken-ass. What you did was awesome and totally necessary. Percy does _not _think any less of you; if he was smart he would like you more."

"So this doesn't make me a bad person?"

AJ snorted and I couldn't help but smile; though it came off shy. She stared at me with fondness and shook her head.

"Don't ever change Blondie."

0~0~0~0~0

Almost completely content with the day I sighed. AJ was in the shower singing lightly and I smiled to myself as I grabbed my phone. As I waited for it to turn on I thought back on my day.

Owen and I, even though we were exhausted had a good time at the interview. Though it was just the two of us the questions were only about our music and the future of the band. I hadn't let it slip that I was working on our new song; the one I was so sure would get us our goal.

AJ and I have always been friends. We're all friends but after today I feel like we connected. We understand each other a little better; I have a greater respect for her and vice versa. I'm glad we went for a run. I encouraged her to think about her Ryder situation instead of being angry over it and she made me promise to talk to Percy when we got home. It's around one so I'm pretty sure he's on set but I can leave him a message.

When my phone screen lit up I sighed when I saw the messages I missed. I deleted the ones Natalie and Matt sent me asking when AJ and I would be back. Owen, Matthew and Natalie are all in the living room watching old videos Matt made years ago. I planned to join them after leaving my message for Percy.

He had called twice, texted once and left a message. I deleted the call notifications and looked at the text.

**From: My Seaweed Brain :)**

**Hey…I'm not sure what's going on but I know you'll talk when you're ready so I'll wait. I'm sorry if I didn't do something you wanted or DID do something to upset you. Really. Just call me back okay? I'm on set till three but I'll answer anyway. It's more of a Mandy day anyway.**

Sarah Kate was Percy's co-star and leading lady. She plays Mandy Parker; Ethan's love interest. He warned me there would be a kiss towards the end and it wasn't a light peck; as long as I didn't witness it I could get over it. Feeling bad by how sweet he was I almost didn't listen to his message. Curiosity won and I ended up clicking play.

"_Uh hey Annabeth…It's Percy. But you uh probably already knew that from caller ID or the sound of my voice. But you're so smart you probably figured out it was me before I even sent this message…Wait does that even make sense? No it doesn't… damn."_

I heard chuckling in the background and a smack. Nico could be heard.

"**Dude!" He hissed. "You're so bad at this!" **

"_Shut up! She'll hear you!" He coughed awkwardly. "Okay so um just call me back and we can talk okay? I don't know what's going on with you but I promise I'll work this out with you." _

Someone yelled his name in the background and he shouted he would be there in a second. He sighed into the phone and I shut my eyes.

"_Okay so um I have to go but uh you know…call me and stuff…" He sighed a final time. "Annabeth I really like you and I really hope what happened last night didn't ruin us. If I could go back in time and erase what I did I would. Then I would find you. I miss you. Sounds kind of sad after only six hours but I do… I hope we talk soon. Bye." _

I sighed when the message beeped a sign it was over. I saved it and played it over a couple of times. I checked the clock; 1:34. He was shooting until three and probably wouldn't be home until four. I mentally decided to visit him and talk it out with him then. If I called and he answered then it's be awkward trying to have a heart to heart with him when he could easily be called away to shoot a scene.

AJ walked out of the shower and plopped on her bed. She started to scroll through her messages as I walked into the shower. I hadn't realized how tired I was until the hot water hit my back. When I was showered and clean I changed into my sweats and Percy's sweater. AJ raised an eyebrow and I stuck out my tongue.

I noticed she looked tired too; silently we both laid down and before I knew it I was asleep.

0~0~0~0~0

I groaned as I woke up to someone banging on a door. AJ was nowhere in sight when I checked her side of the room. I placed my arm over my eyes and slowly sat up. When I caught sight of my hair in the mirror I laughed. My ponytail was loose and all the hair was tumbling out of it. I quickly redid it and stood up; my knees cracking slightly as my legs straightened.

I could hear mumbling out in the hall as I walked in. AJ was smirking at whoever was on the other side of the door. Mentally cursing when I saw it was three forty I tried to go back to my room to grab my phone but Owen shook his head.

"No I need to call Percy." I told him quickly. "He should be on his way home."

"Why is it that whenever I show up at your apartment unannounced you're wearing my sweater?"

I jumped at his voice; an embarrassing "Eep!" coming out of my mouth. AJ smirked at me before giving me a knowing look. She grabbed Owen's arm and tugged him out of the room to give us privacy. Percy awkwardly stood in the middle of my living room; his confident tone leaving as soon as we made eye contact.

"I was going to stop by your place later to talk to you." I mumbled quietly. I slowly walked over to sit on the couch. Percy slid next to me. He hesitated but his hand lowered to gently rest on top of mine.

"We're not breaking up right?" He asked worriedly.

I glanced up to see the genuine fear in his eyes; as if he really thought _I'd _break up with _him. _Slowly a smile started to grow and I shook my head. He sighed and his shoulders visibly relaxed. I reached up to cup his cheek; his eyes locking with mine. I could feel myself slowly becoming lost in the never ending green…

"Were you really worried about that?"

"Annabeth you wouldn't let me touch you yesterday."

I winced at the memory but gave him a pointed look.

"I fell asleep in your arms! I let you touch me!"

He returned my look with own of his own. Soon we were both glaring at each other. Then we stopped and our eyes widened. Quickly he leaned over to kiss me. It was a little rougher than our kisses normally are but I openly accepted the new kiss. Just as I was starting to get into it Percy pulled away.

"I'd be more than happy to make out with you." He panted. "But only _after _you tell me why you got so upset yesterday."

I sighed and whined a little at the lack of warmth I felt. I wanted to kiss him again but I knew he was right. I pushed away some loose hair and squeezed his hand.

"I was upset because I hadn't had to deal with any of the girls of your past before. I was upset because I'd never seen another girl try to touch you like that. I was upset that you had a past with her but I was mostly upset because I'd never been that mean to anyone before! I thought…I thought you'd think less of me because of what I did."

Percy's eyes widened and he quickly gripped my hands.

"Annabeth I could _never _think any less of you; you're wonderful." He chuckled lightly. "You were by far the better person in that situation. You told her to back off, didn't engage in a cat fight and burned her. It was awesome."

Slowly his smile faded and he frowned. He kissed my cheek carefully, moving a little closer to me.

"I know we've talked about my past before but I guess before now you never really had to deal with it. You could easily forget about it. I know I was a jerk to all those girls. I regret the things I've done. But please Annabeth those girls didn't mean anything to me. They still don't. It's just you."

I shook my head lightly, a small smile on my face.

"I wasn't accusing you of cheating on me."

Percy smiled slightly, only one side of his lips twitching upwards. He quickly lifted my hand up to kiss my knuckle.

"I don't care about the past only the future. _Our _future…Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me. I'm sorry I got so upset; I was just surprised with everything."

"Water under the bridge!" He exclaimed quickly.

A smirk soon settled on his lips and he leaned closer to me until he was hovering over me on the couch. My heart started to beat faster and my skin tingled in excitement. Percy smiled down at me adoringly and carefully lowered himself. I let out a quiet moan when his lips finally touched mine again.

This kiss was soft and loving and it took a few seconds for his tongue to touch my lip. I quickly gave him access and let him have the control he wanted. My hands reached up to rub his back as his left hand starting to rub up and down my waist; his right was still propped up on the couch.

Percy pulled away for a second and cast a glance at the bedroom door. I mentally sighed when I noticed too. Owen and AJ were here and we were in the living room. We couldn't do anything. As soon as the thought passed through my head my eyes widened. I looked over at Percy but he didn't notice he was still staring at the door.

My heart was still pounding in my chest from the rush of kissing him. His eyes were slightly dazed but looking at the still closed door. The sea green seemed even more vibrate; as if I was staring at them in a new light. His hair was a little longer now but not unattractively so. I could easily run my hands through it now; it was still as soft as I remember. His hand was still propped up so he wouldn't be crushing me; something I was grateful for. And his lips were slightly puffy; something _I _caused. It finally clicked in my brain what I wanted. I turned his head back to face me and leaned up to give him a long and lingering kiss.

When I pulled away I officially made up my mind. His eyes widened when I told him.

"Percy I'm ready. I want to have sex with you."

0~0~0~0~0

"Geez Blondie what gives? Whaddya do to the poor guy?" AJ asked as she helped me put him back on the couch. Owen smacked his face around lightly as I blushed heavily. AJ looked over at me for my answer but once she saw my blush she smirked.

'_Really?' _She mouthed. I bit my lip and nodded making her laugh. Owen stared at us confused but I patted his shoulder and turned back to Percy. I gently grabbed his cheeks and rubbed my thumb over them. Slowly his eyes fluttered open.

He groaned once his eyes met mine. Judging by the blush _he _had on I could tell he remembered what I said. I ushered AJ and Owen out as I sat next to him; I rubbed his head.

"You okay?" I asked with a laugh. Percy playfully glared at me.

"You can't just spring something like that on me!" He joked; slowly his eyes turned serious. "Annabeth I don't want you to feel pressured into anything."

I laughed and smiled brightly. I moved so I was straddling his lap. I pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

"Percy we're not in high school. We're adults. I'm fully capable of making this decision."

"But before you-"

"Before I was worried." I confessed. "I didn't know what your intentions were. All I knew of you was being some big player. I didn't want to be one of those girls for you; maybe that's why I got upset yesterday. I just…After seeing what you did yesterday I can see you care about me."

Slowly my blush started to return. Percy smiled comfortingly and rested his hands on my hips; his fingers exploring as far as they could. He leaned up to give me a sound kiss.

"Well we're not going to do it on your couch with your roommates spying around the corner."

I glanced behind me just in time to see Owen's brown curls and AJ's green ends dash behind the wall. I laughed before turning back to Percy.

"So your place then?"

Percy smiled and shook his head. He lifted me up and put my next to him. He stood up and placed a lingering kiss on my forehead. Then to my surprise he started walking to the door. I stood up and followed him.

"Where are you going?" I asked worriedly. Percy stopped at the door to smile again; though this time it was confused.

"Home?"

"Why?"

"We're okay; you're not upset anymore. So I thought I'd go home now that everything's okay."

He smirked at my shocked expression. Slowly he leaned back against the door as I slightly fumed.

"But I…I told you I was _ready _and you want to _leave? _Am I not…appealing to you or something?"

His eyes widened and he quickly rushed back over to me pulling me to him. Now that his joking look was gone I noticed something brush against me. My eyes widened as they connected with his.

"Of course I want to be you in that way; I've never not wanted that." He gave me a soft kiss. "I just want it to be special. Everything needs to be perfect."

"Percy you've done it with girls in the back of your car. Since when does it have to be 'special'?"

"Since it meant something to me; being with you will be completely different. It'll mean _something _to me."

I smiled touched and leaned up to kiss him; my hands starting to run through his hair. Percy groaned and gently stepped back. I smirked.

"Uh I uh…Okay give me two hours and I'll come and pick you up okay? We'll go out. Dress nice."

I laughed at the strain in his voice. I opened the door for him and grabbed his arm before he could dash down the hall. He looked over at me and I could help but smile slightly teary eyed. I shook my head before he could get the wrong idea about the tears. I leaned over to give him a solid kiss on the cheek. My lips lingered against his cheek.

"Thank you for making it special. Not a lot of guys would care."

Percy's eyes were clouded over with thought when he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I didn't question him as he dash down the hall. I shut the door and leaned against it, my lip sliding in-between my teeth. AJ smirked at me.

"If he faints at the thought of it I wonder what happens when it actually happens." She snorted. "Man that's gonna be _hilarious." _

0~0~0~0~0

_AJ Harris:_

I growled as I stormed through the yard. I could see him sitting in one chair in a row. His bandmates were surrounding him and they were all laughing; probably at my expense. I gripped the letter Terry sent me this morning tightly in my hand. I was worried it would catch on fire with how much rage I crumbled it with. As I stormed past two cameras Ryder waved charmingly.

"Hey! There you are; we've been waiting."

"What is this?" I asked angrily throwing the letter back at him. He unrumpled it and smirked.

"Ah so she did send it! Great!"

"_Why _are you requesting me!? You already had Annabeth sing the first version! Why can't she sing the acoustic with you?"

Ryder blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah yes well when I called her to ask a one Percy Jackson answered her phone telling me she was…busy so I asked for you. I wanted you in the first place but your manager said Annabeth should be a first choice."

"Well record the version tomorrow! Annabeth shouldn't be busy then!"

"Why Miss Harris would I do that when you're here and perfectly capable of singing with me?"

I growled and gestured to my throat.

"Sorry can't; I got Laryngitis."

Ryder chuckled heartedly and stood up. His friends seemed pretty scared of my glare but Ryder seemed to enjoy it more than a smile.

"But of course; yelling at me must really damage that beautiful voice of yours."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked again; this time less harsh.

Ryder shrugged and gave me a look as if it was obvious.

"To spend time with you of course." I admit my glare softened at the sweet explanation but of course the idiot had to open his mouth again. "How else am I supposed to win the game if I don't see you?"

My eyes hardened again and I glared one final time before turning on my heel and storming back towards the van. I heard Ryder's surprised shout; normally I would have insulted him before leaving but I'm walking away before I hurt the jackass.

"Woah hey! Wait!"

I ignored him and continued my angry stomp-away. I felt him grip my arm but I brushed it off as soon as his warm fingers touched my shoulder. He jogged to stand in front of me and I stopped to cross my arms.

"Stop for a second!" He snapped. I still glared unfazed.

"_What?" _

"What did I do? Why are you leaving?"

"Because I don't want to be anywhere near you or your stupid song."

I tried to sidestep him but he moved so he blocked my path. I huffed annoyed and started to weigh the pros and cons of shoving him to the ground.

"But why?"

Pro: hurting him might make me feel better, and I'd be able to make my escape.

"Because I don't want to play some stupid game with you. I'm not going to let you use me for my voice and then try to justify it with some game."

Con: His bandmates might not like it and I could be sued.

"What? I'm not using you for your voice. If I would have had it _my _way you would've sang with me in the original instead of Annabeth. I did this so I could see you again."

Pro: He might leave me alone if I do.

Con: He might _really _leave me alone if I do.

"Why though? _Why_ do you want to see me again? Why do you want to win whatever game you started? To get me to make out with you again?"

I scoffed and looked at him sadly.

"Ryder-you only like me because of a physical attraction. I get it; making out and sex are fun but I don't want to be your call girl. I'm confused; I don't know if I want to be your _anything. _You say you want to see me but _why?"_

"So that when I ask you out I'd have a better chance of you saying yes."

I blinked a couple times. Um alright wasn't expecting that. When I looked back up at him Ryder looked completely serious and completely bashful. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I just thought if you spent more time with me you'd like me a little more. I mean all we do is bicker; you yell and I tease you but I like it. Don't you?"

I didn't answer.

"And what I feel for you isn't solely physical. I mean yeah you're beautiful but I like who you are as a person too."

"You don't know anything about me." I pointed out. Ryder shrugged an easy smile settling on his lips.

"You've dyed your hair about four times but never stick with a solid color for long. Your Mom dressed you up as a Barbie doll until you were seventeen so you're rebelling now. You fight with your younger brother but we both know you'd do anything for him; including going back to New York if he needed you."

My eyes narrowed slightly.

"You care about your music but you care about your friends more. You know Annabeth's talented; way beyond anyone's expectations so you let her lead you. But you're strong enough to put your own option in or take the spotlight so you aren't a push over."

I crossed my arms over my chest as he continued.

"If you guys didn't come to California to pursue you're band dreams you would've become a music teacher. You would tell your students to embrace themselves and find their own style. You wouldn't control what music they played. You'd give them what you wish you had in high school."

Ryder moved a little closer and I backed up into a wall. He slowly caged me in and leaned a little closer.

"You're probably still hurt over what your last boyfriend did so you want to be cautious around me. You secretly like the way I make you feel but you're afraid of it too. You yell and push me away because you don't want to be hurt again."

I sighed but didn't push him away from me. I blinked and tried to clear my head before speaking. It was pretty hard considering his musky scent was slowly surrounding me.

"Well it seems like someone knows how to use the internet." I commented. "Those were pretty big assumptions for small facts you got off of a Wikipedia page."

"Would you have told me any of those things if I asked you about them?"

"No."

"Then you can't judge me. I did what I could to learn more about you; I'm _still _fascinated. It isn't physical."

I tilted my head to look over to the left. Ryder's left hand slid down until it was holding my right. I glanced down at our hands and resisted the urge to rip my hand from his grip. He squeezed it gently before bringing my hand up to his lips.

"I want to ask you to dinner. Get to know something about you I don't learn from looking at a screen."

My brain was screaming _no _but my heart was saying _…maybe. _I gently pulled my hand out of his but didn't push him away from me. I let him cage me in against the wall. I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"I won't go out with you." His face fell. "But I'll sing with you."

"Really?" He asked quietly. The disappointment on his face from earlier slowly dissolving. I nodded and bit my lip before smiling cheekily.

"Yeah. I don't mind upstaging you in your own video."

Ryder laughed and I found myself smiling wider. He shook his head a little disbelievingly.

"We'll see." He offered his hand and I very hesitantly took it. "C'mon Als just because you hold my hand doesn't mean you have to kiss me afterwards. Calm down."

As he tugged me back to his friends I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you call me Als? You know I go by AJ."

"Well you're friends call you that and so does the rest of the world. Your name is Allison which could be shortened to Ally which then could be shortened to Als. Now I have my own special nickname for you."

I hummed in response but I could feel my stomach twisting in joy. I wouldn't let my face show how much I enjoyed the name. Ryder looked over at me and smiled softly. I nudged him; taking my hand back to shove him away from me. He laughed as I raced forward to the middle of set.

0~0~0~0~0

After being filled in on the notes and my parts I was seated next to Ryder. His drummer was to the left of him with a tambourine and the other two members were next to me. Jimmy their second guitarist was next to me; his own acoustic balanced on his leg.

Nervously I cupped my side braid and ran my hand down to smooth out any fizziness. The neon green ends ended in the middle of my chest. I pushed my bangs out of my eyes and gripped my guitar. Ryder smiled at me encouragingly as the camera's started. As we started recording I smiled over at Jimmy; I didn't want people getting the wrong idea about Ryder and I. If I smiled at him during a love song…

I glanced down at my outfit and frowned slightly. I didn't look bad per say but I looked like a dude. I had a muscle shirt on; the sides were ripped open exposing my sports bra. The shirt was black with silver writing all over it. Annabeth and I had written lyrics to old songs in silver sharpie on this shirt years ago. I had on black skinny jeans and my green converse.

Ryder didn't seem to mind as he smiled at me again. I hadn't realized I was strumming until he started to sing. I tried to keep my gaze moving around but I found myself staring as he sang.

_Ryder, _**AJ, **_**Both.**_

"_I used to wanna be…_

_Living like there's only me_

_But now I spend my time_

_Thinking bout a way to_

_Get you off my mind_

_I used to be so tough_

_Never really gave enough_

_And then you caught my eye_

_Giving me a feeling of a lightning strike."_

I face back towards the camera; my body tilted towards Ryder. He winked at me as he sang the chorus.

"_Look at me now; I'm falling_

_Can't even talk; still stuttering!_

_This crowd of mine keeps shaking _

_Uh-oh oh now!_

_All I wanna be; all I ever wanna be_

_Yeah eh_

_Is somebody to you_

_All I wanna be; all I ever wanna be_

_Yeah eh_

_Is somebody to you_

_Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_

_But every time I look at you_

_I just don't care_

_Cause all I wanna be; all I ever wanna be_

_Yeah eh_

_Is somebody to you."_

Our gazes locked and I cursed myself at being unable to look away. His hands were clasped together between his opened legs as he stared at me. Luckily I was able to continue strumming. If it wasn't for his warning look I would've missed my cue.

"**I used to run around**

**I didn't wanna settle down**

**And now I wake each day**

**Looking for a way that I can**

**See your face." **

I rolled my eyes and smiled when he wiggled his eyebrows at me. Since I was still staring at Ryder I missed the knowing looks everyone else shared when they watched us silently flirt with each other. I smiled softly as our voices blended together.

"_**I got your photograph**_

_**But baby I need more than that**_

**I need to know your lips**

**Nothing ever matter to me **

**More than this. "**

I couldn't help but glance down quickly. I don't really remember what it felt like to kiss him. He wasn't drunk like I was; he's lucky enough to remember every detail.

"_**Look at me now; I'm falling**_

_**Can't even talk; still stuttering!**_

_**This crowd of mine keeps shaking **_

**Uh-oh oh**_** now!**_

_**All I wanna be; all I ever wanna be**_

_**Yeah eh**_

_**Is somebody to you**_

_**All I wanna be; all I ever wanna be**_

_**Yeah eh**_

_**Is somebody to you**_

_**Everybody's trying to be a billionaire**_

_**But every time I look at you**_

_**I just don't care**_

_**Cause all I wanna be; all I ever wanna be**_

_**Yeah eh**_

_**Is somebody to you."**_

During the short instrumental break my foot started to tap and my body swayed to the music. Throughout the chorus Ryder and I smiled at each other. Mine was soft and his was adoring. I wonder if he notices the way he looks at me. I wonder if he knows it looks like he's in love with me. I was able to pull my gaze away from his to smile to myself; I glanced at my guitar before smiling at Jimmy again.

"_All I wanna be; all I ever wanna be_

_Yeah eh_

_Is somebody to you_

_**All I wanna be; all I ever wanna be**_

_**Yeah eh**_

_**Is somebody to you **_**(You!)**

_All I wanna be; all I ever wanna be_

_**Yeah eh**_

_Is somebody to you_

_**All I wanna be; all I ever wanna be**_

_**Yeah eh**_

_**Is somebody to you**_

_Everybody's trying to be a __**billionaire**_

_But every time I look at you_

_I just __**don't care**_

_Cause __**all I wanna be; all I ever wanna be**_

_**Yeah eh**_

_Is somebody to you_

**(Somebody to you)"**

I turned back to smile at Ryder again as we finished up.

"_**Cause all I wanna be; all I ever wanna be**_

_**Yeah eh**_

_**Is somebody to you."**_

I strummed the last few chords with Jimmy and ended the song with a final _clunk _of my knuckles against the wood. The cameras slowly turned off and everyone started to clap around us. I handed Jimmy his second guitar back before turning back to Ryder; my hands slowly sliding in my pockets.

Ryder smiled brightly; his hands waving around.

"_Wow." _He breathed. "That was incredible! I mean I knew you could sing because I've heard a lot of your songs but that note! Just wow! You-"

"You can take me out to a causal lunch two days from now."

His mouth was still open but this time from shock. I ignored it and continued.

"It _won't _be a date merely two friends going to get something to eat. You may ask me _five _personal questions that I will answer honestly. You won't get me flowers or any gifts beforehand and we will drive there separately."

A large smile had already broken out on his face but I remained professional. My lips twitched upwards though.

"What happens after that?" He asked curiously.

"We see." I answered vaguely. "We'll take it step by step."

I nodded and started to walk back to the van. His call of my name made me turn around.

"Are we still playing the game?" He paused to smile. "Because I think you just received a billion points."

"I didn't do anything." I called back confused. He just smiled brighter.

"You're giving me the chance to get to know you! That's worth _all _the points." He paused again. "I suppose you win….Do you still want your prize?"

I just smiled. I shook my head and started to walk backwards. I pointed at him.

"Friend date two days from now!" I reminded him. "I'll see you then."

Ryder waved and I could see him trying to contain his giddiness. He nodded.

"Okay. See you then Als."

I smirked and turned back around; trying to contain the smile threatening to break through. My stomach bubbled in excitement and I wondered if it was from the thrill of singing or being around a certain hazel eyed singer.

0~0~0~0~0

_Percy Jackson:_

Annabeth absentmindedly strummed a soft tune as we sat on the couch. Her wavy light blue dress rode up her leg a little; it went down to mid-thigh. Her blonde curls were pulled back into a loose elegant bun and I resisted the urge to run my fingers through it. The dinner we had an hour ago was wonderful and we made casual conversation as we ate. But now that we were back in my dimly lit apartment just _waiting _for our moment I couldn't help but feel anxious.

Annabeth must have noticed because she started to sing softly; her eyes meeting mine.

"_-I just can't get you off my mind_

_And why would I even try?_

_Even when I close my eyes_

_I dream about you all the time_

_Cause I just always wanna have you_

_Right here by my side_

_The future's near but never certain_

_So please stay here for just tonight_

_I must've done something right_

_To deserve you in my life_

_I've must've done something right_

_Along the way._

_And even if the moon fell down tonight_

_There'd be nothing to worry about at all_

_Because you make the whole world shine_

_As long as you're here everything will be_

_Alr-r-r-right_

_I must've done something right_

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must've done something right_

_Along the way."_

She quietly finished the song and I couldn't help but take the guitar from her hands and place it on the floor. I gently pushed her back on the couch and hovered over her carefully; the same position we were in hours earlier. She stared up at me bashfully; her cheeks now rosy and her smile soft. Her eyes were nothing but accepting and I leaned down slowly to savior the kiss that would start everything.

I let myself enjoy it for a few moments before I pulled away. She whined a little and I sat up so I could take her hand and lead her to my bedroom. Once we were in and the door was shut and locked I turned back to her. I pulled her tight against me.

"Are you _sure _you want to-"

"Percy just kiss me."

I did without question; again and again and again.

0~0~0~0~0

The sun was slowly peaking in through my curtains. The soft glow seemed to make her hair shine brighter. It was in a tangled mess from when my hands ran through it. Our clothes were scattered on the floor and she was pulled tightly against me. She turned in her sleep so her nose was cuddled into my neck.

I shifted and leaned down to stare at her. My heart hammered in my chest when she gave a little content sigh in her sleep. Last night had been better than I ever expected. Maybe it was good because I haven't had in so long or maybe because it actually meant something. My heart kept telling me the real answer: last night was so fantastic because it was with Annabeth. Anything I ever do with her is nothing less than amazing. I hadn't lied to her when I told her she was the most amazing person I've ever met.

I thought back. I relived memories of the two of us; I can pick moments where I could feel and literally see myself falling for her. I begged Nico to give me more time with her; I can't stand the thought of not being able to be like this with her. Her voice captivated me but her _soul…_her soul made me fall in love with her.

I know what Marty and I planned was terrible. An awful idea that I can't help but feel a little grateful for. If it wasn't for the plan I wouldn't have gotten to know Annabeth. If Marty wouldn't have said anything I would have tried to get Annabeth to be a butt buddy; she would've said no and slapped me and I would've moved on. I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. I wouldn't be in love with her.

I sighed at the new information and I let it sink in. My heart seemed to be celebrating in my chest and I placed a gentle kiss on Annabeth's head. I leaned down to start kissing her neck; already missing her voice. She didn't wake up but her body did. Her foot swung back and nailed me right in the shin.

I yelped and her eyes flew open. As she laughed; tears actually building her eyes from the laughter I rubbed my quickly bruising shin.

This girl's lucky I love her. And I'm lucky I'm too much of a coward to tell her.

* * *

**:0**

**I'm sure a lot of you have your jaws open! Well I do too! **

**First with Ryder and AJ I couldn't help myself. I ship them guys. I love writing about them. AJ is all tough and ugh perfect and Annabeth is sweet in this story (obviously unless you piss her off) And I need to balance it. But I seemed to be getting positive notes on the whole RyderXAJ so I'm going to keep writing about them! I love it too!**

**I honestly wasn't expecting to end it like that when I first started this chapter; but as I wrote I thought about it. He's been with her for about two and a half months. He was already heavily (physically) attracted to her when he met her and after a few days developed a respect for her. Then a few weeks after that realized how much he really liked her. As another month went by he figured out how awful the plan was and how pissed Annabeth will be when she finds out. So he's going to delay her finding out. **

**This is what's going to happen!**

**There's going to be about 2-3 more chapters then we're going to have a time skip. In the story it's end of Feburary- beginning of March right now. I'm going to do a huge skip to maybe June or May...Summer I guess. So Annabeth and Percy would be around the six month mark. Something huge is going to happen; maybe some last Percabeth fluff and then the big secret is revealed; you all knew she would find out anyway. Not a big secret to anyone but Annabeth. **

**Then we'll work from there! Sound okay? Well anyway review it up! Let's keep the awesome streak going! The more reviews I get the faster I review! I normally update when I get ten reviews for a chapter. **

**As a side note: Why did you guys stop reviewing on Where The Light Is? I'm going to make it into a trilogy but it needs love too! Go check out and review on that story if you haven't already! It means a lot to me because it's based off of MY story. **

**I'm almost finished with the next chapter of Where The Light Is so keep an eye out for that tomorrow. I'm going to start working on the next chapter for Splattered Blood after that and then The Next Generation.**

**Thanks for all the support! I love you guys!**


	14. Just Another Lovestruck Confession

**Hey guys! :) Another update! So I've been in a weird mood lately and haven't really written much. Normally I'd write now a few words for a chapter but now it's like as soon as I open my laptop I lose all inspiration. Its weird. Anyway**

**THIS IS A HUGE CHAPTER :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

_Annabeth Chase:_

I carefully shut the door behind me as I entered the apartment. Its noon so I have a very good chance at being caught but Owen told me no one was here. I placed my keys on the counter and hand a hand through my messy hair. Smiling to myself I walked into my dark room. The lights turned on instantly and I shrieked in surprise.

My brother and best friends were all piled up in the small bedroom. AJ was smirking from her bed, her legs crossed Indian style and her arms folded over her chest. Matthew was leaning against the wall with an unreadable expression on his face. Natalie was lying behind AJ with my journal in her hands. Judging by how far back she was reading I assumed she was reading my almost finished song. Owen was sitting in the middle of my bed, his back against the wall. He patted the spot next to him and I carefully sat down.

"Am I late for a band meeting or something?" I asked cautiously. Matthew continued to glare though it didn't seem directed at me. Natalie glanced up from the journal and AJ shook her head.

"Nah you arrived right on time." She told me; her smirk growing. I looked around completely confused and smiled nervously.

"Um okay…So what's going on?"

AJ stood up and started to pace the floor. Like a lawyer would do as he questioned you in court. I felt like I was on trial!

"Well Miss Chase it's come to our attention that you spent the night at one Percy Jackson's apartment. We wouldn't be concerned by that fact normally but you're wearing the same dress from last night. Did something happen Miss Chase? Something you would be scolded for if you were sixteen and I was your Mom?"

"Uh…"

"And! There were witnesses-namely me and Owen- who overheard a conversation between you two. Something about you being ready."

"AJ my brother is right there-"

"Did you-or-did you not sleep with Percy Jackson last night?" AJ asked; 'authority' flowing through her. I blushed and mentally sighed when I felt my entire face go hot. I was caught without even saying anything.

"Why not announce it to the whole world?" I mumbled.

"Well we wanted to have a dramatic walk of shame thing going on you know?"

"I'm not ashamed of what happened." I told her honestly. "He was hesitant; he didn't want me to feel pressured and I assured him I wasn't. If anything _I _pressured him."

Matthew covered his ears and started to shout out random lyrics. Natalie gave him a weird look and he grimaced.

"I don't want to hear about my baby sister's sex life!" He cried. AJ snorted and someone's phone went off.

"At least they didn't do it here!" She joked. "Then you would've had to _hear _her sex life."

Natalie smacked AJ's shoulder with the journal and bit her lip to hide a smile. I blushed a deeper red and covered my mouth to cover up a laugh. Matthew looked completely mortified and started to mutter to himself before covering his ears again and rushing out of the room. Natalie sighed and let her smile slip through.

"You'd traumatized him." She told our friend bluntly. AJ just shrugged and smirked.

"Maybe but you've gotta admit…It was _really _funny."

Natalie held up her hands and smiled again. She tossed me my journal and gave me a thumbs up as she passed. She walked out into the hall and I heard her call my brother's name before laughing again.

AJ's phone went off again and she glanced down at her phone. She quickly replied to whoever it was and looked up at me.

"Hey Blondie! You think you can help me find an outfit for tomorrow? I've never been on a friend date."

I nodded and glanced back at our shared closet.

"Sure. Make it look like you're trying but not too hard?" I questioned. She shrugged and stood up.

"Whatever works." She walked towards the door. "I gotta go for a bit but I'll bring back lunch for everyone."

I nodded, smiled and waved as she left the room. I chuckled to myself and turned to look over at Owen. He was staring ahead; his eyes locked on the wall. I poked his shoulder to get him out of his trance.

"Anything you want to say on the matter?"

He was silent for a minute and I could tell he was really thinking over his answer. He sighed and looked over at me concerned.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" He asked softly. My eyes widened I opened my mouth slightly offended.

"Annabeth I've heard about the two month rule of his. You two _just _past that mark. How do you know he won't call and break things off now?"

"I'm a girlfriend not a fuck buddy!"

"But he can change his mind! Hollywood actors like him always change their minds! I just don't want you to be hurt."

My eyes softened slightly. He was looking out for me; he was going about it the wrong way but he was only doing it because he cares. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave it a loving squeeze.

"Owen you're my friend so I won't smack you." He smiled. "But I'm twenty three years old. I can take care of myself and decide things for myself. Percy turned away one of his old flames a few days ago and told her he wasn't doing anything like that anymore. He told he really liked me and wanted us to work. He didn't run when I got upset with him, we worked through it together. We're working together as a _couple_."

"But what if-"

"If he breaks up with me because he finally slept with me I'll send all of you on his ass. He won't but if the off chance something like that happens you can get a good punch in okay?"

Owen conceded with a nod. The smile slowly slipped off his face and he looked over at me seriously.

"And you care about him? Like…you _really _care about him?"

I paused, unsure if I wanted to spill the truth yet. It's been my little secret for a while but he needed to know. But it'll be weird; I mean the guy had a crush on me for four years.

"I think I'm falling in love with him." I whispered honestly. Owen winced and took a moment to nod in understanding. He stood up and gently kissed my head.

"Then…then I think I can be okay with this." He smiled one last strained smile and left the room.

I knew he was trying to get over it; he's been trying so hard. I can't feel guilty anymore over being happy. Owen just has to understand Percy makes me happier than I thought possible. Happy enough to grab my journal and finally finish my new song.

0~0~0~0~0

_Percy Jackson:_

"Guys I don't know what to do!" I cried out desperately. My feet were becoming sore from the constant pacing. Nico rolled his eyes.

"You haven't told us what happened moron. We can't help you unless you tell us."

"I'm in _love_ with her!" I whined. I reached up to grip my hair, random black strains sticking up through my fingers. Nico smirked and looked over at Grover expectantly. He grumbled but reached in his pocket to hand Nico a twenty. I glared at both of them.

"Nico said you'd admit you love her in less than a month. I thought you'd do it in a spur of the moment thing; maybe when she's trying to dump your ass."

I glared again but neither seemed effected. I rolled my eyes and decided to deal with that later. I sighed and huffed before falling onto the couch next to Nico. He was still smirking when he patted my head. I smacked his hand away.

"What am I supposed to do?" I sighed. "I'm in love with her and I'm a complete asshole."

"Both of these are true." Nico agreed. "But why not tell her? You can make up for your asshole side by telling her the truth."

"It won't matter how much I love her she'll hate me. How am I supposed to say 'yeah I wasn't really that into you for the first month of our relationship!' without being murdered? Oh! And I'd also have to tell her 'oh yeah and I really only dated you at first to better my image.'"

I gave Nico a dry look.

"That'll go over well."

Grover rolled his eyes.

"But what happens if you don't tell her?" He asked bluntly. I stayed quiet. "What happens if one day you two get married and she finds out you used her? She'll think nothing you've said was true and _then _she'd hate you."

My mind kind of zoned out. _Would Annabeth actually marry me?_

"You think she'd marry me?" I asked shyly, my mind forgetting everything we were just talking about. Both friends groaned.

"Not if you don't tell her the truth." Nico pointed out. I sighed and my shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'm telling her I love her before I tell her about the plan. I don't want her to think I solely told her those important three words out of desperation. Guys I really _really_ love her. She cheated by being a good person."

0~0~0~0~0

I gripped Annabeth's hand tightly as we walked through set. I waved to a couple sound guys as we passed. Annabeth was staring at everything, trying to soak it all in. I placed a gentle kiss to her temple. She looked like a child in a candy store; everything was fascinating. When I saw our director I waved him down. He waited for us to walk over.

"Hey Darren. This is my girlfriend-"

"Annabeth Chase!" He cried out happily. He excitedly shook her outstretched hand and she shot me a look as he continued to shake her hand.

"I've been waiting for Perce to bring you in!" He told her honestly. We both ended up blushing.

I cleared my throat. "You wanted to see her?" I asked distractedly. He nodded and gestured for us to follow him. Once we were in front of the green screen he gestured around.

"I need a song!" He called out. Annabeth perked up instantly. "I need a song to create the moment."

"And what moment would that be?" I asked quietly. I could feel eyes on us; on _her. _

"The end scene. Ethan finally gets his love. As your two characters kiss and do the whole cliché run off into the sunset I need a song."

I held up a hand before Annabeth could agree. I could already see the gears turning in her head.

"Wait so you want my _girlfriend _to sing a love song for a scene when I'm making out with another woman?"

Darren nodded.

"Yeah? What's the problem?"

Annabeth covered my mouth before I could tell him _exactly_ what the problem was. She smiled that sweet smile of hers and nodded.

"I can't make any promises but I'll try my best. Is there a certain time you need it by?"

Darren shrugged as his assistant whispered something to him. He nodded.

"If you could just toy with the idea it'd be great. Just have Percy call me and set something up if you have a song for me."

She nodded and waved as he walked off. Once she was gone she removed her hand and I glared at her. She smiled innocently.

"What?"

"You really don't care? You wanna sing a song that's gonna play when I'm kissing someone else?"

She laughed and my heart soared. I couldn't help but smile at her lovingly. She grabbed my hands and started to swing them in between us. She only let go to boop my nose.

"It's not a real kiss Percy. I knew that dating you meant seeing you kiss other woman. I've working on it. But yeah I'm gonna write a song. It'd be great to have _my _voice and _my _band heard on a professional Hollywood movie!"

She jumped a little excited and started to do a mini happy dance. I rolled my eyes and leaned over to kiss her nose. She scrunched her face up adorably making me laugh.

"Okay Babe if that's what you want." I conceded. She smiled in victory and hugged me. I nuzzled my face into her neck. I heard a click when we pulled away. I glared at the crowd we gathered. Some were already taking pictures of us. They backed off when I made a noise resembling a growl. Annabeth smiled sheepishly and cuddled into me further.

"Down boy." She joked. I squeezed her a little tighter. She leaned up to kiss me. Before her soft lips could touch mine an alarm went off making me sigh. She kissed my cheek and gestured in front of her.

"Go ahead _Movie-star_. Show me what you got."

0~0~0~0~0

_Annabeth Chase:_

I texted AJ back as someone walked into the small room. Percy asked me to wait in here while he shot his scenes. When I stood by the director he got distracted and kept looking at me. And while I'm disappointed I won't see him acting I'm a little smug that I could distract him that way. He's always Mr. Professional from what I hear.

I glance up to see Percy's co-star. I smiled at her and stand up. She glared at my outstretched hand. I frowned and placed it back at my side.

"Not a fan of hand shaking?" I asked lightly hoping she likes jokes.

"What are _you _doing here?" She bites back rudely.

Okay so she doesn't like jokes.

"Um…I'm waiting for Percy. I'm Annabeth." I'm not sure that would clear anything up. She probably doesn't know who I am.

"I know who you are idiot. I'm asking why you're here."

"And as I said; I'm waiting for Percy. What's up with the attitude? Did I do something?"

She scoffed and sized me up. She started to walk around me threateningly. I stiffened and my hands were ready. She strikes and I defend myself.

"He would've dated me if you weren't in the picture." She growled. "Percy Jackson always dates his co-stars. You robbed me of my chance."

I glanced around wondering if she was just messing with me. I tried seeing if there were any hidden cameras. I laughed and stared back at her.

"You're joking right? Isn't this when the cameras come out?" I chuckled again and she growled.

"You're not anything special." She spat. I flinched at her tone. "You're below him. He deserves someone better."

I smiled to myself when a familiar tune started to play through the room. _American Dream _was ringing out loudly from the radio. I gestured around.

"Maybe not… but you hear that?" She listened in and frowned. "That's _my _band and _my _song. They obviously think I'm special enough. Percy does too; he wouldn't be with me if he didn't."

"We've already kissed." She tried again. "We haven't even shot the biggest scene but we've kissed."

"With cameras zoomed in on your faces." I shot back. "He hasn't kissed you unless a little red light was on. Me on the other hand; he can kiss me anytime and anywhere he wants."

She settled for glaring at me. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Please don't pick a fight with me." I pleaded. "Yes Percy is attractive and you can admire him but he's mine and I'm his. Can't you respect that?"

She huffed and stomped her heel to the floor. I glanced at it before staring up at her bored. A knock on the door startled the both of us. Darren's assistant poked his head in and told the Hollywood scarlet she was needed on set. When he shut the door and we were both alone again she shook her head.

"He'd be mine by now if you weren't in the picture."

I shrugged and sat back down. As she moved to open the door I called out to her.

"But I am and he isn't. Just accept it."

With one last huff she was out the door and I was sighing tiredly.

"Man…Hollywood actresses." I grumbled.

0~0~0~0~0

I silently followed Trever; Darren's assistant. I was finally able to learn his name. He told me I was needed on set; why I have no idea. I just shrugged and followed. I could see Percy and Sandy in the distance; Darren was talking to both of them. They were standing on a half built porch, the green screen behind them. I waved shyly as Percy's eyes connected with mine. They seemed to brighten instantly.

"Ah perfect you're here!" Darren called out. He gently gripped my hand and tugged me to the set. He placed me behind Sandy and gestured to Percy.

"You should do it fine now." He told him. He slowly started to walk back to his seat. "Just look at _her _and say the lines."

I looked around confused. What am I doing here? Percy half smiled at me and I smiled back before looking around again. Trever gave me a thumbs up. I shrugged to myself and focused on Percy. I heard Darren call action and I held my breath. Percy sighed dramatically and his gaze flickered over to me.

"I love you; I've always loved you." He whispered. My heart seemed to explode in my chest. "I can't stop thinking about you and I stare at your picture constantly. I've reread your letters every day to remind myself your real. Please… just give me a chance, we can be something wonderful. Just…Gods I love you. I don't know what else I can do to show you."

I smiled at him softly, my mind trying to remind itself he wasn't actually saying those words to me. He was just acting for his job….I shook my head out of its Percy daze when Sandy started talking.

"Just kiss me." She whispered. She leaned forward and I turned away. Not even a second after I did Percy yelled cut and Sandy's lips missed his. She kissed the air as Percy took me into his arms.

"Was that better Darren?" He asked, turning his back to the cameras and focusing on me. I stared up at him in surprise but he just shook his head and pulled me to his chest.

"Perce it was _great! _You two can go take a break in your trailer if you want."

Percy nodded and he quickly grabbed my hand. He intertwined our fingers as he tugged me towards the door. I was still confused to what just happened. My eyes locked with Sandy's and I winced when I saw her glare.

0~0~0~0~0

"Are you already writing lyrics?" Percy asked lightly.

I gave him a look when I saw him trying to hold in laughter. He set his water down on the counter and sat next to me on the couch. His right leg was pressed up against my left; my side was stucked into his and his arm was around my shoulder loosely. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. I opened my journal further for him to see. Only a few lines were written down.

"Look I really think this will be a good thing! Having our band in a movie would really help get us known you know? Besides it's not like I'd see you two kissing anyway." I scribbled down another verse. Percy watched me.

"What are you talking about? I'd take you to the premiere." I stopped mid word to look over at him. He seemed completely serious.

"You…would?"

He laughed and gestured to the two of us. I was still cuddled into his side. He tucked me in further and kissed my head.

"Well yeah! You're my girlfriend; why wouldn't I take you?"

I blushed and shrugged before trying to hide my face in my journal. I pulled away from our embrace but Percy grabbed my journal before I could fully leave. I gasped and reached out for it but it was already across the room. I held up a finger and glared at him.

"Rude!"

Percy rolled his eyes and positioned himself on top of me. I wiggled to get a little more comfortable on the small couch. I giggled as Percy started to pepper my face with kisses.

"You-" left cheek kiss. "look" right cheek kiss. "_adorable" _he kissed my nose. "When you're trying to be mad at me." He finished with a long, hard kiss to the mouth.

I hummed against his lips before ripping them away. I pointed a finger at him 'menacingly.'

"_Hey! _When it comes to my journal it's serious." I told him sternly. He rolled his eyes again and leaned down a little more. He was propped up on his elbows. I reached up to run a hand through his hair. I watched with a soft smile as his eyes fluttered close at my touch.

How could I not love him?

"I'm really glad you're here." He whispered. I pulled his head down so I could kiss him quickly. He opened his eyes when we pulled away.

"I'm really glad I'm here with _you_." I whispered back. He managed one quick smile before I pulled him to me again.

0~0~0~0~0

_*The Next Day*_

_AJ Harris:_

I folded my hands together on the table once our food arrived. Ryder and I have been here for about twenty minutes. As agreed we both came in separate cars. Annabeth came home from Percy's set yesterday and helped me pick out an outfit. Natalie's suggestion of a dress went out the window instantly.

My black and green hair was slightly curled but only at the ends. I wore my favorite black beanie. We decided on jean shorts; it's still too hot in California. I had slipped on a black tank top and a black and white plaid shirt I stole from my brother a year ago. It was still a little big so I left it open. My toes wiggled in my worn out, faded red converse.

Ryder thanked the waiter and looked over at me. He smiled when he saw me staring at him. I cocked my head to the side and watched him. He glanced around nervously. Yeah, easily freaked out by staring. Hmm…

"Hey Als I know I'm incredibly good looking and I know you've got the hots for me but think we can save the sexy staring for later? I don't think the good people in this restaurant would appreciate you and I making out on this table."

I scoffed back a laugh but couldn't help the smile that broke through my resolve. He grinned when he saw me smiling. I rolled my eyes and picked up my food. Still nice and warm.

"You're gross."

"But you like it." He countered easily.

I looked back up at him and studied his features. Yes he's attractive and he seems to enjoy being around me. How can I know he won't be another Jesse? I thought I loved that jackass and look where that got me. I shook my head.

"Maybe." I answered honestly. He smiled.

0~0~0~0~0

Towards the end of the meal I brought it up. He hasn't yet. Throughout the whole lunch we made light talk but he never asked any personal questions. He has five! Why hasn't he used them yet? I froze. Better yet…Why do I care?

"So about those five questions…" Ryder started. I mentally sighed.

"Anything you want to know I'll tell you. Five questions." I clarified. He waved that off.

"No I meant…if we do something like this again would I get another five questions? Or would these five be it?"

I sat back in my chair. I never really thought of that. I shrugged and grabbed one of his fries. He barely flinched as I did.

"There are only so many personal things about me." I reasoned. "If I gave you all those free questions it wouldn't be easy now would it?" I paused to smirk. "I'll throw you a bone. I'll give you _ten _personal questions but that's it. Anything else you would want to know you'd have to find out on your own time."

He thought it over as I took a sip of my drink. I watched him expectantly the entire time. He smirked slightly and extended his hand. I shook it.

"Deal." He agreed. I nodded and placed my hands behind my head. He leaned forward.

"So any question I want?" I nodded. "What'd you think of me when we first met?"

I raised an eyebrow and tried to fight a blush. I remained Zen.

"Why do I have a feeling that almost all of these questions will be about you?"

He shrugged.

"Because you're smart. They will be." He promised. I nodded and tried to think back.

_*Flashback*_

_I followed behind Kaley and Jett closely. Their hands were tightly interlocked and I rolled my eyes at the exchanged. I bit back a growl when someone narrowly missed bumping into me. _

_I glanced around the crowded bar. I haven't been here before. I've seen it when Our Melting Pot has driven by but I only noticed the tattoo parlor a few feet away from it. It must be a decent bar; there's way to many people here for it not to be. _

"_He's right there!" Jett shouted. I tried to see where he was pointing but there were to many people in the way. Kaley shoved him. _

"_We're not a mammoth like you are Jett! We can't see over these people!" _

_He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, tugging us both towards the bar. He gestured for me to sit down so I did. Kaley sat next to me and ordered some drinks as Jett excused himself. _

"_I'm gonna go grab him and bring him over here okay? I'll be back." _

_I nodded and waited. Kaley grabbed my hands and let out a small squeal. Her rocker vibe came back and she smirked. _

"_Oh you'll love him AJ." She promised with a wink. I laughed and thanked the bartender. I took a small sip of my drink as Jett came back, his friend right behind him. _

_I sucked in a breath when our eyes locked. Hazel on blue. He's beautiful. I managed a small smile. _

"_Ryder this is AJ, AJ this is our friend Ryder." _

_I waved in greeting but Ryder reached down to take my hand. After placing a gently kiss on the back of my palm I blushed slightly. I pulled my hand out of his grasp and took another sip of my drink. _

"_Woah there Romeo. Let's see how you act after a couple drinks. If you're not a spaz __**then**__ I'll let you kiss my hand." _

_*End Flashback*_

"I thought you were attractive." I answered honestly. "And really damn bold."

"So nothing's changed right? You still think that?" He asked quickly. I shrugged.

"Is that another one of your questions?" He glared but nodded. Only eight more buddy.

"Yes…I still think that." My voice was quiet and unsure. I cleared my throat hoping that would help. Ryder went quiet for a minute before pointing a finger at me.

"I _knew _you had the hots for me." He told me smugly. I laughed and flicked him in the forehead. He caught my hand before I could pull it back. As he kissed my hand his eyes locked with mine. I sucked in a nervous breath and waited for his lips to leave my skin.

"That's not normally something one friend does to another." I informed him quietly; almost shyly. He smiled softly but didn't say anything.

We made for our meal and he walked me to my car; it was only a few spaces away from his. I didn't want to bring myself to unlock the door. I waited. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for but I waited. Ryder glanced around and smiled.

"This isn't one of my questions." He told me first. "But you wanna go grab some Slurpee's?"

I smiled and followed his pointed finger to see a 7\11 not to far away. I glanced at my keys then back at him. Slowly I put my keys back in my pocket and nodded.

"Sure. But _you're _driving."

His eyes lit up and I let him take my hand. He intertwined our fingers and pulled me to his car; telling me all about the best Slurpee combinations as we went. I was still unsure about all of this but I won't stop myself from enjoying the happiness being with Ryder seems to give me…Maybe this could turn out okay. Just maybe.

0~0~0~0~0

_Annabeth Chase:_

I jumped a little in place as we waited. Natalie and I were in one booth and AJ was in the one next to us. Matthew and Owen were with the sound guy behind the glass. I tried to hold in my excited squeals. I finally finished the song; I finished it and I'm about to record it. Owen and I worked our asses off trying to find the right tempo and beat for this song and once we did everything else fell into place. I gave Natalie the lyrics, AJ wrote her rap and we recorded the instrumental version. Now we can add in the lyrics and this baby will be ready to go!

I finished the last verse when I was on set with Percy. I accidently ruined a take when I let out a scream. Percy found it hilarious but Sandy did _not. _Darren let it slide but I spent the rest of the day in Percy's trailer talking with Owen. We played notes over the phone for a while but eventually I went home so we could fully finish the song. I noticed almost every lyric reminded me of Percy. I wish he was here to hear it.

"Alright ladies; _Classic _take one." Devin's voice was loud and clear in the big headphones. I did one last jump before calming down and waiting for the music.

Within ten seconds I messed up a word. The second take I didn't hit the note I wanted. My brother sighed and told me to wait thirty minutes. True to his word thirty minutes later Percy was smiling at me from the other side of the glass and I felt better about singing. I gave Devin a thumbs up and the music started again.

**Natalie, **_Annabeth, __**Both, **_AJ

AJ spoke first.

"Hey! Where's the drums?"

They started and Natalie and I started to dance in place. I could see Percy and Owen nodding their heads to the beat.

"_Ooh, Woah_

Let's go!

**Ooh boy you're shining**

**Like a fifth avenue diamond**

**And they don't make you**

**Like they used to**

**You're never going out of style**

_Ooh pretty baby_

_This world might've gone crazy_

_The way you save me_

_Who could blame me?_

_When I just wanna make you smile."_

I blushed as Percy winked at me. The chorus began and Natalie encouragingly nudged me. Devin was swaying in his seat adjusting some knobs but we seemed to be doing a good job.

"_**I wanna thrill you like Michael**_

_**I wanna kiss you like Prince**_

_**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye **_

_**Like Hathaway, write a song for you like this**_

_**You're over my head**_

_**I'm out of my mind**_

_**Thinkin' I was born **_

_**In the wrong time**_

_**One of a kind**_

_**Livin' in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby…you're so classic**_

(So classic)

_Baby you're so classic_

_Baby you…_

_**Baby you're so classic."**_

I shared a quick smile with Percy. I could tell he noticed where the lyrics were coming from. Our Valentine's Day date.

"**Four dozen roses**

**Anything for you to notice**

_All the way to serenade you_

_Doing it Sinatra style_

_**Ima, **__pick you up __**in a Cadillac**_

_**You're a gentleman **_

_Bringing, __**glamour back**_

_Keep it real to real in the way I feel_

_**I can walk you down the aisle.**_

_**I wanna thrill you like Michael**_

_**I wanna kiss you like Prince**_

_**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye**_

_**Like Hathaway, write a song for you like **__this!"_

As Natalie continued with the chorus I held the note, my eyes shutting and my hand falling to my stomach. Matthew fist pumped and Owen was grinning as I finished. This time I winked at Percy.

"**-Your over my head**

**I'm out of my mind**

_**Thinkin' I was born **_

_**In the wrong time**_

_**Its love on rewind**_

_**Everything I so throw back-ish."**_

Now fully into the song and it's beat Natalie and I started to dance. She pressed her shoulders to mine quickly for the next part.

"_**I kinda like it like it**_

_**Out of my league**_

_**Old school chic**_

_Like a movie star_

_From the silver screen _

_**You're one of a kind**_

_**Livin' in a world**_

_**Gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic- **__iiccc_

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)"

Percy and I shared another smile as I held that note. He made a heart with his hands and I made one with mine. Natalie shared a teasing smile with me.

"_**Baby you're so classic**_

(So classic)

_Yeah yeah_

_**Baby you're so classic!"**_

I moved away from the microphone as AJ did her solo. I was panting a little harder than Natalie was. I sang longer notes then she did. She did a silent high five, our hands never actually touching as we listened to AJ's voice fill the room.

"Baby you're class

And Baby your sick

I never met a guy like you

Ever till we met

A star in the forties,

Center fold in the fifties

Got me trippin' out like sixties

Hippies!

_(ooohhh!)_

King of the discotheque

A seventies dream

And a eighties best

Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive

Boy you're timeless

_**(Over my head-)**_

Just so classic!

_**-I'm out of my mind**_

_**Thinkin' I was born**_

_**In the wrong time**_

_**It's love on rewind**_

_**Everything is so throw back-ish**_

_**I kinda like it**_

_**Out of my league**_

_**Old school chic**_

_**Like a movie star**_

_**From the silver screen**_

_**You're one of a kind**_

_**Living in a world gone plastic**_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_(Woah-ooh)_

_Oooh_

**Baby you're so classic**

(Yeah yeah)

_Ye-eh-ahh!_

_**Baby you're so classic**_

_Oooohhh!" _

As the song ended my eyes locked with Percy's. He went cross eyed and I giggled into the microphone right as the red light went off. I worriedly glanced at Devin worried my laugh ruined the take but he grinned and shook his head. He pressed a button on the board in front of him and I could her him in my headphones.

"That was the one guys; it sounded great!" He cheered. I could hear Matthew and Owen cheering in the room. I spoke into the mic.

"Did my laugh ruin it?" I asked sheepishly. AJ's voice rang clear.

"No! It was awesome and added to the vibe! This was your song Annabeth; you can laugh all you want."

I smiled but waited to Devin to tell me that. He smiled and nodded.

"It was cute. Don't worry we all liked it." He nudged his head towards Percy and I smiled. Natalie elbowed me.

"Aren't you going to go kiss him?" She teased. "He inspired the song after all."

I rolled my eyes but took off my headphones. I rushed to the door and pulled it open. Percy's arms were already open and ready for me by the time I stepped towards him. I flung and dove into his arms. I could hear him laughing and I felt his chest rumble.

Owen and AJ were high fiving and Natalie was hugging Matthew. I pulled Percy's face away from my shoulder and laughed. I was feeling the high a good song gives you. My skin was tingling.

"I love you." I breathed out.

His eyes widened and I stopped breathing. I shut my eyes. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I squeezed his arms and opened my mouth to apologize but warm lips covered mine. I instantly melted into his loving kiss; my legs turning into jelly. When we pulled away I stared up at him. Different emotions swirled through his eyes but I focused on one. Love.

"I love you too." He answered back honestly. I let out a relieved laugh and pulled him in for another hug. Tears built up in my eyes as I squeezed him. His breath was tickling my neck but I couldn't care. _He loves me…_

* * *

**Yeah... :)**

**She kind of said it out of a singer's high. A feeling of excitement that rushes through you after performing. I've gotten it once and it feels awesome so she kind of said it in the moment though its true. **

**Okay! So they said they love each other :) In case you couldn't tell from all the smiley faces I'm happy about it! **

**So I'm thinking maybe one more chapter? Then doing a time skip of two months. Then DRAMA! **

**Review review review! You guys do awesome with reviewing on this story so I have faith in you!**


End file.
